Equestria's Yellow Flash
by uLynx
Summary: Minato tried to teleport him and the nine tails away from the leaf village, for some reasons they didn't transported to a marked location but rather teleported into another Dimension.
1. Prologue - Minato vs Nine tails

**_Hello everyone my name is NavyBlue112 and welcome to a MLP and Naruto Crossover. I'm new here by the way and took me some time to know all the Rules and Regulations, blah blah blah, etc etc. Anyways move on to the story!_**

_**Prolouge- Minato vs Nine Tails! **_

Konohagakure or also known as the Hidden leaf village is once a peaceful village. Founded by the God of Shinobi, Hashirama Senju (who deceased many years ago), and was destined to protect children according to the God of Shinobi himself. One night, in the outskirts of Konohagakure, a large smoke appeared. When the smoke disperse, a large nine tailed fox appeared.

**~GGGRrrrrr...**

Its eyes are red and it appears to have 3 quotes as if someone is controlling the nine tailed beast. At the bottom of the beast is an unknown person walking calmly towards Konohagakure. He stop for a moment and spoke in a deep voice.

"Go! Attack the Hidden Leaf Village!" said the man

The beast roared and went straight in the village. The beast destroyed everything in sight. Some buildings are on fired but most collapsed and rip to shreds. Some citizens survived because Leaf ninjas save their lives but most citizens died. The Leaf Shinobi and even the ANBU team tried their best to distract the beast in order other Leaf shinobi to save the citizens but no matter what they try, they fail. The beast ceased its attacks and look to the left to see 4 heads sculpted on a mountain. On the top of the 4th head stand a man with a blond hair and wears a hokage robe. At the back of the robe written "The 4th Hokage". He is known as the Konoha's Yellow flash, Minato Namikaze

"Did you notice me?" Minato said

The nine tailed beast angrily glared at him before charging up its Tailed beast bomb. Minato on the other hand have his special Kunai ready, he positions his kunai for the incoming attack.

"I won't let you destroy this one!" Minato said

The nine tailed beast fires the tailed beast bomb towards Minato while he did nothing. Suddenly the bomb stop and it is few meter away from the the Hokage Monument. The bomb didn't explode rather it contact to an invisible Barrier. All of a suddenly, the bomb is slowly sucking inside the invisible barrier like a black hole sucking a giant star until it completely sucked in. In a few second, an explosion happen far away from the Village. Minato successfully teleported the bomb away.

_'With this much power. I have to carefully choose where I redirect this -' _Minato thought but suddenly cut off when he looked back and slash his Kunai to the unknown man behind him. The Kunai only went through his body leaving Minato shocked and the man unharmed. The man laughed and grabbed Minato.

"I am your opponent. And you're done for it." The man said

Minato was suddenly getting sucked in but luckily he survived by teleporting away from him.

"He got away... So fast..." The man said

In an unknown location, Minato teleported back. A few seconds the man appeared.

_'He also uses teleportation jutsu too... That's how he grabbed Kushina so quickly' _Minato thought

_'He defeated the ANBU Blackops assigned by Lord Third, Got passed my highest class Barrier and perform the nine tails seal to weaken the seal during child birth, even more than that he freed the nine tails and tamed it, he slipped in and out of the village's barrier without triggering any alarms. As far as I know, there is only one shinobi that can do that' _Minato thought recapping everything

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" Minato asked. The man took off the hood to reveal a mask.

"No, it's impossible Madara is dead" Minato said

"Hmmm, I wonder about that" The masked man said

"It doesn't matter who you are but why attack the hidden leaf?" Minato asked

"What would you like to hear?" The masked man said "I could say I did it on a whim, but I planned it. All that is for peace" The masked man said while dropping metal chains.

_'__Either way, he is not ordinary. He can control the nine tails, his transportation technique surpasses both Lord second and mine'_ Minato thought_ 'If I don't settle this now, we'll have bigger problems than the nine tails. If I teleport myself to the village, he'll come to the battle field with me. If he is anything like Madara, he can't keep the nine tails under the summoning jutsu for too long. I have to entrust the village to Lord Third and take this guy right here, right now.'_

"Now that I have freed the nine tails, there is no hope for any of you!" The masked man said

The two begin to fight. Minato pierce the masked man using his kunai but the kunai with him went through resulting Minato getting caught into the chains but luckily he teleported away.

_'My attacks have no effects on him' _Minato thought '_But he makes himself solid when he attacks me. I have to aim for a vital strike precisely on time. Whoever's attacks is instant quicker than the other, will win this match!' __  
><em>

Minato run towards the masked man and the masked man did the same. Minato throws his kunai to his head but it went through. The masked man is trying to grab the forth hokage. As they go closer, Minato perform the Rasengan.

"I win." said the masked man and tried to grab Minato

Suddenly, Minato teleported to the Kunai and grabbed and slam the Rasengan to the masked man.

"I get it, He transported himself to his Kunai!" the masked man said in pure shock

"**Flying Raijin - Level 2!**" Minato said

Minato put a teleportation mark on the back on the masked man without him noticing. The masked man jumped and landed on the ground panting. His left hand is disintegrating from his left arm.

"You got me. I never should have let my guard down on you" the masked man said. Suddenly a hand appeared on the masked man's chest. Minato grabbed the masked man.

"Flying raijin jutsu. Of Coarse , he must have marked it somewhere" the masked man said.A seal appeared on the masked man's chest.

"A contract seal? Trying to seperate the nines tails from me?" the masked man asked

"With this, the nine tails is no longer yours!" Minato said

The nine tailed fox eyes is beggining to turn back to normal and is no longer under control of the masked man.

"Mark my words 4th Hokage, I will be back and will destroy this village!" the masked main said before getting away

_'I can tell from his voice, he is not kidding. I have to be prepared' _Minato thought

Minato gasped as he remembered that the nine tails is still in the village.

"I'm coming" Minato said as he transports himself away to the village.

The nine tails maybe no longer under control but the habit of destroying things insight is still present. The Anbu Blackops, Leaf shinobi and the third hokage are battling the nine tailed fox outside of the leaf village.

"We've driven him out of the village! Now keep at him. One after another!" the third hokage said

"Charge" one of the leaf shinobi said

They threw shurrikens, kunais and even kunais with explosive paper. This made the nine tails irritated and it charges up the tailed beast bomb.

"It's going to do that again!?" the third hokage said

Suddenly, Minato appeared with Gamabunta above the nine tails head. Gamabunta grabbed the beasts head and slam it to the ground.

"Not so fast , you moron!" said Gamabunta

The beast bomb is ceased from being fired but the bomb is still on the fox's mouth.

"Minato!?" the third hokage said

"Lord Fourth" Gamabunta said

"I know" Minato said

Minato jumped out from the frogs head and while in mid air, Minato performs hand seals and lands on the nine tails head and he and the nine tails suddenly disappear in a flash.

_**On another Location**_

"Is everything set Spike?" a lavender horse with a horn on its head and has a mane with a color lavander too and has big violet star with 5 small stars surrounding it in her flank as a cutiemark

"Yep, its all set Twilight." Spike said. He is a dragon with purple scales and a green spine with green eyes and a light green belly

"Great! Nothing can ever ruin this day!" Twilight said with enthusiasm

Suddenly an explosion occurred. Twilight looked on the nearest window to find a large smoke in the everfree forest.

"So much being a great day" Spike said

"What do you think happen Spike?" Twilight asked but the dragon shrug

"Do you think we should check it out?" Twilight asked

"It's up to you Twilight" Spike replied

Twilight decides whether to check it out and investigate or not. A few seconds she make up her mind.

"Spike lets go to the everfree forest" Twilight said

_- To Be Continued!_

_**Well that is the end of the Prologue, If you found any grammatical errors, please point them so I can imporve my writing skills and also tell me what you think of the story? Nice reviews are always welcome and appriciated. That's all for now, See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Minato in Equestria

_**Hello again everyone and welcome to the first Chapter of the story. Hope you guys enjoy the story!**_

**_Chapter 1 - Minato in Equestria_**

Twilight and Spike was trotting towards the Everfree forest. The Everfree forest is said to be the scariest place in Equestria. Strange and supernatural creatures lurk around. They also say that nopony returned once they explore the forest. Twilight and Spike stand in front of the forest. Spike and Twilight is afraid to go inside.

"On second thought, why don't we turn back?" Twilight said

"There is no more turning back. We have to investigate it" Spike said

"*Sigh*, I suppose your right" Twilight said in defeat

The two went inside the forest afraid. Twilight ans Spike are alert since there are supernatural creatures lurks around the forest. As they approach, the smoke was starting to dissipate. After the smoke was completely gone, Twilight and Spike found a large creater. In the middle of the creator is a creature with a Blonde mane and has a robe. Twilight and Spike raised an eyebrow not knowing what creature this is, Niether Twilight nor Spike had never seen a creature like that.

"Hey Twilight, is that a Hairless Monkey?" Spike asked

"I think so... Let's take a closer look" Twilight said

The two walk towards the creature. As they got close enough, the two gasped as they saw this creature has several injuries and bruises. Blood dripping out from his body made Spike vomit. Twilight just stared at the creature in pure shock. She shook her head.

"Spike we need to bring this poor creature to Fluttershy! She might patch him up" Twilight said

"Right!" Spike said

And with that, Twilight used magic to lift the creature up and went straight to Fluttershy's cottage. Meanwhile with Fluttershy, she was feeding the animals. Birds, Bears, Bunnies, and other animals. Fluttershy was humming a song peacefully but was cut off with loud knock on the door.

"Huh, who wcould that be?" Fluttershy asked herself

"Angel, can you get the door please?" Fluttershy asked to her Bunny Angel

Angel nodded and went to the door. The bunny turns the door knob revealing a lavander unicorn and a dragon with a mysterious creature.

"Fluttershy, we need your help!" Twilight said

"Why? Whats the matter?" Fluttershy asked

"Can you patch this creature up? It has several cuts and bruises" Twilight said

"Oh my! Please put the creature on the sofa, I will get the first aid kit" Fluttershy said and went to the cabinet to get the first aid kit.

Twilight obeyed what Fluttershy said and put the creature to the Sofa. A few seconds, Fluttershy is back with the first aid kit and starts to patch up the creature. Twilight was surprised that Fluttershy can patch up this strange creature good. No more blood dripping out, injuries are patched and bruises were treated.

"Wow, I never knew you could patch the creature up easily" Twilight said astonished

"Thank you Twilight" Fluttershy said blushing

"So is there any bone fractures or dislocations?" Twilight asked

"Nope, this is a very lucky creature" Fluttershy said

"Oh thank Celestia for that" Spike said

"When will he wake up?" Twilight asked

"I don't know" Fluttershy said

Suddenly, the three can hear painful groan. They turn to the creature to see that he was waking up. Eyes where twitching and so does its fingers. The creature slowly opens his eyes.

"Where am I?" the creature said. The creature looks around to see a lavander and a yellow pegasus and a baby dragon.

_'A yellow horse with wings, a lavander horse with a horn and a... DRAGON?' _Minato thought

"Hello there umm... strange creature" Twilight said

_'THAT HORSE CAN TALK' _Minato thought ourloud with wide eyes

"What is your name hairless monkey?" Spike asked

_'NO WAY, THAT DRAGON CAN TALK TOO? ' _Minato thought_ 'They seem harmless and friendly. I might as well introduce myself to them'_

"My name is Namikaze Minato. The 4th Hokage" Minato said

"Nameh... Namikah... Naah..." Spike said struggling to pronounce Minato's name

"You can call me Minato if you want to" Minato said smiling

"ok Menahtoh" Spike said still struggled to say his name. Minato just chuckled

"By the way my name is Spike. This are my friends Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy" Spike said introducing himself ans his friends

"By the way, I have never heard a Howkahgay before" Twilight said struggling to say Hokage

_'Strange'_ Minato thought

"Where am I?" Minato asked

"Y-you a-are in my c-cottage." Fluttershy said timidly

"You are here in Ponyville, Equestria!" Spike said happily

"Huh... Is this world filled with talking horses and dragons?" Minato asked

"Well first of all, we are Ponies. Second yes it is but not mostly" Twilight said

_'A world with talking Ponies and Dragons. Am I in another dimension? And it seems that I am no longer in the Elemental Nations which means I am really on anther dimension' _Minato thought

"Hey Menahto, can I ask you a question?" Twilight asked

"Sure good ahead." Minato said

"What kind of creature are you? I haven't seen a creature like you before and I doubt there is a single book that have information about you" Twilight said

"I am a human and a Shinobi" Minato said

"Hue-man?" Spike said struggling to pronounce the word

"She-now-bee?" Twiligh said struggling to prounce the word

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked alittle confident

"A human is like a hairless monkey and doesn't have a tail. We have eyes, hair, feet and arms. And Shinobi are most come from a hidden village and performs a mission for a fee. This mission can be Manual labor, acting as escorts, gathering secret information, retrieving stolen items, carrying out assassinations, etc." Minato said

"A-assassinations!?" Twilight said

"Yes, I am from another dimension. I don't know why I got here. Maybe my teleportation technique had problems" Minato said

"Wait a minute, YOU CAN TELEPORT?" Twilight asked

"Yes. In my dimension, I was named The Yellow Flash" Minato said

"Yellow Flash?" Spike asked

"It's because of my hair being blonde" Minato said

"Well that make sense" Spike said

"I can't believe that you can teleport! Can you demonstrate it?" Twilight asked

"Umm... Twilight? He is injured remember?" Fluttershy said

"Oh, right. I guess we can wait" Twilight said

"Minato can stay with me so I can regularly replace his bandages" Fluttershy said

"Great! Then we best be going now" Twilight Said

"Bye Fluttershy, bye Menahtoh. See ya tomorrow" Spike said waving his hands

Minato and Fluttershy waved. Twilight ans Spike are out of the cottage and head back to the Golden Oaks Library. After a short travel, they arrived at the library. Twilight used the keys to open the other. Once they are in, Twilight commanded Spike to write a letter to her Mentor. Spike got the paper an the quill and started to write. Once Twilight is done, Spike send the letter to Twilight's Mentor by blowing it fire causing the paper turn into ash before going to Twilight's Mentor. Twilight smiled and look at the clock to see that its time for bed time.

"Alright Spike, lets get some rest" Twilight said

And with that, both of them went to their bedroom and go to sleep. The next day was a peaceful day. sunshine went through the windows hitting Twilight's face. Her eyes are slowly opening. She sit up and went downstairs to see Spike cleaning the Library. Twilight smiled.

"Morning Twilight" Spike said happily

"Morning to you too my number one assistant" Twilight said "Wanna go with me to Fluttershy's cottage to visit Menahto?"

"Would I!?" Spike said as he put the broom away

Twilight chuckled "Let me take my breakfast and take a shower and we'll be on our way!" Twilight said

Twilight went to the kitchen and eat her breakfast then went to the bath to take a shower. After that, she went upstairs to her room to dry off and she fixed her mane. After that, she went downstairs and called Spike. Then they head their way to Fluttershy's cottage. to visit Minato. After a short travel. they are in front of Fluttershy's cottage. Twilight knock on the door.

"The door is open, please come in!" a timid voice shouted from the inside

Twilight and Spike went inside and went to the sofa to find Fluttershy replacing old bandages to new ones and Minato sitting up.

"Morning Twilight and Spike" Fluttershy said looking up

"Morning to you too Fluttershy and Menahto" Twilight and Spike said happily

"I see that you are feeling well now Menahto" Twilight said

"Yes. Thanks to Fluttershy I can now stand up" Minato said

"So can you demonstrate your teleportation?"Twilight asked

"Sure? Why not" Minato said "But we have to go outside"

Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy and Minato went outside the cottage. Twilight is excited to see Minato teleport. Minato went to his back pocket to get his special kunai.

"What is that?" Spike asked

"Its my special kunai. I need it to teleport"Minato said and he throw the kunai to the furthest tree

"Ok, how does you teleportation work?" Twilight asked

"Well, My special kunai is my mark. When I teleport, I only go to a marked location" Minato said before he suddenly disappear

"What the?" Spike said

"Amazing! He is all the way over that tree over there" Fluttershy said pointing to the furthest tree

"Whoa!" Spike said amused

"Now I get it" Twilight said

Minato threw his kunai on a tree near Twilight before teleporting. Minato then get his special kunai and put it back to his back pocket.

"Amazing! I've got to tell this to my Mentor!" Said Twilight before poofing up a quill and a paper

"Where did you get that?" Minato asked

"Magic" Twilight simply said before giving the paper and the quill to Spike

_'Magic huh?' _Minato thought "By the way, who is your mentor?"**  
><strong>

"The goddess of the sun, Princess Celestia" Twilight said. Minato simply raised an eyebrow

"She raises the sun and lowers the sun and she is my teacher and I am her student" Twilight said

"oh, ok" Minato said

Twilight then said to Spike what to write. After that Spike send the letter to Princess Celestia.

"All done Twilight" Spike said happily

"Well done Spike" Twilight said

"Hey Minato since that your good to go, why don't you come to Ponyville? We can introduce to my friends and repair your clothes if you want" Twilight offered hoping Minato would agree

"Sure why not?" Minato said smilling

"Great! Come on let's go. Wanna come with us Fluttershy?" Twilight asked

"O-ok" Fluttershy said timidly

Minato, Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy walk to Ponyville to show Minato around and to greet Twilight's, Spike's and Fluttershy's friends.

_-To be Coninued_

**That is the end of Chapter 1 of the story. Hope you enjoy it! Nice reviews are appreciated and if there are any grammatical errors, I'm sorry about that. Chapter 2 will be out sooner or later.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Meet the Mane 6

_**Hello once again everyone and welcome to the second chapter of the story! Hope you enjoy. **_

_**Chapter 2 - Meet the Mane 6**_

Minato, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Spike went their way back to Ponyville to visit a seamstress. As they walk on the streets of Ponyville, some ponies are eyeing Minato while others whisper to other ponies. This made Minato sweat a little.

"Just ignore them Mehnahto, most ponies haven't seen a creature like you before" Twilight said

Twilight has a point. Minato nodded and proceed walking with Twilight and the others. A few minutes, they reached their destination. The building looks like a mini castle with beautiful decorations.

"Well, this is our first stop" Twilight said

"So this is where the seamstress is?" Minato asked

"Yeah... Her..." Spike said with a dreamy voice. Minato raised an eyebrow not knowing what's happening to Spike

"Whats up with Spike?" Minato asked. Twilight sighed and walk towards to Minato and went closer to his ear.

_"He has a crush on the seamstress" _Twilight whispered

"Oh, ok" Minato said then Twilight went to the door and knocks.

"Do come in" a voice said inside

With that, they went inside. Inside the building is full of mannequins, mirrors, different fabrics and dresses. Minato admired everything inside but what the most he admired was the clothes that the seamstress made. It has diamonds, ribbons and a matching fabric color.

"Wow, this dress looks beautiful" Minato said '_I wonder if I could request the seamstress to make a dress for Kushina?'_

"You think so darling?" A voice said. Minato turn around to see a white pony with horn on its head. It has a purple swirly made and has three diamonds on its flank as a cutiemark.

"Oh yes, are you the seamstress?" Minato asked

"Indeed darling. Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where everything is chic, unique and magnifique!" the pony said

"Mehnahto, this is Rarity. She is one of my friends and a seamstress" Twilight said as she approached the two.

"Hello there Rarity. My name is Namikaze Minato but you can just call me Minato" Minato said as he offered his hand for a shake

"Nice to meet you darling, you already know my name so no need for introducing" Rarity as she accepted Minato's hand for a shake

"Rarity, my friend Menahto needs his cloths repaired. Could you fix it?" Twilight asked

"Of course darling" Rarity said smiling

"Great! Is there a fitting room so I can take off my clothes?" Minato asked

"Oh yes there is. It is right over there darling" Rarity said as she pointed the room

Minato then went inside the room to take off his clothes. A few seconds, Minato went outside the room with his clothes worn off his body. He has a towel covering his private parts. The 3 mares blushed while Spike closed his eyes and put his hands on his eyes.

"Please make sure that you don't add anything. I want my clothes repaired only" Minato said as he approached Rarity

"O-of Course. In the meantime, why don't you sit on the sofa? This will only take me a couple of minutes" Rarity said as she takes the clothes with magic.

Minato nodded and went to the sofa. Twilight and the other went to the sofa as well and sit beside Minato. Twilight and Fluttershy is still blushing while Spike's eyes is still closed and covered.

"So, what is the next stop Twilight?" Minato asked

"O-oh u-um... Why don't we go to the Sugarcube corner next? Are you hungry?" Twilight asked. Minato's stomach growled

"Y-yeah. I guess I haven't ate breakfast." Minato said

"Perfect, Sugarcube corner is not far from here" Twilight said

Couple of minutes have passed, Rarity came back with Minato's clothes. There are no more scratches and it is well ironed. Minato was impressed how good Rarity is repairing his clothes. Minato smiled and walk towards to Rarity to take his clothes.

"It took me a while to iron it but the repairing was easy" Rarity said

"Thank you so much Rarity. I don't have any money in my pocket to pa-" Minato was cut off by Rarity

"Oh no need to pay me darling. Think of it as a friendly gift" Rarity said

"Thanks a lot Rarity, really. But I will pay you back someday" Minato said

Minato went inside the fitting room again to change. After 2 minutes, Minato went outside the fitting room. His robe and his blonde hair is flowing like if there is an invisible wind blowing it. Minato approached Rarity.

"Once again Rarity, thank you" Minato said

"Your welcome darling, anything for a friend" Rarity said

"Now, shall we continue Twilight?" Minato said looking at Twilight

"Yes of coarse. Rarity wanna come with us? We are going introduce Menahto to our friends" Twilight said

"Of course I will join. Why wouldn't I?" Rarity said

Minato and the other then exited the Carousel Boutique and went off to their next destination. The sugercube corner was not far. It only takes them only 3 minutes to reach it. The building is like a gingerbread house. Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Is this the Sugarcube corner?" Minato asked

"Yes it is, this is where my hyperactive friend lives." Twilight asked

Twilight then went inside and the rest of the gang followed. inside the building is decorated with sweets and all the food inside is all sweets. Minato admired everything inside. He looks left and right see everything inside is sweet. Once Minato looks in front now, he only sees blue eyes and pink everywhere.

"Hi!" a voice said to him. Minato was startled by this and backed away. He then sees a pink mare with a curly mane and has 3 balloons on its flank as a cutiemark.

"Hello there strange looking creature" the pink mare said and suddenly, the pink mare was behind Minato "What are you? You look like a hairless monkey who doesn't have a tail."

"U-umm... I'm a human and a shinobi" Minato said

"Hue-mane? Shee-now-bee?" the pink mare said

"Menahto this is Pinkie Pie. She is very hyperactive" Twilight said as she approached the two

"Hi! My name is Pinkie Pie! Do you like sweets?! Do you like cupcakes, chocolates and cakes?! Do you like parties?!" Pinkie pie said

"Yes, yes and yes" Minato said and he was suddenly crushed by the pink mare

"Me too! Wanna be my friend? Cause I am befriended with everypony here in Ponyville except for you!" Pinkie Pie said

"U-um, Pinkie? Your crushing him" Spike said

"O-oh s-sorry" Pinkie said as he let go Minato

"That's *pant* ok... I'll *Gasp* I'll be your friend" Minato said. Just then, Minato's stomach growls

"Look's like somepony is hungry! What do you wanna order?

Minato then ordered a bunch of cupcakes. Pinkie nodded and dash off straight to the kitchen. Minato then went to an open table and the gang followed. As minato and the other sits on the chair, Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared out of nowhere with hot cupcakes.

"Here you go maynahto. a batch hot cupcakes" Pinkie said

"Thanks Pinkie" Minato said

Minato takes one of the cupcakes and takes a bite. Minato's eyes widen and looks at the cupcake. Minato then finishes the cupcake in one bite and takes another. A couple mintues, Minato is now full. Beside him are empty trays.

"Forgive my table manners, I haven't ate breakfast" Minato said sadly

"That's ok so now that your done, let's go to the Sweet Apple Acres" Twilight said

"And since you don't have any bits on you, I'll make those cupcakes you ate on the house" Pinkie said happily

"Really? Thanks" Minato said happily

"Say Pinkie, wanna come?" Twilight offered

"Of course. Just let me tell the Cakes that I'm going to visit somepony" Pinkie said before dashing off the stairs

_'Wow, her speed is amazing. I wonder if she is a shinobi. Twilight said she is HYPERactive so there is no way...' _Minato thought

"What's taking Pinkie so long?" Spike asked

"Well, whats taking YOU long?" a voice said near the door. Minato and the other turn to see Pinkie Pie near the door.

_'She might surpasses Lord seconds and mine's speed' _Minato thought

"Well come on. Lets get a move on!" Pinkie said

With that, Minato and the other exited Sugarcube Corner walk the streets of Ponyville. Minato's ears suddenly twitched and stops. Twilight and the other raised an eyebrow not knowing what is happening to Minato. Twilight tried to ask what's going on the Minato.

"Menahto, what wro-" Twilight was cut off by Minato

"Do you hear that?" Minato asked looking at the sky

"Hear what?" Twilight said

"Look out below!" a voice shouted.

Minato and the other suddenly sees a blue blur coming towards them. They cleared away before the blue blur crashes on the ground creating smoke and a small crater. As the smoke clears, they saw a cyan pony with wings with a rainbow colored mane has a could with a rainbow thunderbolt on its flank as a cutiemark.

"Sorry about that guys" the cyan pony said. The cyan pony then noticed the creature beside Twilight.

"Uh... What are you?" the cyan pony asked Minato

"I-I'm a human a-and a Shinobi" Minato said

"You're just on time Rainbow Dash! Meet Menahto" Twilight said as she introduced Minato to Rainbow Dash

"Hi, my name is Namikaze Minato but you can call me Minato." Minato said

"Minawtro huh? Sorry if I pronounce your name wrong. Well, my name is Rainbow Dash! The fastest flyer in Equestria and don't forget it bub!" Rainbow Dash said proudly

"Fastest flyer huh? Is that what they call you?" Minato asked

"Yep!" Rainbow Dash said still proud

"Back in my world, they used to call me The Yellow Flash. I look forward to see your speed and see if you can surpasses mine" Minato said

"Hey! are you saying that you're fastest than me?! How about a race?" Rainbow Dash said being competitive

"How about tomorrow? We still need to go to Sweet Apple Acres" Minato said

"Hey, that's what I'm going. Mind if I join?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Sure why not?" Minato said

Rainbow Dash then joined the group and went to Sweet Apple Acres. After 4 minutes, they are now walking on the road towards the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres. Minato looks left and right to see Apple trees everywhere.

_'Wow, whoever owns this must be a hard working farmer' _Minato thought. Just then, they all heard a girlish voice.

"D-did everypony hear that?" Fluttershy said scared

"Yeah, what about you Men-" Twilight was cut off to see Minato was not on her side anymore.

"Minawtro! Where are you!" Rainbow Dash screamed. Another girlish scream occurred once again.

"We have no time to look for him, let's go girls." Twilight said as they trot/fly towards the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres. Once they are inside, they all gasped to see a small Yellow filly with a red mane and red bow on its head is being chased by a creature with a body of a lion with wings of a bat and a tail of a scorpion hybrid.

"Somepony... HELP!" the yellow filly screamed in a western tone

"Oh no!" Fluttershy said

"Whatever do we do!" Rarity said

"I say we kick his butt" Rainbow Dash said and begins to charge at the creature.

The creature stops for a moment to see a blue blur coming right towards him. He dodge the in coming blue blur and proceeds to chase the yellow filly. The blue blur crashed on the stacks of hay.

"SOMEPONY! HELP!" the yellow filly screamed once more

"I'll handle it" Twilight said

Twilight's horn then shines purple bright. She then aims it on the creature and blasts it but missed. The Projectile contact on a nearby boulder and exploded. The yellow filly screamed once more for help.

"SOMEPONY!" the yellow filly screamed once more

"Don't worry sis'! Y'all sister is comin'!" a voice shouted with a western tone

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike and Fluttershy looks to the left to see an orange mare with a yellow mane with a cowboy hat and it has 3 apples on its flank as a cutiemark.

"AppleJack!" the filly said while running.

The orange mare then charges at the creature trying to tackle it the yellow filly can be safe. The creature stops for a moment to see the orange pony charging towards it. The creature smiles deviously and slap the orange mare away. The creature then looks at the yellow filly now shaking with fear. The yellow filly then started to trot away but the creature gain pursuit.

"SOMEPONY! ANYPONY! HEL-" the yellow filly was cut off by tripping on a rock. The yellow filly turns around to see the creature is now on top of the pony.

"Somepony... Anypony... Help..." the yellow filly said softly and is shaking with fear.

On the hay stack, Rainbow Dash's head pops up. She then saw the yellow filly was tackled by the creature.

"Aww man... I've got to save AppleBloom" Rainbow Dash said before dashing off. She suddenly felt a pain on her wing and that made her fell down.

"Argh... Why now? Why on the time like this?" Rainbow Dash said as she looks at the creature and the filly

The creature then smiled deviously again and then it raised its scorpion tail and giving it a good aim. The tail then began to travel towards the yellow filly aiming for the heart but before the tail contacts to the yellow filly's chess, she suddenly disappeared. The tail contact on the ground. The creature's eyes widen to see that its prey is no longer on its grasp. the orange mare can't believe what she saw, her sister disappeared in an instant.

_'What in tarnation?' _the orange mare thought

Suddenly, a creature with a blonde hair and a robe appeared right in front of her and on its arms is the yellow filly who's eyes are closed and shaking with fear. The creature with a blonde hair looks up to see the orange mare.

"I believe that this little pony is your" the creature said

"AppleBloom!" the orange mare said as she took the filly from the creature's arms

"AppleBloom, hey AppleBloom, wake up" the orange mare said

"A-AppleJack?" the yellow filly said

"It's ok AppleBloom. your sister is right here" the orange mare said giving the yellow filly a hug.

Minato smiled at this. He turns around to see the creature is angrily glaring at him. Minato angrily glared at the creature back.

"What's aout menahto. That creature is a Manticore and it is very dangerous" Twilight said

_'So that's what this creature is called huh?' _Minato said before closing his eyes '_By obversing the Manticore's movements, it doesn't uses its wings. However, it uses its tail to inject poison since it releases venom. All I have to do is to immobilize the tail since it injects poison' _Minato thought recapping everything before opening his eyes.

"Everyone stay where you are!" Minato said before reaching to his back pocket

"I'll take care of that creature!" Minato said throwing a bunch of his special kunai but not hitting the Manticore nor anypony

Minato then reaches again to his back pocket get one special kunai for him to use. Minato then charges at the Manticore. The Manticore readies its tail to grab Minato waiting for the right time to strike. The Manticore then uses its tail to grab Minato and the Manticore was victorious and now Minato is in the grasp of the Manticore. The Manticore deviously smiles and readies the stinger to sting Minato. The stinger then charge towards to Minato but before it contacts to Minato, Minato suddenly disappears resulting the Manticore stinging itself up. Minato then reappeared on a marked location which is near the tree.

_'Perfect. The tail should be immobilized now. I just have to knock this creature out cold' _Minato thought as he charges his rasengan.

Once the rasengan is ready, Minato then teleported side to side until he is now infront of the Manticore. In Minato's hands have 2 rasengans, one on the left and one on the right. Minato then slams them in the Manticore and the Manticore roared in pain.

**"Time-Space, Rasengan Barrage"** The Manticore then flew straight and it hit on a huge boulder knocking the Manticore out cold.

"Well, that took care of... it..." Minato said as he saw everypony's mouth is wide open and thier jaws are touching the ground.

"That...Was...AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said as approach Minato

"I-I can't believe it... I have never seen somepony move that fast" Rarity said as she approache Minato

"I have to tell this to Princess Celestia" Twilight said as she called Spike

"Oh MI GOSH! Meynahto, how could you go from one place from another so fast? You were all like **BOOM** and **KA-PAWE** and all like **WOOSH**!" Pinkie said as she approached Minato

"Seriously? How did you do that?" Rainbow Dash said

"Calm there RD. Don't startle the fell'er here" a voice said from behind. Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Rarity turn around to see the orange and the yellow filly.

"Hi there. Name's AppleJack. Thanks fer savin mah sis' from that Manticore" AppleJack said

"Thank you mister, name's AppleBloom" AppleBloom said "If it wasn't for you, I would be dead meat!"

"Oh its nothing really" Minato said

"By da way, what yer name partner?" AppleJack asked

"My name is Namikaze Minato but you can call me Minato" Minato said

"Nice to meet ya Menawto! Say, wanna stay for lunch?" AppleJack offered

"I would love too" Minato said smiling

"Can we come too AJ?" Rainbow ask

"Sure! After all, y'all did yer best to save mah sis'" AppleJack said

"Hey Minato!" Twilight called as she approached Minato with Spike and Fluttershy

"What is it?" Minato asked

"The Princess would like to see you later. She is on her way here" Twilight said

"OooK?" Minato said

"In the meantime, wah don't we go inside dah barn? I'll ask Granny Smith to bake her world's famous ApplePie." AppleJack said

And with that, Minato and the gang went inside the barn but before they could go inside the barn, a sudden crash happen. Minato and the other turn around to see a Chariot with 2 pony with wings and has armor in front of the Chariot. The Chariot doors open to reveal a tall white pony that has both wings and a horn, a blue, green, violet and pink mane flowing, has a crown and a sun on its flank as a Cutiemark. The pony have several cuts and bruises.

"P-princes Celestia? W-what happened?" Twilight asked

"The Changelings! *pant* They are attacking Canterlot!" Celestia said panting

_-To Be Continued_

**_That is it for chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Nice reviews are welcome and appreciated and so sorry for taking this too long to post. Anyways, I hope the action seen is all right cause not pro writing one until then everyone or everypony! Seeya at next chapter._**


	4. Chapter 3 - The invasion -Part 1-

**_Hello again everyone! Welcome to next chapter of the story! I recommend you guys to listen Naruto/Naruto Shippuden ost fighting themes since I'm not allowed to post any musical ost. Anyways, on to the story!_**

**_Chapter 3 - The Changeling Invasion -Part 1- : The Yellow Flash vs Changelings_**

"The Changelings! *pant* They are attacking Canterlot!" Celestia said Panting

"WHAT!?" The 6 mares and Spike shouted

"What's a Changeling?" Minato asked

"Changelings are largely equine in appearance but possess insect-like characteristics. They have black carapace-like coats, webbed manes and tails, reflection-less eyes, fangs, bent horns, insect-like wings and holes in their legs" Twilight explained

"Unlike us ponies, changelings don't have cutiemarks and they nature and desire to feed on love and would take advantage of the love given to them by their unwitting caretakers" Celestia added

"Why are they attacking Canterlot anyway" Minato asked

"Because they want to take revenge on Shining Armor. I, my sister, Cadence, Shining Armor and the Royal Guards are doing the best we can to repel the attack but it is not working and we can't seemingly call reinforcements since there are Changelings everywhere" Celestia said

"Go on..." Minato said

"I thought that this was the end for us. Most Royal Guards had been killed but some are still live and doing the best they can to repel the attack but no matter how they try, the changelings keeps moving on. Then suddenly, a letter appeared right on my face. I know that the letter was sent by non other than my Student Twilight Sparkle. I insist to read the letter but Shining Armor force me to read it. After I read the letter, I went to the secret passage of Canterlot castle to get the Chariot and went straight here to Sweet Apple Acres to ask for your help" Celestia said telling her story

"Will you help?" Celestia asked hopping to accept her request

"Accept it Mehnahto. Canterlot needs you and don't worry, we will help" Twilight said

"Alright, I'll accept your request" Minato said

"Oh thank you. I am happy that you accepted my request. Now let us go, we don't have enought time" Celestia said as she walk towards back to her Chariot

"Pardon me Princess but the Chariot cannot fit us all. Even if Rainbow Dash and Flutlershy are gonna fly, We still can't fit." Rarity said

"Don't worry, I'll be on the roof" Minato said as he jump and lands on the Chariot's roof

"W-what the? How does he do th-" Rainbow was cut off by Twilight

"Let's go!" Twilight said

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, AppleJack and Spike along with Celestia are inside the Chariot while Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Minato are outside going to fly. Well, except Minato which will be staying on the Roof. The two ponies with wings readies themselves and took off flying towards Canterlot. After 3 minutes of flight, they reached Canterlot. Minato's eyes widen as what he saw reminds him the attack of the nine tails on the leaf village.

_"So much disaster... Reminds of the attack of the nine tails" _Minato said clutching his fist

The Chariot and the 2 mares then went lower and went to the secret passage of Canterlot. They went inside the secret passage. The secret passage is likely a long tunnel way. After 2 minutes, the Chariot lands on the center of a stone circle. Minato then jump of the Chariot room and the mares in the chariot went outside.

"Ok... Now I'm really starting to get curious. How come you jump high and never fell down the chariot when it was flying?" Rainbow Dash asked

"I'll answer that later but right now, we gotta repel the changeling attack" Minato said

"Right let us go. Shining Armor and the rest are waiting at the castle" Celestia said

Minato and the other then went to the stairs to exit the secret passage and went to a bunch of hallways. After 3 minutes, Minato and the others reached the hall. There, they found a white pony with a blue mane and has a horn and has a star inside a shield and has three more little stars on the top.

"SHINING ARMOR!" Twilight shouted. The pony turn around to see Twilight.

"TWILY" Shining Armor said

"SHINING ARMOR, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Twilight said

Shining Armor turn around to see changelings coming towards him. Minato then spring into action. Minato reaches to his back pocket then throws a bunch of his special kunai and takes another special kunai before he disappears. The changelings suddenly stop moving. This made everypony and Spike an eyebrow. Minato then reappears near the castle doors and the changelings is starting to fall down and lossing consciousness. Blood dripping out on their body.

_**"Spiralling Flash Super Super Round Dance Howl Style Three!"**_

Everypony's eyes widen. Nopony can't kill many changelings that fast.

_"Such amazing speed... I can't believe it!" _Celestia thought

_"Even I can't move that fast" _Rainbow Dash said.

Minato then turns around and walk towards Shining Armor.

"Are you alright?" Minato asked

"U-uh yeah... Thanks for saving me" Shining Armor said "So you're the guy known as the Yellow Flash huh?"

"Yeah, that's me. My name is Namikaze Minato but you can call me Minato" Minato said

"Shining Armor, once again thanks for saving me but there are other ponies who still needs your help and your speed" Shining said

"Shining Armor, where is Cadence and Luna?" Celestia said as she and the gang approached the two

"Cadence and Luna are in the royal garden with the remaining royal guards" Shining said

"Oh my! We've got to save them" Fluttershy said

"Right, you guys go to the Royal gardens while I do my own plans" Minato said before summoning many clones of himself

"What in tarnation?" AppleJack said

"No time to explain, I'll explain it later. Right now, we have to focus wining on this battle" Minato said. The gang nodded

"Good luck Flash" Shining said

And with that, Shing Armor and the rest went to the royal gardens to save Cadence and Luna leaving Minato with his clones. Minato then turns around to face his clones and proceeded to tell his plan.

"Alright, Listen up! We have to save as many citizens as possible. I know that there are still citizens out there waiting for help. And also, I want all of you to scatter as many special kunai as you can. Is that clear?" Minato said

"YES!" the clones said

With that, Minato and his clones went outside the Canterlot castle to begin Minato's Plan.

"SCATTER!" Minato shouted as he and his clones scattered.

Meanwhile with Shining Armor and the rest, they reached the royal the garden and there they saw Luna, Cadence and the rest of the royal guards fighting the changelings. They all have several injuries and bruises. Shining Armor seeing Cadence with several injuries made him man.

"Stay... AWAY... FROM... CADENCE!" Shining shouted as he fired a bunch of magical projectiles hitting changelings.

_"I haven't seen Shining Armor getting this mad before" _Twilight thought

After a few more shots, there are no more changelings surrounds Cadence and the others. Shining Armor pants heavily because of so much energy loss but he was happy to protect his wife. Cadence Luna and the Royal guards then went to Shining armor and the others.

"Shining Armor, are you alright?" Candece asked worried

"I-I'm fine... Just *pants* out of shape *pants*" Shining said

Just then 5 royal guards suddenly transforms into a changeling and preparing an attack but then, the 5 changelings stops for a moment and then falls down loosing consciousness. Shining Armor's and the other's eyes widen who they saw. It was The Yellow Flash

"Am I too late?" Minato asked

"Nah. Yer just on time partner" AppleJack said

"I saw what did you do Shining Armor. You should never go berserk in a time like this" Minato said as he approached the gang

" Y-your r-right, I-I'm s-sorry" Shining said

"So you art thou Yellow Flash?" the dark blue Pony said with both wings and horn like Celestia, her mane is is like the sky at night with stars and has a moon on her flank as her cutiemark and has a crown

"I must say, that name fits you well" the pink pony said with noth wing and horn like Luna and Celestia, her mane has the color blue pink and violet and a has crystal heart on her flank as her cutiemark and has a crown.

"So tell thee. What is thou name?" the dark pony said

"My name is Namikaze Minato but you can call me Minato you highness" Minato said

"We thank you for saving our lives from those changelings" the pink pony said

"We forgot to introduce ourselves, My name is Luna" Luna said

"And my name is Mi Amore Cadenza but you can call me Cadance" Cadance said

"Nice to meet you Princess Luna and Princess Cadance" Minato said

"Say fake Minato, where is the real Minato? Where is he? Where is he? Where is he!?" Pinkie said

"Pinkie, what in the heavens are you saying darling?" Rarity asked

"He is not the Real Minato, he is fake" Pinkie said

"Pinkie is right. I am a shadow clone. The real Minato is somewhere in Canterlot. He summoned me to find you guys and since I found you guys, I will now tell him" Minato said as he disappeared creating smoke. After a few seconds, the smoke dissipated to reveal Minato.

"Minato!" Pinkie said happily

"Now that I found you guys, I have a plan to repel the attack of the changelings" Minato said

"Really what is it?" Celestia said

"Princess Luna, Cadance and Celestia was it? You 3 have the same power level I have. I am planning to erect a large barrier that is malleable but it was noted that it is usable by Kage-Calibre. You might be thinking what is a Kage-Calibre. well, a Kage-Calibre has the same power level as I have and since only you 3 have the same power as I have. We can erect a malleable barrier but to do that, we need to be in a square formation." Minato said and suddenly, 3 Minato's appeared

The 3 Minato then approached the princesses The 1st Minato touched Celestia's head, the 2nd one on Luna's head and the 3rd one on Cadence's head. After the princess and the 3 Minato disappeared.

"Now that is done, we need to drag the changelings away" Minato said

"How can we drag all of them out?" Spike asked

"Simple, by teleporting them away from us" Minato said as he performs hand seals

_**"Flying Raijin Jutsu!"**_ and with that, all changelings teleported somewhere far away from Canterlot

"No way... How did you?" Twilight asked

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I need to go to my formation" Minato said _**"Flying Raijin Jutsu"**_

Minato then teleported somewhere near the waterfalls. Minato then closes his eyes and channels his Chakra. Meanwhile with Princess Celestia, her horn starts to glow red.

"What is happening?" Celestia asked

"Just calm down" Minato said

Meanwhile with Cadence, her horn starts to glow red.

"What is happening to my horn?" Cadance asked

"Calm down. There is nothing to worry about" Minato said

Meanwhile with Luna, her horn starts to glow red.

"What is happening to thou horn?" Luna asked

"Calm yourself princess" Minato said

Suddenly, Celestia's, Cadance's and Luna's horn released a red energy towards the sky. Meanwhile with Minato, he opened his eyes and performs a hand seal.

_**"Ninja Art: Four Crimson Ray Formation"**_ and with that, Minato also released a red energy towards the sky. The red energy stopped as it reaches its limit then the red energy starts to create red walls and a red cealing made by the energy released from the 3 princesses and Minato. Once the walls and the ceiling enclosed, Minato smiled.

_"That should take care of it now I just need to seal the Barrier" _Minato thought

Minato then performed hand seals and the other Minato with the princesses performed the hand seals as well. Once they are done, they slam their hand creating a seal on the ground. After that Minato teleported back to Shining Armor and the 3 princesses teleported back as well with the help of Minato's shadow clone.

"What did you do?" Shining Armor asked Minato

"I made a malleable barrier. No one will ever get in or out unless one of the Princesses makes a passage" Minato said

"Awesome! With that barrier, the attack of the changelings is over" Rainbow Dash asked

"That's what you think!" a voice said

Minato and the others turn their attention to the source of the voice. They gasped to see a tall and a mature changeling with a crown on its head and has a thunder-like horn.

"Queen Chyrsalis?" They said except Minato

_-To be Continued_

**_That is it for the first part of the attack. I know that Minato takes all the action and fighting stuff but on the next chapter, I will make sure that the Mane 6 will fight Chrysalis alone. Thank you by the way for the nice reviews. If you see any grammatical errors, so sorry about that. Please point that out so I can update the story. I'll see you guys on the next chapter!_**

"


	5. Chapter 4 - The invasion -Part 2-

_**Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 4 of the story. I promised that the mane 6 will fight Chrysalis alone and I will do that promise. Also, thank you for the reviews and the support I really appreciate it! Anyways, on to the story!**_

_**Chapter 4 - The Changeling Invasion -Part 2- : The Elements of Harmony vs Queen Chrysalis**_

"Queen Chrysalis?" They said except Minato

"That's right and don't think that this is all over!" Chrysalis then charges a magical projectile and aims it for Princess Celestia

_"So on the back of Celestia is the one who repel the attack single-handed huh?" _Chrysalis thought

When the magical projectile is ready, Chrysalis then fires and the projectile charges towards to Princess Celestia. Celestia managed to dodge the attack but Minato didn't have enough time to react and was hit by Chrysalis' attack. Everypony and Spike gasped and Chrysalis laughed.

"MEYNAHTO!" Everypony and Spike said

"Hahahaha! Now that creature is out of the way, you're next Cadence then Shining Armor" Chrysalis said

Minato was groaning painfully. His chest is burned and smoking. Fluttershy was tearing while others are in pure shock. Minato opens his eyes a little bit.

"T-twi-ght... Y-you and t-the others h-have to h-handle this one f-for me..." Minato said before loosing consciousness.

Fluttershy is now crying and the others are tearing up. Twilight closes her eyes for a moment and opens them once more.

"Come on girls. We have to fulfill Mehnahto's promise!" Twilight said and Rarity, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie nodded

"Then you might need this my little ponies" Celestia said as she magically poofs the 6 Elements of Harmony and gives it to their respective user.

AppleJack the element of Honesty, Fluttershy the element of Kindness, Rarity the element of Generosity, Pinkie Pie the element of Laughter, Rainbow Dash the element of Loyalty and finally Twilight Sparkle the element of Magic.

"FOOLS! You think you and the elements will defeat me!? I am at my full power and you need more than those elements to beat me!" Chrysalis said

"We won't know unless we TRY!" Twilight screamed out as the other charge at Chrysalis.

Rainbow Dash was the first one to attack since she is faster than anypony else. She tried to tackle Chrysalis down but Chrysalis dodge it. Next one is AppleJack. She tried to catch Chrysalis using her lasso but she dodge it with ease. Next is Pinkie pie. She readies her party cannon and aims it for Chrysalis.

"FIRE!" Pinkie shouted as the party cannon fired

5 Cannon balls went towards to Chrysalis. Chrysalis just smirked as she makes a magical force field. Next is Twilight along with Rarity. They are both charging up a magical projectile and aims it for Chrysalis.

"Why can't you just accept that you lose?" Chrysalis asked

"No, we will never give up!" Twilight said

The magical projectile is now charged up. Once it is, Twilight and Rarity fires the magical projectile to Chrysalis. Chrysalis yawns as the magical projectile contacts the magical force field. The magical projectile is slowly shrinking until it disappeared.

"You see? You can't beat me even if you are using the elements" Chrysalis said

"For your information Chrysalis, we haven't used our elements yet" Twilight said

"What!?" Chrysalis said as he force field disappeares

"Yep, we were just warming up!" Twilight said

Suddenly, the elements are starting glow. The mane 6 can suddenly feel the power flowing. Rainbow Dash getting faster, AppleJack getting stronger, Pinkie getting more hyper, Twilight and Rarity getting powerful. Fluttershy on the other hand is starting to get angry and angry.

"NOPONY HURTS ANY MY FRIENDS!" Fluttershy shouted as she charge at Chrysalis but she dodge Fluttershy's attack.

Next is Rainbow Dash again trying to tackle Chrysalis to the ground and Chrysalis manage to dodge it. Next on is AppleJack charging to Chrysalis. AppleJack goes on her bucking position and bucks Chrysalis but Chrysalis manage to dodge it by crouching down. She stands up and feeling that her crown was not in place.

"If y'all lookin fer your Crown, its right over there at the waterfalls" AppleJack said

"THAT IS IT!" Chrysalis shouted

Chrysalis begins to glow green. Her eyes is glowing dark green while the rest of her body glows light green. She suddenly screams and releases a magical force knocking AppleJack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to the ground.

"This is bad" Celestia said

"What is it dear sister?" Luna said

"Remember what Chrysalis said she is on her full power state? She is lying, she was using only 50% of her power before but now, she is now at her maximum state" Celestia said

"Cadence, are you done?" Celestia asked

"Not yet Auntie, but I'm almost done" Cadence said healing Minato

Suddenly, Cadence, Luna, Celestia and Shining Armor are hearing painful groan. They look at Minato to see he is slowly waking up. Cadence then speeds up the healing making the burns and the wounds heals faster. After a few seconds, the burn and the wounds are completely gone.

"Thank goodness your ok" Luna said

"You made us worried there Flashy" Shining said

"Listen, Mehnatow is it? I'm sorry for-" She was cut off by Minato

"Its ok. Right now, we have to problem that changeling" Minato said as he looks at Twilight and Rarity fires their magical projectile to Chrysalis but Chrysalis defended herself using her force field.

"Aren't you going go out there and help them out?" Cadence asked

"I'm afraid I cannot. I'm out of my special Kunai" Minato said

"Then what are thou going to do?" Luna asked

"Analysis, we need to Analyze her and find her weakness cause everyone or everypony has a weakness" Minato said

Minato, the Princess and Shining Armor then tries to Analyze the battle. They saw AppleJack bucking many cannon ball towards to Chrysalis with the help of Pinkie Pie. Every cannon is forced to be stop once it hit the force field. Suddenly, AppleJack bucks one cannon ball so hard it charge towards the upper part of the shield. the force field suddenly twinkle as the cannon ball contacted. Once the cannon falls down, a small crack appeared and only Minato saw this.

"That's it!" Minato said

"What? What is it?" The princesses and Shining Armor said

"Guys! The force field will break as you hit on the upper part!" Minato shouted

The mane 6 turns around and looks at Minato. They all smiled to see Minato ok.

"Minato! you're ok!" Fluttershy said

"I'm fine, now hit the upper part of the shield!" Minato shouted

"Right, everypony! Let's go!" Twilight shouted as she and Rarity prepares another magical projectile

Pinkie charges the party cannon while AppleJack stretches her forelegs with Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy only stares at Chrysalis.

"Alright everypony! ATTACK!" Twilight shouted

AppleJack aims for the upper part of the shield. She goes on her position and bucks it. The cannon ball contacted to the shield and the shield twinkled again. The party cannon fired 5 cannon balls and went straight to the upper part of the shield. the shield again twinkled. Pinkie dashes of and returns full of cannon balls. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy charged at the upper part of the shield. They start bumping their body with force and strength. As they bump their bodies along AppleJack and Pinkie Pie firing cannon balls, the shield twinkles brighter. This made Chrysalis weak and tired. Twilight and Rarity was the last two who haven't attacked.

"This one is the finishing attack. Ready Rarity?" Twilight asked Rarity

"Of course I am Darling" Rarity said

And with that, Twilight and Rarity fires the Magical projectile at the upper part of the shield. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew away before it contacted the shield. The force feild suddenly to twinkle even brighter and brighter until it suddenly explodes creating a large smoke. The smoke dissipated revealing a weak Chrysalis laying on the ground panting. They all went to Chrysalis.

"You're finish Chrysalis, you don't have the power to destroy us now" Cadance said

"What shall thou do dear sister?" Luna asked Celestia

"I will imprison Chrysalis to the dungeon for eternity" Celestia said

"Curse you! One day, I will kill you, Cadence, Shining Armor, Luna and the others!" Chrysalis said

"Shining Armor, May you?" Celestia said

"Will do Princess, Come on Chrysalis. Dungeon for you" Shining said as he cast a spell on Chrysalis' horn

"Wh-What did you do?" Chrysalis asked

"I cast a special spell on your horn. You're not able to use any magic until then" Shining Armor said

"GAURDS!" Celestia and Luna shouted. Three guards approached Luna and Celestia

"Please help Shining Armor put Chrysalis into the Dungeons" Celestia said

"Yes your highness" the guards said as the approached Chrysalis.

The Guards help Chrysalis up and Shining Armor lead the way towards the Dungeon leaving the princesses, The Elements of Harmony and Minato.

"Well, that changeling is taken care off, I guess we should-" Minato was suddenly cut off by the mane 6 hugging him.

"Thank you Mehnato. Without you, we wouldn't beat Chrysalis and Chrysalis might kill my brother" Twilight said

"No problem guys" Minato said. The mane 6 broke the group hug.

"Mhinatow, I would like to thank you for aiding us repelling the attack of the changelings" Celestia said

"Your welcome your highness" Minato said. Suddenly, Shining Armor is back.

"I commanded the guards to guard Chrysalis Princess" Shining said

"Good job Shining Armor" Celestia said

"Say Mehnawto, about-" Rainbow Dash was cut off by Minato

"Right, I'll explain myself to you all" Minato said

_-To be Continued_

**_Well, that is it for Chapter 4! Hope you guys like the it and I fulfilled my promise that the mane 6 will fight Chrysalis alone. Nice reviews are appreciated and once again, thank you guys for the reviews. See you guys on the next chapter!_**


	6. Chapter 5 - Explaination

_**Hello once again everyone! Welcome to chapter 5 of the chapter. I can't think of a great title for this chapter so I'm sorry if the title sucks. Anyways, see you at the bottom!**_

_**Chapter 5 - Explainations!**_

"Alright, I'll explain myself to you all" Minato said

"For those who haven't know what creature am I, I am a human and a Shinobi. Now you might be asking that "What is a human and what is a Shinobi?". Well for starts, a human is a hairless monkey and it has no tail. Next one is a Shinobi. Shinobi or other words ninja does missions like doing manual labour, acting as escorts, retrieving stolen items, gathering secret information and carry out assassinations and comes fromma hidden village" Minato said

"NINJA YOU SAY?!" Pinkie Pie asked and Minato nodded

"By the way, back then when we were in Ponyville you said that you are a Ho-cow-gay..." Twilight said struggling to say Hokage

"Hokages are leaders of konohagakure and they are generally acknowledge to be the strongest in the village. Hokages usually wears a hokage hat and a hokage robe just like this" Minato said pointing at his robe

"Say Mwenahto? What's with the doodle on the back?" AppleJack asked

"On the back of the robe says "The 4th Hokage" written in our native language" Minato said

"Alright now time for my question, how come you jump that far and how come you didn't fell down the Chariot roof while flying?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Because I have Chakra in my body. Not only I have them, but also you guys have them. Now you might be asking what Chakra is? Well, Chakra is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra pathway system. Chakra is also a form of life energy that all living individuals produce to some degree and require to survive" Minato explained

"In other words, Chakra is Magic" Minato said

"Wow really?" Twilight said and Minato nodded

"Cool, if we have Chaka in our body, this means we can jump far too?" Rainbow Dash asked smiling and Minato nodded

"AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted

"But... you can't do it" Minato said

"WHAT? Why?" Rainbow asked

"Because you have more physical energy than spiritual energy" Minato said

"Well... What do I have to do to increase my spiritual energy?" Rainbow asked

"Simple, by studying or by meditating but if you more spiritual than physical energy, all you need to do is exercise" Minato said

"Studying or by Meditating? BORING!" Rainbow said and Minato chuckled

"Well, I think its time for us to explain ourselves" Celestia said

Celestia tells Minato first that she is an Alicorn along with Luna and Cadence. Then, she tells her story how she ruled Equestria with her sister, how the ponies much appreciated Celestia's day than night, how Luna turned into Nightmare moon and banish her into the moon, how Nightmare moon comes back to equestria to bring eternal night and finally, she tells Minato The Elements of Harmony.

"The Elements of Harmony?" Minato asked

"Yes, The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of Harmony. They are arguably the most powerful force in Equestria. Each element has their respective user: AppleJack the element of Honesty, Fluttershy the element of Kindness, Rarity the element of Generosity, Pinkie Pie the element of Laughter, Rainbow Dash the element of Loyalty, and finally Twilight Sparkle the element of Magic" Celestia said

Minato then looks at the mane 6.

_"No wonder why Rarity is Generous to me, Fluttershy being Kind, and Pinkie being funny being hyperactive..." _Minato thought _"Though I still haven't seen AppleJack being honest and Rainbow Dash being Loyal. Guess I'll see it sooner or later"_

Minato then looks at Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia, can I ask you a question?" Minato asked Celestia

"You may" Celestia said

"I forgot to tell you I live on another Dimension. I don't know why I teleported here though. I need to get back to my Dimension for I have a family back at home. Is there by any chance you know how to get me back home?" Minato asked

"I'm afraid I don't know how to get to back to your Dimension. There are countless of Dimension out there and non of us know what Dimension you came from but I will find how to get you back home" Celestia said

"Thank you Princess" Minato said

"Until then, you may live with Twilight" Celestia said

"Twilight, please make The Yellow Flash feel home" Celestia said

"You can count on me Princess" Twilight said

"Now before you could back to Ponyville. I request a lending hoof to help us clean the mess" Celestia said as she looks around to see dead changeling

Minato summons ten shadow clones. He then command them to put markings on the changelings while he will mark a place somewhere far away from Canterlot.

"Scatter!" Minato said

Minato and his shadow clones then scattered. The clones then put markings on the changelings while the real Minato went north. After 5 mintues, the clones disappears leaving smoke and the real Minato came back. Minato then performs hand seals.

**"Flying Raijin Jutsu!"**

The changelings then teleported away somewhere far away from Canterlot.

"Great! We will do the rest" Celestia said

And with that, Twilight and the others left Canterlot. They are outside Canterlot waiting for the train to arrive. Rainbow Dash is impatient.

"ARGH! Why does the train have to be slow?" Rainbow asked

"It's not slow, the train will arrive about 30 minutes" Twilight asked

"How about I teleport us to Ponyville?" Minato suggested

"Really? You can do that?" Spike asked with amusement

"Yeah, as long my Chakra is connected to other living or non-living things. Now, everypony form a circle" Minato commanded

The mane 6 and Spike nodded and formed a circle.

"Now, hold each others hoofs. Spike, grab my right hand with my left claw and touch Rarity's hoof with your right claw" Minato commanded

Spike nodded and did what Minato said. The rest of the hold each others hoofs. Minato then closes his eyes to prepare tso teleport them to Ponyville. Minato then opens his eyes.

**"Flying Raijin Jutsu!"**

And with that, all of the teleported to marked location. The marked location was Sweet Apple Acres. Minato and the rest then teleported in Sweet Apple Acres.

"Woah... THAT WAS AMAZING!" Rainbow shouted

"I haven't travelled that speed before" Twilight said

"Neither did I" Rarity said

"There ye are" a voice said with a western tone

They turn around to see an old green pony with a white mane and has an Apple Pie on its flank as Cutiemark.

"I was wanderin where would all of y'all been" the pony said

"Sorry Granny Smith but me and the rest were in Canterlot to fight changelings" AppleJack said

"Well, withh that fight'in. All of y'all must be hungry! Come inside da barn and I'll make my world famous Apple Pie!" Granny Smith said

The mane6 and Spike cheered and Minato smiled then they went inside the barn to eat Granny Smith's apple pie. Meanwhile, deep inside the Everfree forest was a giant orange fox with nine tails waking up.

**"You better be prepared... Minato..."**

_- To be Continued_

_**The title will be changed as soon as I think of a better title. Nice reviews are appreciated and thank you guys! And I'll see you at the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 6 - A (Sorta) Peaceful day

_**Hello guys and welcome to chapter 6 of the story! I recommend listening to Konoha peaceful theme 1 or Konoha peaceful theme 2. Anyways, on to the story!**_

_**Chapter 6 - A (sorta) Peaceful day in Ponyville**_

After Minato and the mane 6 finish eating as many apple pie as they can, they all went outside the barn. Minato, Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity said good bye to AppleJack before going back to Ponyville. After 5 Minutes, they reached Ponyville.

"I should probably go. Its already getting dark. Catch ya later!" Rainbow Dash said before flying towards Cloudsdale

"I should probably get going too. I thiink poor Sweetie Belle is starting to get worried. Ta ta!" Rarity said before going to her Boutique

"Say Menahto, come to Sugarcube corner tomorrow afternoon ok?" Pinkie said

"Why?" Minato asked

"Just come by tomorrow ok?" Pinkie said before bouncing off towards Sugarcube corner

_'Hmm, Pinkie wants me to go to the Sugarcube corner for a reason. Should I go or not?' _Minato thought

"Its ok Mehnato. Pinkie is just being Pinkie" Twilight said

"Oh my, I forgot about Angel! See you later tomorrow" Fluttershy said as she flies towards to her cottage

"Lets go Mehnato, its getting dark" Twilight said

Twilight then lead the way to Golden Oaks Library. Once they got there, Twilight opens the door using the keys. Twilight, Minato and Spike then went inside. Inside the Golden Oaks Library is full of books.

_'Hmm... I wonder if Twilight has a high Ideology' _Minato thought

"Here we are, Golden Oaks Library. Home sweet home!" Twilight said

"You live in a library huh? So you have more Spiritual energy" Minato said

"Yes. Now let me show you around" Twilight said touring Minato around the Library as Spike went upstairs to get some shut eye

"Now this is the bathroom, the kitchen and up stairs is the bedroom" Twilight said pointing doors

"I see" Minato said

"I have a spare bed for you to sleep on. Come on lets go upstairs so I can set up the bed" Twilight said

Minato and Twilight then went upstairs. Once they did, Twilight opens the door revealing a sleeping dragon on its basket. Twilight and Minato smiled.

_'He looks so cute when is sleeping... Reminds me of Naruto when he was sleeping with Kushina holding him' _Minato thought

"Doesn't he look so adorable?" Twilight asked

"Yeah he is" Minato said

They went inside and Minato gently closes the door. Twilight is trying to pull the bed she is having a rough time. Minato chuckled and helped her. Once the bed is set, Twilight poof 2 pillows and 1 blanket.

"Thank you Twilight" Minato said

"No problem. Now lets get some shut eye" Twilight said as she went to her and lay on it

Minato takes off his hokage robe and hangs it on the bed. He then take of his Jounin vest with a big hole on the chest area. He then sits on the bed and takes of his sleepers. After that, he lays on the bed and takes the blanket to cover himself from the cold night air.

_'Finally, going to get some rest... I might go to Rarity's Boutique to fix my clothes then go to Sugarcube Corner' _Minato said

Minato can feel his eyes getting heavy. Minato then closes his eyes and went to sleep. Suddenly, Minato hears a familiar voice and this made Minato's eyes open wide awake.

_'So much for my beauty sleep' _Minato thought

Minato then sits up and turn to his left to see Spike wiggling around his Basket and he was sweating and his eyes were shut tight.

_'Spike must be having nightmares... I better wake him up' Minato thought. _Minato then went towards to Spike who is still wiggling around his basket.

_"Spike... Wake up!" _Minato whispered in Spike's ears

Spike suddenly sits up from his basket. He was panting and sweaty. Minato was getting worried about the dragon. He decide to ask Spike what is the problem even thought he already know what is his problem.

"Spike, what happened? Did you get nightmare?" Minato said softly

"Y-yes... A-and I'm scared" Spike said and tears forming his eyes

"What's the nightmare Spike? You can tell me" Minato said

"I... I had a nightmare about Rarity getting k-kiled by a changeling... A-and I had nothing to do about it and you a-and the rest shun me" Spike said crying

Minato was shocked but he shook it off. He then tries to comfort Spike.

"Shh... Shh... Stop crying Spike. Those are just nightmares and nightmares aren't real" Minato said

Spike then hugged Minato and he cryed on Minato's chest and Minato was patting on Spike's back. After 10 minutes of crying, Spike finally stop and a smile formed on Minato's face. Minato then takes Spike's chin and he moves it upwards. Now their eyes are making contact.

"Tell you what Spike... Wanna come sleep with me on the bed? That could make you feel better" Minato offered

"Ok..." Spike said still have tears on his eyes.

Minato then carried Spike and went to his bed. He lay Spike first on the left side before laying beside him. Minato then gets the blanket and wraps it to him and Spike. Minato can tell Spike is getting better.

"Comfy?" Minato asked

"Yeah, thanks Minato... For everything" Spike said before closing his eyes

_'I can't believe that Spike was the first one to pronounce my name correctly' _Minato thought

Minato then looks at the sleeping dragon who is now sleeping peacefully beside him and have smile on his face. Minato smiles before going to sleep. They don't know that Twilight saw everything. Twilight was smiling at Minato and Spike.

_"Thank you Mehnato...For handling Spike for me" _Twilight whispered before going to sleep.

On the next day was a bright and sunny day. Sunshine went through the windows of Golden Oaks Library. Sunshine then hit Minato's face. Minato's eyes twitched before opening them. Minato sits up and yawns.

_'Morning already?' _Minato thought

Minato then turn to his left to see Spike is gone. Minato then turn around and finds Twilight's bed is empty.

_'I never thought that they would wake up earlier than me...' _'Minato thought

Minato then stands up and went downstairs to find Twilight reading the newspaper but Spike was nowhere to be seen. Minato scratched his had as he looks around to find Spike.

"Good Morning Mehnato" Twilight said

"Morning to you too Twilight. Say, have you seen Spike?" Minato said

"He is on the kitchen making you breakfast... He told me that you cheer him up last and he decided to make you breakfast to say thank you. Don't worry about me, I already ate" Twilight said before going back to the newspaper reading the news

Minato then suddenly smells something delicious. Minato then went to the kitchen door and opens it and revealed a dragon serving up Omelet. Minato went inside the kitchen and close the door behind him.

"Good Morning Minato" Spike said

"Morning to you too. I see you already pronounced my name right. Good job for you" Minato said giving Spike a thumbs up

"Thanks. I made you Omelet Minato for cheering me up" Spike said as he put the Omelet on the table

Minato sits on the chair and starts eating the Omelet. After that, Minato was very satisfied. He never knew that Spike can cook this good even though the food is very new to him.

"Thank you Spike" Minato said

"Your welcome" Spike said as he pick up the plate and went to the sink and washes it

Minato smiled. Spike reminds him of himself doing the dishes when Kushina was pregnant. A tear formed in Minato's eyes and he wipe it before Spike or anybody could see it.

_'I wonder what you are doing Kushina... Hope your doing great with Naruto" _Minato thought

Minato then stands up and went outside the kitchen and went upstairs and went inside the bedroom. He then gets his Jounin vest and wear it and gets his sleepers and wears and finally his robe. He then exited the bedroom and went downstairs again. Minato went towards the door but he stops for a moment when Twilight asked him something.

"Where are you going Mehnato?" Twilight asked

"I'm going to Rarity's tp repair my damaged clothes" Minato said before going outside

Twilight then went back to the newspaper and starts to read.

"A hairless and a tail-less monkey with a blonde mane, blue eyes and wears a robe calls itself "The Yellow Flash" repelled the changeling attack single-handedly, saved Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armour from changelings and summoned a barrier to protect Canterlot from anymore attack yesterday" Twilight read

"Wait, how come the mane 6 wasn't written on the newspaper? We defeated Queen Chyrsalis" Twilight said getting angry. Twilight is getting ready to rip of the newspaper but suddenly, she saw herself with the others.

"The Elements of Harmony defeated Chrysalis and now she is locked up in the dungeons forever" Twilight read getting calm

Twilight was embarrassed of herself. But her embarrassment soon changes to chuckles and the chuckles soon changes laughs.

"Good luck Mehnato avoiding Interviewers" Twilight before continuing laghing

Spike saw this and raised an eyebrow. Spike sighed and facepalmed.

"Uh... What's got in to Twilight, she should spend her time being with her friends rather than that stupid book. Now look at her, laughing for no reason" Spike said before going upstairs.

Minato was walking on the streets of Ponyville. Things got different when he first got here, many ponies eyeing him and whispering. But things got different now, everypony was waving at him and Minato wave back with a smile. Minto then heard somepony scream.

"OH MI GOSH! ITS THE YELLOW FLASH!" one mare shouted

Many mares and some colts came close to him. Some are asking for autographs, some are question him, and some are cheering for him.

"Can I have your Autograph please!?" one mare said

"Great job there repelling the attack!" one colt said

"Was it hard to battle changelings?" one colt said

"YOUR THE BEST! WOOOH!" one mare said

Minato can't handle it anymore. He throw one special kunai at the roof a building. Minato then teleported to that Kunai. Then, grabbed the kunai before jumping roof to roof going towards to Carousel Boutique. After few more jumps, he is now infront of the Carousel Boutique door panting.

_'What's happening? Things got strange' _Minato thought

Minato gasp for air and knocks on the door. The door open revealing Rarity with eyeglasses with a measuring tape on her neck.

"Mehnatow! How delightful to see you again" Rarity said

"Hi Rarity, mind if I come in?" Minato asked

"But of course" Rarity said giving way for Minato

Minato then smiles and went inside the Boutique. Minato then sits on the sofa while Rarity closes the door and went towards to Minato.

"What do you want darling?" Rarity asked politely

"I want to repair mt clothes" Minato said. Rarity then examines Minato's clothes

"I'm afraid I can't fix it darling. Sorry" Rarity said sadly

_'Damn it! These are the clothes I have. Now what?' _Minato thought

"However, I can make you clothes" Rarity said

"You can?" Minato said

"Why of course? I just need to get your measurements and make you better clothes" Rarity said

Minato then stands up as Rarity approached him. Rarity then takes Minato's measurements. Minato tried his best not to move. After 2 minutes, Rarity noted his measurements and went to her sewing room.

"Why don't you wait for you clothes? This will only take me 30 minutes" Rarity said

"Actually, I was thinking a shower will kill the time. Mind if I use your shower?" Minato asked while scratching his head and blushing

"You may. Towels are on the cabinet" Rarity said before going to work

Minato then went to the bathroom door and went inside. Minato then takes off his robe and hangs it then the Jounin vest and the blue jumpsuit and lastly the sleepers. Then, he went inside the shower. Minato turn on the knob and then warm water came. The water was very soothing and on the right his robe, temperature. After 20 minutes, Minato went outside the shower and went to the cabinet to get a towel. Once he got one, he dries himself off using the towel and cover his private part. Minato then grabs his robe, his jounin vest, his blue jumpsuit and his sleepers and went outside the bathroom and went towards the sofa. He then takes a sit and put his clothes beside him.

"Rarity, have you seen my Cutiemark Crusader cape?" a filly voice shouted

"Yes deary, its on the sofa" Rarity said

Minato can hear hoof steps from the stairs. Minato sees a white filly with a hord and pink and violet curly mane.

_'I think this little filly is Rarity's little sister' _Minato thought

The filly then looks at Minato with wide eyes. The filly then went towards to Minato.

"OOH MII GOOSH!" the filly shouted

"Hi my name is Sweetie Belle! Can I have your Autograph!?" Sweetie Belle said

"U-uh... Sure?" Minato said

Sweetie Belle runs towards the sewing room and came back with ballpen. She handed the ballpen to Minato and Minato grabs it. Sweetie Belle then grabs her CMC cape.

"Sign it right here" Sweetie said pointing at the upper right of the cape

Minato then signs Sweetie's cape and Sweetie screamed like a fangirl and hugs Minato tightly.

"What ever is going on here?" a voice said. Minato and Sweetie Belle looks at the source of the voice.

"Nothing is going on Rarity, This filly is just um... erm..." Minato said not knowing what to say next

"Sweetie Belle, let go of Mehnato this instant. I am trying to concentrate making him something to wear" Rarity commanded Sweetie Belle

Sweetie Belle lets go of Minato.

"I'm terribly sorry about my sister Mehnato" Rarity apologized

"Its ok. I'm just curious about what's going on around here" Minato said

"Well Mr. You are in the front page of today's newspaper! It said that you single-handedly repelled the attack of the changelings in Canterlot yesterday. Not only that. you also saved Princess Celestia's, Luna's, Cadence's and Prince Shining Armour's life" Sweetie Belle said

_'So that's why they are going nuts about me...' _Minato thought

"So that explains everypony is going crazy about you Mehnato" Rarity said

"Yeah... Looks like I have to avoid everypony at the moment" Minato said

"Avoiding can be tricky Mr" Sweetie said

"Your right Sweetie, if would be tricky if I careless go in the streets. However, going from roof to roof would be a peace of cake" Minato said

"Well now that you have a plan to avoid everypony, I'm going back making your clothes" Rarity said as she went to the sewing room

After 5 minutes, Rarity came back with a good looking jacket and a plain white pants with pockets on both sides. The jacket is color grey, hood-less, and have pockets on both sides. Minato smiles and grabs the jacket and his hokage robe and went inside the bathroom. After 3 minutes, Minato went outside the bathroom wearing the new jacket and the pants.

"Fits like a Charm" Minato said giving Rarity a thumbs up making Rarity blush

"Why thank you darling" Rarity said

"Now that I have new clothes, I should better get going to sugarcube corner. And I'll pa-" Minato was cut off by Rarity

"Darling please no pays. Think of it as a friendship gift." Rarity said

"Thanks a bunch Rarity. You sure are very generous" Minato said

"Why thank you Mehnato" Rarity said

"Now I'm off to Sugarcube corner" Minato said before gooing going outside the Carousel Boutique.

Minato was now outside the Carousel Boutique. He then jumps on the nearest building roof and went of towards Sugarcube Corner roof to roof. After a few more jumps, minato reached the Sugarcube corner.

"Finally reach it" Minato said

Minato looks left and right seeing nopony in sight. Minato raised an eyebrow and scratches wondering where they are. Minato then shrugs and went inside the SugarCube corner. Inside the Sugarcube corner is dark. Light are turn off and it was silent.

_'I wonder why this place is quiet and dark...' _Minato thought

Minato then looks for the light switch. Once he found it, he turn it on and to his surprise he was greeted by party streamers, balloons, a banner says "Thank you for saving Canterlot and the princesses and the prince", and everypony with party hats.

"SURPRISE!" everypony said

"Wow... I-I don't know what to say..." Minato said

Everypony then clears out making a path and Minato's eyes widen as he saw the 3 princesses and the prince walking towards him. Everypony then bows at the princesses and the prince.

"Mehnawto the Yellow Flash..." Celestia said

"We would like to thank thee..." Luna added

"For saving us and..." Cadence added

"Canterlot from the changelings" Shining finished

Everpony then cheered saying Minato's name and some are saying Yellow Flash. Minato felt honored. The familiar honor he felt when he was the brand new Fourth Hokage. Suddenly, the door crack open. Everypony and Minato looks at the door.

"Sorry that I'm late" Rarity said

"Where have you been Rarity? You could have just come with me" Minato said

"Well... I-uh... Finding my... Eyelashes becase I hid it somewhere and I forgot where" Rarity said

Everypony raised an eyebrow while Minato just shrug. Rarity sighed in relief and wipe of the sweat in her face.

"Alright now everpony is here, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Pinkie said

Everpony and Minato party hard. Some ponies are on the dance floor dancing, some are shouting and some are feeling the beat of the music and some are eating a lot of sweets and drinking punch. The party lasted like 11 hours. After the long and hard party, everpony went to their respective home. The princess Celestia and Luna went back to Canterlot while Princess Cadence and Shining Armor went back to Crystal Empire. the mane 6 said their goodbyes and went back to their homes. Twilight Minato and Spike, who is being carried by Minato, went back to Golden Oaks Library. They went inside and went upstairs and went inside the bedroom. Minato gently drop Spike in his Basket before going to bed. Minato then went to his bed and take off his Hokage robe and his sleepers before going to bed. Meanwhile at the Everfree Forest, a nine tails fox'is deviously smiling.

**"Just a few more days before I restore my Chakra... Enjoy this place while you can... Minato!"**

_-To Be Continued_

**_Sorry if this wasn't posted yesterday because I was very busy and doing some changes but now it is posted! Sorry for the waits I know I'm horrible. Anyways, nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you at the next chapter!_**


	8. Chapter 7 - Stuck forever

_**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 7 of the story! Not much to say except saying this: Anyways, On to the story!**_

_**Chapter 7 - Stuck forverer**_

The next day was another sunny day in Ponyville like yesterday. In the Golden Oaks Library, Minato is waking up. Yawning and scratching his back before doing his Morning routine back when he was in Konohagakure. Minato's morning routine is usually making himself breakfast and reading today newspaper then takes a bath and go back to the bedroom . Once Minato is done and inside the bedroom, he wears his jacket and his pants, which was made by Rarity, and his Hokage robe.

_'What to do... Since I'm not on Konohagakure, I can't do my duties as a Hokage' _Minato thought

Minato start to think what to do. He could go explore Ponyville but he will be chased by thousands of fans. He could train but there is no training ground anywhere. Nothing to do except doing nothing. Minato sighs.

_'There is nothing I could do except... Read a book, yeah! Why didn't I think of that before?' _Minato said as he facepalms

Minato then went downstairs to read a book. Once he is downstairs, he chooses an interesting book to read. After 3 minutes of searching an interesting book, he finally founds one and went to the stairs and sits down.

_'This should be interesting. From the picture itself, it already is interesting'_ Minato thought

The picture has brown mare pony that wears a ranger suit, has pink eyes, has a black mane ,has wings and has a compass on its flank as its cutiemark. The pony is holding a gem and she is hanging on rope. Below the pony are 3 crocodiles on a lake.

_'Daring-Do and the Sapphire Stone...'_ Minato thought

Minato then opens the book and starts reading. Just then, the door cracks open revealing Twilight and Spike with grocery bags. Minato looks up and smiles. He then closes the book and put it on the side and went towards Twilight and Spike and help them carry the groceries.

"I was wondering where the two of you went" Minato said as he went to the table at the center of the library

"We went to the groceries to get somethings. Sorry for not leaving you a letter before leaving" Twilight said as she and Spike went inside and Spike closes the door

"Its ok" Minato said as he went back towards the stairs and takes a sit and gets the book and opens it

"What are you reading?" Twilight asked

"A book says "Daring-Do and the Sapphire Stone". I have nothing so I decided read a book" Minato said as he starts reading the book

"Ok. We will leave you be. Come on Spike, we still need to finish things" Twilight said and Spike nodded

Bpth of them then went upstairs and went inside the bedroom leaving Minato reading the book in peace. After 15 minutes, Minato was starting to enjoy the book. Twilight and Spike suddenly went outside the bedroom.

" Hey Minato, letter for you from Princess Celestia. Want me to read it?" Spike said

"Sure" Minato said as he close as he close the book and turning attention to Spike who is starting to read the letter from the Goddess of the sun.

"Dear Mehnato the Yellow Flash, I have sent this letter to say to you that I can't seem to find a way to return you nack to your Dimension. I searched day and night on the royal library to find Dimension Travel spells. I even searched Star Swirl the Bearded's book of witchcraft and wizardry to find a useful spell but there isn't any. I am so sorry but I have tried my best. I am so sorry. Sincerely, Princess Celestia" Spike said as he read the letter

Minato's eyes widen. He can never go back to his dimension, back to his home and especially back to his family. Minato was standing there like a statue completely paralyzed.

"No... This can't be happening..." Minato said

"N-now now Mehnato... C-calm down" Twilight said as she and Spike approach Minato

Minato looks down facing the down the floors. Both Twilight and Spike are starting to get worried.

"Mehnato? A-are you ok?" Twilight asked

"No... I'm not ok..." Minato said with sadness in his voice

"Cheer up Minato, maybe we could find a book here to help us" Spike said trying to cheer Minato up

"Maybe... Let's try" Minato said cheering up a little

Minato, Twilight and Spike then splits up and start searching every book that can help Minato back to his dimension even the slightest clue or guide can help. After 10 minutes of scavenging books, none of them haven't found any book to help Minato.

"We're so sorry Mehnato, we tried our best to help you bu-" Twilight was cut of by Minato

"Its ok... Let's just face the fact that I'm stuck here with no chance getting back to my dimension" Minato said

Minato then sighs and went upstairs and in the bedroom and went to the balcony. He then sits down and looks at the sky. Wind blew in making Minato's hair and his robe flow.

_'I can't go back in my world... Back with my Family' _Minato though _'Kushina... I'll leave the rest to you. Take good care of Naruto and I promise that I will return someday... Just wait'_

Minato suddenly hoof steps getting louder and louder. Minato turns around to see Twilight and Spike on her back with a worried expression. Minato then stands up and went towards the both of them.

"What are you two doing here?" Minato asked with a normal tone

"We are really worried Mehnato" Twilight said

"Don't be... I just needed some fresh air to relax" Minato said

"A-are you sure?" Spike asked

"Yeah... Now excuse me, I need to finish reading a book" Minato said as he went pass them and went outside the bedroom

Minato then went downstairs and sits on the stair and grabs the book and opens it and continue reading. After 20 minutes of reading, Minato was starting to relax more and he is almost at the end of the story. After a few more minutes, Minato finish the reading the book and stuff it away where he found it.

"Now that's more like..." Minato said _'Still, I'm not over about not going home'_

"Hey Minato" A voice called

Minato turn around to see Twilight and Spike holding a picnic basket.

"We are going to the park with the rest for a picnic. Would you like to come?" Twilight asked

"Sure why not?" Minato said

And with that, Minato, Twilight and Spike went outside the library. Twilight locked the door and proceeds walking towards the park. After a 5 minutes of walking, they reached the park gates and went inside. They begin to search for their friends.

"Over there!" Spike said as he pointed the highest hill

Minato then picks up Spike and position as a piggy back ride position and Twilight bridal style and start jumping towards the highest hill. After a few more jumps, they reached the highest hill. Minato then gently put Twilight first before Spike.

"Took y'all long enough" AppleJack said

"Now that you are here, let us start the picnic" Rarity said as she set the blanket

"I'll pass... I'm... Not hungry at the moment" Minato said as he walks away from them

"I-is t-there something I said?" Rarity asked

"No... He the princess can't find a way to send Mehnato back home" Twilight said

"Oh my..." Fluttershy said

"I'm going with Minato for him to get company" Spike said

"Are you sure?" Twilight said

Spike nodded and went towards to Minato who is sitting quietly on the grassy meadow. Spike sits beside Minato tries to have a conversation with him.

"Hi" Spike said

"I thought you are going to have a picnic with them?" Minato said

"Yeah but... Twilight only wanted me to come so I don't feel left out" Spike said

"I see... Are you always left out when they are going to do something?" Minato asked

"Yeah... I feel kinda lonely when I am left out. Every time they go something adventurous Twilight won't let me go with them" Spike said and this made Minato chuckle

"Your seeing this wrong Spike. Twilight just wanted to protect you from any dangers. She treats you like a brother more than an assistant" Minato said

Spike was speechless and Minato chuckled. The two then have a conversation for the rest of the morning. After the long conversation, Minato and Spike was laughing. Tears on Spike's eyes from all the laughing.

"Thank you Spike. I know you only wanted me to cheer up" Minato said

"Wha... But how did you-" Spike was cut off by Minato

"Shinobi ears are very sensitive" Minato said

Spike was silent and this made Minato chuckle. Just then, they heard hoofsteps getting louder. They turn around to see the mane 6 approaching them.

"I see that you two had a fun conversation" Twilight said

"Yeah... Yeah we did" Minato said

"Anyways, we are going to go to Fluttershy's to help her feed the animals. Wanna come?" Twilight asked

"Sure" Minato said

Then, they all went to Fluttershy's cottage to feed the animals. After 9 minutes, they reached Flutterhy's cottage. Minato was feeling something strange that he can't put his finger on it.

_'I can sense something strange... Something evil... Something Familiar...'_ Minot thought

"Darling.. Is there something wrong?" Rarity asked

"N-nothing..." Minato said

"Are ya sure?" AppleJack said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah.." Minato said

"Sugarcube... I can tell ya'll lying. Noww tell us what is going on" AppleJack said

"*Sighs*I guess I have no choice... I can sense something strange... I don't know what" Minato said

"Strange? Like what?" Twilight asked

"I-I don't know... I just can't put my finger on it" Minato said

"Maybe your just overreacting" Rainbow said

"I-I guess your right" Minato said

And with that, they went inside the Cottage to feed the animals. The set the picnic basket and the blanket on the sofa before going to the kitchen to get food. Once they got the food, they start feeding the animals. After that, the mane 6 said their goodbyes and went back to their respective homes. Minato is now walking back to the Golden Oaks Library with Twilight and Spike. Minato is getting more uncomfortable.

_'That strange feeling... I just can't determine it' _Minato said

"Tow... NEHNATO" a voice shouted

"U-huh.. What?" Minato said

"Still troubled about that strange feeling?" Twilight asked

"Y-yeah..." Minato said

After 3 more minutes of walking, they are now in front of the Library. Twilight gets the keys and puts it in the doorknob. The door then opens and they went inside. Twilight close the door.

"Home sweet home" Twilight exclaimed

"You can say that again" Spike said

Just then, the two saw Minato going upstairs and went inside the bedroom. They both look at each other and exchange glances. Meanwhile with Minato, he is sitting on the Balcony. He was looking at the blue sky.

_'Come on think Minato... That feeling is very Familiar' _Minato thought

Minato thinks as hard as he can but there is no answer poping out. Minato was getting tired so he stop and sighed. Just then, an idea pop on Minato's brain.

_'That's it... I have to investigate the forest to get the answer'... But then, Twilight and the others will get worried about me and they will probably search the entire town to find me. The only way to avoid that problem is to investigate the forest at night. Now this is even more risky' _Minato thought

Minato then stands up and sighs as and looks at his left to see the forest. The forest that no pony dare to enter. The very place where supernatural creatures live. Minato sighs as he look away and went inside the the room. Minato approached his bed and lay down.

_'I will need a lot of energy and I need to pack food and water but the problem is... I don't have my back pack' _Minato thought

Minato then sits up and looks left and right. He then saw a purple bag on hanging on Twilight's bed. Minato smiles and lays back again on his bed.

_'I'm sure Twilight won't mind'_ Minato thought

Minato's eyes starting to get heavy. He then closes his eyes and drifted to sleep. After 10 hours, Minato wakes up and sits up on his bed. He wipe sand off his eyes and yawn. He then look around to see it was dark and Twilight and Spike are sleeping. Minato then look outside to see the moon glowing brightly.

_'I can tell that it's midnight due to the position of the moon. Just as planned'_ Minato thought

Minato then exits his bed and stretches his arms and legs. Minato then tiptoed towards Twilight's bed and grab the bag and tiptoed towards the door. He gently opens the door and went outside and gently close the door. Minato sighed in releaf and went downstairs and went to the kitchen. He then approach the fridge and grab enough food and water.

_'Good thing these sandwiches are already inside a plastic'_ Minato thought

Minato then exited the kitchen and went towards the door. He gently opens the door and he went outside but before he could close the door, he put a marking on the doorknob.

_'Just in case I'm out of chakra and out of things' _Minato thought

Minato then went left to go the Sugarcube Corner. After 9 minutes, Minato reach the road of Sweet Apple Acres. As he walk straight, he can see his special kunai still scattered everywhere. Minato sighed in relief.

_'Good thing my kunai are still here' _Minato thought as he run entering Sweet Apple Acres

Minato then pick up each and everyone of his kunai by teleporting to each and everyone of them. Once he got it, he put them inside the bag and he teleported back in front of the Library. He then walk right towards Everfree Forest to investigate.

_-To Be Continued_

**_Again, sorry for the late post. I'm such a horrible guy! I'm really super duper sorry about that. I'm going try and make the next chapter longer to make it up to you guys. Nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you at the next chapter!_**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Investigation -Part 1-

_**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 8 of the story! I promise to make this chapter longer to make it up to you guys and I will do it. Anyways, on the story and I'll see you guys at the bottom.**_

_**Chapter 8 - the Investigation -Part 1- : Enter Everfree Forest**_

Minato was walking on the road of Ponyville. The streetlights are illuminates the darkness so Minato can see clearly at night. After 5 minutes, Minato is now on the outskirts of town. He then saw the Everfree Forest up ahead. Minato suddenly sense the strange feeling before.

_'There it is again... That strange feeling. I just ogtta investigate' _Minato said

Minato then run towards the Everfree forest. The Everfree forest was very dark making it hard to see. Minato was struggling to see where he was going since it is dark in the forest. Minato then trip on something.

_'Damn it... What was that?'_ Minato thought

Minato then stands up and wipe of dust and rocks. He then turn around and crouches to see a a Tree root. Minato then shrugs and turn around and starts walking. After 10 minutes of exploring, Minato found a hut. Minato raised an eyebrow and approach the hut.

_'Weird... A hut in the forest? I thought ponies fear this place. Why is there a hut here? More importantly, who lives here?' _Minato said

Minato was now in front of the hut. Minato takes a deep breath and knock on the door. Minato then heard a voice from the inside of the hut.

"Who could that be? Can't they see I'm sleeping peacefully?" a voice said

Minato then heard hoofsteps getting louder. Then door opens revealing a zebra with golden rings on its left and right ears, neck and on its right foreleg and has a spiral sun on its flank as a cutiemark.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just curous who lives here" Minato said

"I see... Are you out on yourself exploring? This forest can be very frightening" the zebra said

"Yes I am all alone exploring. By the way, my name is Minato Namikaze but you can call me Minato" Minato said

"Me-nah-to... Are you The Flash? They say say that you over speed Rainbow Dash" the zebra said

"Yes I am the Yellow Flash" Minato said

"I see... My name is Zecora and I travelled here from the land of Zebra" Zecora said

"Nice to meet you Zecora" Minato said

"Why don't you come in and have a cup of tea. If you don't like it, I have coffee" Zecora said

"Coffee please" Minato said

Zecora nodded and made a way for Minato and Minato went inside. Inside the hut was a giant pot on the middle, cabinets with different potions, and African masks and straight a head is the bedroom with the kitchen and the bathroom.

"Come here Mehnawto for some Coffee" Zecora called

Minato then went to the kitchen which is beside the bedroom. Minato sits on the chair across Zecora and takes the tea cup and takes a sip.

"Delicious don't you agree?" Zecora asked

"Oh yes it is" Minato said as he took another sip

"Tell me what why are you doing this? Go back if you please?" Zecora pleaded

"I can't... You don't understand. I'm not just going to explore the place, I'm also going to investigate this place" Minato said

"Investigate? This late?" Zecora said and Minato nodded and finishes his tea

"Well... It seems can't stop you. Go, I have other things to do" Zecora said

"Like sleep?" Minato said

Zecora nodded. Minato said his thank you and went outside her hut. He then continue his investigation on the forest. After 10 minutes of walking, Minato can hear familiar baby cry.

_'That crying... It's so familiar' _Minato thought as he look around

Then, Minato heard rustling on the bushes. Minato opens the bag and gets one special kunai. Then, wolf made of wood and has glowing green eyes.

_'What are those things?' _Minato thought

Another 2 wolves made of wood came with glowing eyes . Minato readies himself. The front wolf made the first attack. Minato gracefully dodge the attack and slash the wolf with his special kunai and the wolf roar in pain. Minato's eyes widen as he saw the scratch he made healed instantly.

_'What the?' _Minato thought

The wolf again attack Minato and he jump on the tree. The wolf angrily glared at him.

"Damn it... What are those creatures? They instantly heal up when you scratch them" Minato said

Minato's ears twitched and he turn around to see another wolf trying to pounce slash his Kunai making the wolf slice in half and Minato jump on another tree. The wolf fell to the ground still slice in half. Then, The wolf started to twitch and the pieces of wood all around the wolf begins to fly around the wolf.

"What the?" Minato said

The pieces of wood then begins to attack on wolf's body. Minato's eyes widen as the wolf begins to stands up not slice in half anymore.

"Those creatures... They're supernatural. Once you wound them or slice them into pieces, it will heal instantly" Minato said

The 4 wolves begins to approach the tree that Minato is on. They begin to bang their heads on the tree making the tree and Minato shake.

"This is bad... Super bad" Minato said as he then jump on another tree.

"Maybe if the Rasengan could do the trick" Minato said

Minato then starts to perform the Rasengan. Minato was suprised that he can't perform the Rasengan. He tried to focus once more but it was no use.

"Why can't I perform the Rasengan" Minato asked himself

The tree is starting to shake. Minato looks down to see the wolves are starting banging their heads on the tree. Minato thinks an idea but one only pop out and that is to escape.

_'Escape is the only option I got' _Minato thought

Minato the jumps from tree to tree. The wolves sees that their Minato is getting so they follow him. The wolves starts to bark and Minato heards this. Minato turns around to see the wolves are following him.

"Damn it... Looks like I have no choice" Minato said

Minato throws his kunai into a tree. Minato turn around to see the wolves are still following him. Minato smiles as he suddenly disappeared. The wolves stops and looks around. They search and search but it was no use, their prey is gone. They howl before going away. Meanwhile onn the tree where Minato's Kunai is, Minato suddenly reappeared and gets his Kunai.

"That was close" Minato said as he jumps off the tree and starts walking.

_'Weird, I can perform the Flying Raijin, but I can't perform the Rasengan... Looks like this forest is more than scary... Its very Mysterious' _Minato said

Minato suddenly heard the baby crying noise again. This time it was getting loud. Minato stops for a moment and have his ears alert. He then heard another baby cry. Minato tried to follow the baby crying sounds. After 15 minutes, Minato sees a castle ruins.

"So the sound of the Crying baby is coming from that Castle huh?" Minato said to himself

"Then there is no time to lose" Minato said as he run towards the Castle.

The crying noises is getting louder and louder as Minato is getting nearer and nearer. Minato was now in front of the castle doors. Minato took and deep breath before goin inside the castle. Inside the castle are a bunch of spider webs, dusts and 3 doors left and right and a giant looking structure. Minato then heard the crying louder.

_'So the crying sound is one of these doors... But which one?' _Minato thought

He check the first left door to see nothing. He then went on the next room to see the dining room. He then went to the next one to see a hallway and more doors. He then went to first right door to see bookshelves. He went to next door to see a chimney and two chairs. He then went to the last door to see nothing.

_'So the crying isn't one of these doors... It must be from another hallway' _Minato said

Minato marks the floor before going to the 3rd door on the left. The hallway is much longer but there are 2 doors. Minato then heard the crying is getting even louder. Minato alerts his ears and follow the sound. It was coming from the 2nd door on the left. Minato went to the door and opens it. Minato's eyes widen to see an unconcsious women with a red hair and a baby with a golden hair crying beside the woman lying on the floor.

"K-Kushina?... Naruto?" Minato said

Minato then run towards the 2 and crouches down. Minato carried the crying baby and starts to cradle it. The baby is starting to calm down and this made Minato happy and tears flowing in Minto's eyes. Minato then turn his attention to the woman. He put his ears to the woman's chest. Minato's eyes widen to hear heartbeats.

"I'm glad you 2 are ok" Minato said as he takes of his ear from the woman's chest.

Suddenly, the woman started to twitch and her eyes are starting to open. The woman sees a blonde man with a baby in his arms.

"M-Minato?" the woman said

"Kushina" Minato said

The woman stands up and groaned painfully. Minato help her to stand up and hugs her and she hugs back.

"I'm so glad you two are ok" Minato said

"W-where are we?" Kushina asked

"Long story short, We are on another Dimension filled with talking ponies" Minato said

"T-talking ponies?" Kushina asked

"I'll tell you more later as we go home" Minato said

Minato suddenly sense the strange feeling again. This time, it was getting stronger and stronger and stronger. Minato and Kushina suddenly heard a loud a deep voice.

**"Minato... Kushina... I've been making for you" **the voice said

Minato then grabs Kushina and they disappeared. Suddenly, a large orange hand crash. Minato and Kushina with the baby teleported to the marked location. Minato and Kushina started to run away towards the exit. Once they exited the castle, they heard loud crashes. They turn around to see a nine tailed fox angrily glaring at them.

**"There is no hope FOR THE TWO OF YOU!"** the fox shouted as he raise its harm and slams it on the ground

Minato, Kushina and the baby suddenly disappeared before the hand of the fox crashes to the ground. They suddenly teleported to a marked location. Minato was panting and Kushina was getting worried.

"Minato... Are you ok?" Kushina asked

"I'm fine" Minato said

They suddenly hears a loud roar. Minato closes his eyes and opens them once more. He handed the baby to Kushina and she accepted it.

"Stay here and don't go anywhere. This forest is dangerous" Minato said

"What are you going to do?" Kushina said tears forming in her eyes

"Protecting the ones I love the most" Minato said before going

_-To Be Continued_

**_Sorry for not doing my promise but hey at least the chapter is posted early. Also, thank you WriterPON3 for the suggestion about baby Naruto in Equestria and princessbinas  for the idea. Nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you at the next chapter!  
><em>**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Investigation -Part 2-

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 9 of the story part 2 of the investigation. Not much to say except: Anyways, on to the story.**

_**Chapter 9 - The Investigation SOLVED! -Part 2- : Escaping the forest**_

Minato was jumping from tree to tree away from Kushina and Naruto and going towards Nine Tails. The Nine tails was destroying in sight. Many trees are rip to shreds and creatures died from the Nine Tail's rampage.

_' I never knew the Nine Tails could talk' _Minato thought

**"MINATO!" **the beast yelled

Minato lands on the ground and in front of him is the Nine Tails a meters away. The Nine Tails angrily glared at him and he angrily glared it back. The beast then position itself and charges up a tailed beast bomb. Minato eyes widen to see the tailed beast bomb was performed.

_'How come my Rasengan wasn't peformed while the tailed beast bomb was performed?' _Minato thought

Minato then glared at the tailed beast bomb and reach inside the bag and grabs a kunai and position it. Minato then waits for the Tailed best bomb to be blasted towards him. The tailed beast bomb was now shrinking and lowers down. The nine tails then bites the beast bomb and blasted it. Suddenly, the beast bomb contacted on an invisible barrier. The barrier suddenly suck the tailed beast bomb. Once the bomb was completely sucked in, an explosion happen behind the nine tailed beast and the nine tails flies towards Minato. Minato disappeared before the nine tailed fox crash landed. Minato suddenly reappeared in front of Kushina.

"Minato" Kushina said gladly

"Come on... We have to escape the forest" Minato said and Kushina nodded

"Can you-" Minato was cut off by Kushina

"I can Minato... Come on" Kushina said and Minato nodded

Minato carried Naruto and they went off. They both jump from tree to tree away from the nine tailed beast. Just then, they heard a loud roar. They turn around to see the nine tails standing up and follows them. Kushina gasped

"The nine tails are following up" Kushina said

"I know... I'm going to teleport us somewhere same but I need to concentrate. We have to lose the Nine tails first" Minato said and Kushina nodded

Minato and Kushina pick up the pace in order to lose the nine tails. The nine tails then charges up a tailed beast bomb and aims it at Minato and Kushina. Minato turns his head around to see the tailed beast bomb ready to launch. Minato reach in the bag and grabs a special kuna and throws it. The nine tails then blast the tailed beast bomb and went straight to Minato and Kushina. Minato then grabs Kushina and they both disappeared before the tailed beast bomb exploded.

**"MINATO!" **the beast yelled

In an unknown location, Minato and Kushina along with the baby reappeared near a tree. Minato was panting and Kushina was getting more worried.

"You should rest Minato" Kushina said

"I'm fine. *pant* Now I just gonna concentrate so we can leave this place" Minato said

Then, Kushina's stomach growled. Minato hears this and chuckled

"Hungry?" Minato asked

Kushina nodded and Minato chuckled. Minato reach in the bag and grabs a sandwich. He gives the sandwich to Kushina and she accepts it. She opens the plastic and takes a bite and her eyes widen and she vomits the food.

"What's the matter?" Minato asked

"It taste like grass and hay" Kushina said

"Take it off and eat the bread instead" Minato said

Kushina then peeks what is in the sandwich. She saw daisies, hays, grass. Kushina takes the grass, the daisies, and the hay leaving the bread alone. Kushina then takes a bite and she was satisfied. Minato watch Kushina devour the bread in 10 seconds flat.

"That was good" Kushina said

"Why don't you hold Naruto for a moment?" Minato suggested

Kushina nodded and Minato handed the baby to Kushina which is happily accepted. Minato then starts to concentrate while Kushina cradle baby Naruto. Meanwhile with the nine tails, The nine taile beast was looks left and right but no sign of Minato or Kushina.

**"Once I found you and Kushina... I will rip you to shreds!" **the beast said

The nine tails then started walking around trying to find Minato and Kushina. The beast look left and right but no sign of Kushina and Minato anywhere just a bunch of trees. The tailed beast is starting to get more angrier. The tailed beast raor once more and this time, it was louder than the sonic rainboom. The roar made can be heard away from Ponyville.

**"MINATO!" **the tailed beast roar outloud

Meanwhile in Ponyville, all lights suddenly open. Each and everypony peeks at their own window to see who made the loud roar.

"Who made that noise?" one pony asked

"I don't know" the pony's neighbor said

Inside the Golden Oaks Library was a panicking lavender pony and a purple scaled dragon. They too were awaken by that loud roar.

"Oh where is Mehnato?" Twilight asked

"Should we call the others? After all, by the roar of a unknown creature, our friends are surely wide awake" Spike said

"Good idea Spike. Let's get a move on" Twilight said

"Right!" Spike said

With that, Twilight and Spike went outside the library to find their friends. Meanwhile with Minato and Kushina, Minato's eyes open as he hears the loud roar of the nine tails. Baby Naruto is starting to cry and Kushina started to cradle him.

_'The nine tails is getting angry...' _Minato thought

"There, there Naruto. Mommy is here" Kushina said

Minato smiles and starts to concentrate once more. Meanwhile with the nine tails, the beast is looking around finding Minato and Kushina. Smoke went out of the beast's nostrils and its eyes are getting bloodshot. The nine tailed beast started to roar. The roar is even louder.

**"MINATO, ONCE I FOUND YOU. I WILL KILL YOU AND RIP YOU TO SHREDS WITH KUSHINA AND THAT BABY" **the beast shouted

Meanwhile in Ponyville, many pony can see a red thing in the Everfree Forest. Most ponies were frightened and some are very curious. Outside the Golden Oaks Library are 6 ponies and a dragon. They were all curious and at the same time frightened.

"W-What in t-tarnation is that thing?" AppleJack asked

"It could be one of the creatures of the Everfree Forest" Pinkie said

"It can be but we have to problem that later. Right now, we have to find Mehnato. Who could be anywhere!" Twilight said

"Your right. That poor darling" Rarity said

"Right, AppleJack and Rainbow Dash go north, Rarity go south, Me and Spike will go East while Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy will go west. Got it?"

"GOT IT!" they exclaimed

"Alright. let's go!" Twilight said

They then split up to find Minato. Suddenly, the doorknob of the Golden Oaks Library's door glow yellow. Meanwhile with Minato and Kushina. Minato is still concentrating while Kushina is troubling calming Naruto down.

"Calm down Naruto... Please you don't have to cry. Mommy is here" Kushina said

"A little more time Kushina and we will be out of here for sure" Minato said

Meanwhile with the nine tails, it can hear a baby crying. The tailed beast smiles and follows the sound of the baby. The crying is getting louder and louder. the tailed beast's eyes widen as it saw Kushina and Minato with their baby.

**"I finally FOUND YOU! MINATO!" **the tailed beast nodded.

Minato's eyes open and sees the tailed beast in front of him and Kushina just a few kilometers away. The tailed beast angrily glared at the both of them before charging towards them. Minato quickly stands up and grabs Kushina and starts running away.

"Minato... What now?" Kushina asked panicking

"Don't worry, we just need to buy some time. I already finish the first part" Minato said

Minato gets Naruto from Kushina's arms before they jump from tree to tree to lose the nine tails but the beast is gaining up.

**"You can't escape me! This time... I will blow you away!"** the beast said

The beast then stops and charges a massive tailed beast bomb. Everything is now getting sucked in the tailed beast bomb. Minato and Kushina then pick up the pace so they can't be sucked in the bomb.

"Just a little more time" Minato said

The tailes beast bomb is now fully charged and ready to fire. The nine tails aims the bomb to Minato and Kushina and blast it. The bomb is going towards Minato and Kushina. Meanwhile in the Golden Oaks Library, the doorknob is starting to glow even brighter and it got everpony's attention.

"Why is that doorknob glowing?" one pony asked

"I don't know" one pony said

Meanwhile with the mane 6, they all arrived in their meeting place which is in front of the Carousel Boutique. They were all at the same time tired, out breath, panting, and the worst part sleepy.

"Did *pant* anypony *pant * saw Mehnato?" Twilight asked

They all shook their heads. Suddenly, a bright yellow glow appeared, They cover their eyes to shield it from the light.

"That glow... I think its coming in the library" Twilight said

"Then there is no time to lose. We have to get there fast" Rainbow said

And with that, they went to the bright yellow glow. As they got nearer and nearer, the glow gets brighter and brighter. Then they saw everypony in front of the library. They quicken the pace and dodge everypony. Once they dodge in front everypony, they are now in front of the door of the Golden Oaks Library. The bright yellow glow is comming from the doorknob. The yellow glow is now getting even brighter than ever.

"W-why is da door all glow'in Twilight?" AppleJack said

"I-I don't know..." Twilight said

The glow gets brighter than the sun's sunshine. Meanwhile with Minato and Kushina, they are still jumping from tree to tree trying to over speed the tailed beast bomb but it was no use, the bomb is just too fast for them. The bomb then starts getting closer and closer. They both turn around to see the bomb is in front of them meters away. Then, the bomb starts to expand and begins to glow. Minato and Kushina's eyes widen. Then the bomb explodes.

**"Caught you little brat" **the beast said

After the explosion, a gigantic crator appeared. The nine tails deviously smiles before going to the north to rest. The beast's bones were visible.

**"Now that brat is gone forever... Time to destroy everything insight... As soon as I regain my full potential, I'll escape this damn forest" **the beast said

Meanwhile in Ponyville, the glow starts to get even brighter. Suddenly, the bright glow disappeared. Everypony open their eyes and their eyes widen to see a creature with a blonde mane and another creature with a red mane and between them is a small baby crying.

"I-its the Yellow Flash" one pony said

"Quick! Somepony call the ambulance" one pony said

"Calm down everypony! Me and the rest of the Elements of Harmony will take care of this. Please go back to your respective homes and sleep" Twilight said

And with that, everypony nodded and went back to their homes and went to bed. Suddenly, the creature with a blonde mane started to twitch. He then opens his eyes to see a lavander, white, cyan, orange, yellow, and a pink pony and a baby dragon. The creature then sits up and scratches his head.

"W-where... Am I?" the creature said

"MEHNATOW!" the mane 6 said

"Twilight, AppleJack, Rarity... Am I back in Ponyville?" Minato asked

"Yes with um... those two" Twilight said

Minato looks left to see Kushina laying unconscious and Baby Naruto crying.

"Kushina! Naruto!" Minato said

He carried crying Naruto and starts to cradle him. The baby is starting to calm down. Minato sighed in relief to see baby Naruto is calm down and not crying anymore. Minato then turn his attention to Kushina who is twitching.

"Kushina!" Minato said

Minato crouches down while Kushina opens her eyes to see Minato and baby Naruto in his arms. Kushina smiles to see they are still alive and safe. Minato then helps Kushina get up.

"Good, you're ok" Minato said

"U-um... Minato? Who are this two?" a voice said. Minato and Kushina turn their attention to Spike

"Everpony, this is my wife Kushina and my son Naruto" Minato said

"Aww... Look at the little cutie. He is as cute as Spikey-Wikey" Rarity said

"T-Taling HORSES AND LIZARD!" Kushina shouted

"Kushina calm down. First of all, they are not horses they are ponies and second of all, that thing is not a lizard. It's a dragon" Minato said

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Kushina said

"You seem stress out... Why don't you take a rest. It's been a long night" Minato said

"I-I guess you're right" Kushina said

"Say Twilight, Mind if we have 2 more visitors?" Minato asked

"Sure" Twilight said

And with that they all said their goodbyes and went back to their respective homes and get some rest. Minato and Kushina went inside the library along with the baby, Spike and Twilight. Twilight locks the door and they went to the bedroom.

"The bed doesn't have enough sufficient space, I'll just sleep on the floor" Minato said

"A-are you sure?" Kushina asked

"Definitely. I want you and Naruto to be comfortable" Minato said

And with that, Kushina and Minato approach the bed. Kushina lay down and Minato lay down Naruto gently beside Kushina. Minato then smiles and lays on the floor beside the bed. Twilight and Spike also went to their respective beds. They all yawn and went to sleep peacefully.

_-To Be Continued_

**_Chapters posted in one day! Must be my new record! Nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you at the next chapter! Buh-bye!_**


	11. Chapter 10 - Home sweet home

_**Hey guys and welcome chapter 10 of the story! I read my own story yesterday and I saw so many errors. I'm going to fix those errors and update them so it looks clean but it will take time. Anyways, on to the story!**_

_**Chapter 10 - Home Sweet Home**_

The next day was another peaceful day on Ponyville. In the Golden Oaks Library, we find Minato is waking up. He yawns and stands up and stretch his arms and legs. He then looks around to see everyone is still sleeping.

_'Looks like Twilight and Spike are very tired last night finding me' _Minato thought

Minato then sees baby Naruto wiggling around beside Kushina and this made Minato chuckle. Minato gets baby Naruto from the bed and then he cradles him.

_'You always make me laugh Naruto'_ Minato thought

Minato then went to the door and gently opens it and went outside and he gently close it after. He went downstairs and starts to play with baby Naruto. He made funny faces so baby Naruto laugh, he put baby Naruto across him and he started calling Naruto and baby Naruto went to him by crawling, and finally, he spins Naruto around and around and this made Naruto laugh. Minato fell down while grabbing baby Naruto.

"Having fun there?" a girl voice said

Minato turn his attention to the source of the voice. The source of the voice was coming from Kushina Uzumaki who is upstairs.

"Yep. Say, mind if you play with Naruto at the moment?" Minato asked

Kushina nodded and went downstairs. Minato handed Naruto to Kushina and she begins to play with Naruto. Minato then went to the kitchen to cook breakfast for him, Kushina, Twilight and Spike.

_''Twilight likes Daisies as stuffing in her bread... What if I make Daisy Omelet? And for Spike... What do dragons eat? Rocks maybe?' _Minato thought

Minato shurgs and goes to the fridge and opens it to see 4 eggs and a bunch of daisies. Minato gets 3 eggs and a bunch of daises went to the stove. He gently place the eggs on the side and looks up to see a wooden cabinet. He opens the cabinet to see a frying pan. Minato smiles and gets the pan inside the cabinet. Once he get it, he close the cabinet and place the pan on the stove. Minato then opens the stove and gets one egg and cracks it open and cooks the egg. He put the eggshell at the right side. After 3 minutes, the egg is done. Minato gets a clean plate and place the egg on the plate and went to the table and place it on the table.

_'One egg for Kushina... Just 2 more for me and Twilight' _Minato thought

He went back to the stove and starts to cook an egg for himself. After another 3 minutes, the egg is done. He place the egg on a plate and went to the table and place it on the table and went back to the stove.

_'Time to make that Daisy Omelet' _Minato thought

Minato gets a wooden and an egg beater. He cracks the egg and puts the eggshell beside the bowl. Then, he starts beating the eggs until all he could is the egg yolk. Minato puts eggs and waits until the egg is done. After 2 minutes, the scramble egg is done. Minato smiles and puts the scrambled egg on a plate. Minato then then gets 10 daisies and puts them in the center of the egg.

_'Just right amount of daisies' _Minato thought

He then rolls the egg and he then went to the table and puts it on the table. After that, he went back to the stove and picks up the eggshells and put it in the trash. He then picks up the pan, the bowl, and the egg beater and went to the sink and washes them. After 5 minutes, the dishes are clean and Minato exited the kitchen. Minato then sees Kushina reading a book for Naruto.

"And they live happily ever after... The end" Kushina said and closes the book

"What are you reading?" Minato said as he approach Kushina and Naruto

"Oh just reading a book for Naruto" Kushina said

Then, they heard a door squeak. They turn their attention upstairs to see the bedroom door opening slowly and gently. Once door is fully open, a lavender pony and a purple dragon half awake and half asleep. They yawn and said their good morning.

"Morning Minato and umm... erm..." They said

"Kushina Uzumaki is my name" Kushina said

"Oh... and good morning little baby" They said

Then, Twilight closes the door and they went downstairs. Twilight and Spike could smell eggs coming from the kitchen. They are clueless who cooked the eggs.

"Say... I could smell eggs" Spike said

"Yeah but who cook them?" Twilight asked

"Oh! It was Minato who cook them" Kushina said as she stands up while carrying Naruto in her arms

"W-wait a minute... You can cook?!" Twilight asked shocked

"Yep... Back our world, I was the who was cooking for Kushina when she was pregnant" Minato said

"Yep and ya' know? When Minato cooks, its delicious!" Kushina said

"W-well what are we waiting for? Lets eat breakfast!" Twilight said

And with that, they went inside the Kitchen. They saw 2 eggs and an omelet. Twilight and Spike's mouth watered as they saw the food. Minato and Kushina sees this and they chuckled.

"3 eggs for me, Kushina and Twilight... I don't what dragons eat so..." Minato said

"You don't know what dragons eat!" Spike said shocked and Minato nodded

"I didn't made breakfast for you cause I don't know what you eat" Minato said. Spike looks down with a frown on his lips.

"Cheer up Spike. Once I know what you eat, I'll make you one" Minato said and this made Spike's frown upside down.

"Well... I eat jewels like Diamonds, Emeralds but my most favorite jewel to eat are Rubies" Spike said

"Are there any Rubies?" Minato asked

"Yep.. It's in that Cabinet over there" Twilight said as she pointed at the cabinet next to the fridge

Minato says his thank you and went to the cabinet next to the fridge. Once he opens it, he sees a lot of red and shiny Rubies. Minato gets 2 big Rubies and closes the cabinet and went to the fridge. He opens it and takes an egg and closes it. He gets a bowl and puts it gently in front of the stove with the rest of the stuff. He cracks the open and gets an egg beater and starts beating it until all he could see is the egg yolk. Then, he gets a pan and place it on the stove. He opens the stove and pour the egg yolk and starts cooking it. After 2 minutes, he turns of the stove and gets a plate. He puts the scrambled eggs on the plate and puts rubies in the center and went to the table and puts it on the table.

"There you go Spike. Scrambled eggs with Rubies" Minato said

Spike's mouth watered. He can't wait to eat that delicious rubies and eggs. Minato, Kushina, Twilight and Spike then sits down on the chair.

"Alright let's eat everypony!" Twilight said as she eats her breakfast

"Alright!" Spike said as he starts devouring the rubies in just one bite

Minato and Kushina stares at the two while Naruto is just laughing. Minato shools his head while Kushina is still staring at the two.

"W-wow... I never thought that they would eat like that" Kushina said

"Me either but hey let's just eat breakfast" Minato said

"Ok" Kushina said

_'Feels like I'm home in Konoha...'_ Minato thought

Then, Minato and Ksuhina starts to eat breakfast with Twilight and Spike on a lovely and peaceful day in Ponyville.

_-To Be Continued_

**_Sorry for the long wait. I was so busy on somethings that I don't have time to write the story. Again really sorry for the wait guys! Hope I didn't worry you guys much. If you found any grammatical errors, please point them out. I really need to improve my grammar skillz. Anyone knows a BETA reader? I'm starting to think that my fucking brain is stupid. Let's be honest I'm stupid (Joke). But really I've been thinking that I need a BETA reader so yeah. Anyways, I'll see you at the next chapter_**

**_P.S: If the story is bad, I'm sorry cause I wasn't in the mood and not inspired. Sorry for that but I promise in the next chapter would be unique (I hope)  
><em>**


	12. Chapter 11 - RD the Wonderbolt -Part 1-

_**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 11 of the story. I have bad news guys... I won't be updating the story for like 5 days because my examination is near and I need to study hard. Hope you guys understand. I'll miss you guys... Anyways, on to the story!**_

_**Chapter 11 - Rainbow Dash the Wonderbolt: The training -Part 1-**_

After Minato, Kushina, Twilight and Spike eat their breakfast. Minato and Kushina plays with baby Naruto while Twilight and Spike are doing chores like cleaning, dusting and reorganizing books. Minato looks at Twilight and Spike. They are doing their job well and fast.

_'They remind me of Obito and Rin...' _Minato thought

"Whats wrong Minato?" Kushina asked

"H-huh? Oh... Nothing" Minato said

"You sure?" Kushina asked

Minato nodded. Then, Minato, Kushina, Twilight and Spike hears somepony banging at the door. Minato stands up and approach the door. He opens the door to reveal a rainbow maned mare panting and tired.

"Rainbow Dash?" they said

"M-Meh *pant* nah-to *pant* I... I need you help" Rainbow said

"What's the matter?" Minato asked

"Well... Y=you see... I-I need a partner..." Rainbow said

"A Partner?" Minato asked

"Yes... For the... W-wonderbolts tryouts..." Rainbow said timidly

"Wonderbolts? Who are they?" Minato asked

"The wonderbolts are squad of Pegasus ponies who perform aerial acrobatics and demonstrations" Twilight said

"And I always wanted to join the wonderbolts and this maybe my time to be one. Mehnato, you need to help me. Please!" Rainbow beg

"Alright I'll help you and accomplish your dream" Minato said giving Rainbow a thumbs up

Rainbow then flies up in the air and saying "Yeahey" or "Woooh". After 2 minutes, Rainbow finally calms down and lands on the ground and gives Minato a tight and bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't know how this means much to me!" Rainbow said

"Y-you're w-welcome... But c-can you please g-g-get o-off me?" Minato said

"O-oh sorry" Rianbow said

Rainbow then release Minato and he pants and gasp for air. Twilight, Spike, Kushina even baby Naruto laughs at Minato.

"Alright... So what do we need to do so we can pass the test?" Minato asked

"Well, we need to perform unseen aerobic tricks and we only have 2 days before the try-outs" Rainbow said

"2 DAYS! We don't have enough time" Minato said

"I know, that's why I came here as fast as posible to tell you and to start training as soon as possible" Rainbow said

"Then we have no time to waste, let me take a bath first before we can start training" Minato said

"Why don't you come in Rainbow Dash and wait inside or read some books while waiting for Minato to finish" Twilight offered

Rainbow nodded and goes inside the library. Minato then went upstairs and went inside the bedroom. Once he is inside, he takes of his clothes and sandals and grabs a near by towel and wraps it around his body. After that, he exits the bedroom and went downstairs and went straight to the bathroom door. He opens it and went inside and closes it. Minato then takes off the towel and starts to take a bath. After 20 minutes, Minato dries himself and wraps the towel around his body and exited the bathroom and went upstairs. He then went inside the bedroom and wears his clothes. After that, he exited the bedroom and went downstairs.

"Alright I'm ready" Minato said

"Awesome come on! We can train near the fluttershy's cottage" Rainbow said

And with that, they went outside the library and went to Fluttershy's cottage to train. After 10 minutes, they arrive in front of Fluttershy's cottage.

"Are you sure we can train here?" Minato asked

"Yep. I ask Fluttershy's permission to train here and she said yes" Rainbow said

"Right! Then there is no time to lose!" Minato said

Minato and Rainbow Dash started to train for the upcoming try-outs for the wonderbolts. They do some several stretches and push-ups. After that, they talk about what should they do in order to amaze everypony who are watching. After that, they made an obstacle course and starts to train in the obstacle course. Minato did some tricks like triple front flips, somersaults, and backflips before landing perfectly landing to the ground. This made Rainbow Dash's mouth open.

"W-wow... I haven't seen those tricks before..." Rainbow said and this made Minato chukcle

"I think we could actually win this try-out" Minato said

"Don't you mean actually WIN this try-outs?" Rainbow said and this made Minato chuckle again

"If I we could combine my tricks with your tricks, WE COULD ACTUALLY WIN!" Rainbow said

"I guess you're right. By the way, where will be the try-outs?" Minato asked

"The try-outs will held on Cloudsdale Stadium" Rainbow said

"Clouds... Dale?" Minato said

"Yep... It's pretty far away from ponyville and its my hometown" Rainbow said

"Wait a minute... You mean that... There is a Stadium on the CLOUDS?" Minato asked

"Yep... Pegasus has the ability can walk, run, and sleep on clouds. Unicorns may walk on clouds if they cast a cloud walking spell" Rainbow said

_'This place is getting weirder and weirder...'_ Minato thought

"Now can we go back to training?" Rainbow asked

Minato nodded and continues to train for the try-outs. Meanwhile at Fluttershy's Cottage, Fluttershy is watching Minato and Rainbow Dash doing their tricks for the try-outs. Fluttershy is amazed by their performace and their teamwork.

"They will actually win the try-outs. Don't you think angel?" Fluttershy asked as she looks at the white bunny

The bunny nodded and Fluttershy smiles and looks back at Minato and Rainbow Dash. Meanwhile up in the skies, A hot air balloon can be seen. Inside the hot air balloon's basket are Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Spike, Rarity, AppleJack, Kushina and baby Naruto.

"I have never seen such performance" Rarity said

"You can say that again Sugarcube" AppleJack said

_"You show them Minato'_ Kushina thought

Meanwhile with Minato and Rainbow Dash, Rainbow is trying to synchronize her tricks with Minato's tricks. It was going pretty well. After 45 minutes, they stop for a moment and trying to catch their breaths.

"That *panta* was *pant awesome" Rainbow said

"With our tricks *pants* we can win this try-outs" Minato said

"Agree..." Rainbow said

"Who wants Lemonade?" a voice said

They turn their attention to the source of the voice. It was Fluttershy's Voice. Fluttershy is holding two glass of lemonade. They each takes one and starts to drink it. After that, they regain their strength to train once more. They handed the glass to Fluttershy and said thank you before going back to training. After the 6 hours, the sky is getting dark and the sun is starting to set and the moon is starting to rise.

"the sky is getting dark... Let's call it a day" Minato said

"Yeah... I'll see you back here at noon?" Rainbow asked and Minato nodded

Then, Minato said his good bye to Rainbow Dash before going back to Ponyville. After 15 minutes, Minato reach the Golden Oak's library. He opens the door of the library. Inside the library are Kushina playing with Naruto, and Twilight and Spike cleaning the library.

"I'm home" Minato said

"Welcome Mehnato/Minato" Twilight and Spike said

"Welcome home honey. Hows the training?" Kushina asked

"It was great. We synchronize our tricks together and the result is an awesome spectacular trick according to Rainbow Dash" Minato said

"You must be pretty tired from all that training... Why don't you sleep?" Kushina offered

Minato nodded and went upstairs and went inside the bedroom. Once he is inside, he approach the bed and lays on the floor. He then closes his eyes and went to sleep. The next day was another peaceful day in Ponyville. Minato wakes up and yawns before standing up. He then gives another yawn and starts to stretch his arms and legs. He then looks around to see everpony/everyone is still sleeping.

_'Looks like everyone is still sleeping... Guess I should start my morning and be prepared for training with Rainbow Dash...'_ Minato thought

He then grabs the towel he used yesterday and went downstairs and went to the kitchen and prepares breakfast for himself. After that, he exited the kitchen and went straight to the bathroom and takes bath. After that, he dries himself and exited the bathroom and went upstairs with his clothes and went inside the bedroom. Once he is inside, he puts his clothes on and exited bedroom and went downstairs again and went outside the library and went right.

_'I'll just wait for Rainbow Dash to arrive...'_ Minato thought

After 15 minutes, Minato is now in front of Fluttershy's cottage. Minato then waits for Rainbow Dash to arrive.

_'It's still pretty early... Maybe I should go back-'_ Minato thought

"You're here already?" a voice said

Minato turns a round to see Rainbow Dash. Minato smiles and speaks

"I thought the training is at noon" Minato said

"Well, I got excited so that's why I got here as fast as possible" Rainbow said

"Well lets not waste time. Lets start training!" Minato said

And with that, they both train again for tomorrow's try-outs of Wonderbolts. They practice their synchronized tricks until they master it. After 10 hours of intense training, Minato and Rainbow Dash is sitting on the ground beside the tree. Both of them holding an empty glass.

"Finally... Mastered the trick for tomorrow" Minato said

"I just can't wait for tomorrow!" Rainbow said

"Me too" Rainbow said

"Already done drinking the lemonade?" a voice said

They turn their attention to the source of the voice. It was Fluttershy. They both nodded and handed the glass to Fluttershy and said their thank you. Minato then stands up and start stretching his arms and legs.

"Let's call it a day Rainbow Dash... We need a lot of energy for tomorrow" Minato said

"You said it" Rainbow said as she stands up

Minato said his goodbye to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy before going to Ponyville. After 8 minutes, Minato is walking in the streets of Ponyville. The sky is getting dark and the sun starts to set.

_'I almost forgot I don't have any clothes for tomorrow... Damn it!'_ Minato thought

He then run towards Carousel Boutique. After 5 minutes, he reach the Carousel Boutique. He approach the door and turns it. Its locked.

_'Damn_ it' Minato thought

"Rarity? You there?" Minato shouted

"Yes Darling I'm inside... What is it that you want?" Rarity shouted inside

"I need clothes for tomorrow's try-outs and I was hoping if you could make me one?" Minato shouted

"Sure thing Darling" Rarity shouted

"And also could you make me duplicates of daily clothes? You know the jacket and the pants?" Minato shouted

"I'll do that tomorrow Darling... You better need some rest for tomorrow's try-outs" Rarity shouted

"Thank you Rarity" Minato as he went towards the library.

Meanwhile inside the Carousel Boutique is Rarity making a suit for Minato. Rarity sighed in relief.

"Good thing he didn't came in or the surprise would be ruin" Rarity said as he went back to work.

Meanwhile with Minato, he is now running towards the Golden oaks Library. After 3 minutes, he reach the door. He opens it to see Twilight, Spike and Kushina doing the library chores. Minato notice something. Baby Naruto is not in Kushina's arms.

"I'm home!" Minato said

"Welcome back!" They said

"Say Kushina, where is Naruto?" Minato asked

"Oh... He is sleeping in the bedroom. You should sleep too honey. You need a lot of energy for tomorrow." Kushina said

_'Good thing I ate on Fluttershy's cottage before I come home'_ Minato thought

Minato nodded and went upstairs and went inside the bedroom. He the approach the bed and lays on the floor beside the bed. He then closes his eyes and went to sleep.

_-To Be Continued_

**_That's it for today's chapter. Again I'm not updating my story until 5 days are done. It's time for me to get busy studying. Miss and love you guys. I'll see you in the next chapter!_**


	13. Chapter 12- RD the Wonderbolt -part 2-

_**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 12 of the story! 5 days are over and I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Anyways, on to the story!**_

_**Chapter 12 - Rainbow Dash the wonderbolt: Dreams come true -Part 2_**_

The next morning was another peaceful day at Ponyville. Minato slowly opens his eyes and yawns. He stands up and starts stretching his arms and legs. He looks around to so everyone/everpony is not in their bed.

_'Weird...'_ Minato thought

He then approach the door and opens it and exits the bedroom and closes the door. Minato is surprise to see everyone/everpony is not downstairs. He scratches his head and went downstairs and starts looking around. No sign of Kushina, Twilight nor Spike. Minato scratches his head once more.

_'Where are they? Kushina should be playing with Baby Naruto, and Twilight and Spike should be doing their daily chores... I wonder why things got different?'_ Minato thought

Then, Minato can smell eggs. The aroma is coming from the kitchen. Minato then approach the kitchen door and gently opens it. He then sees Kushina and Twilight are preparing something while Spike is playing with Baby Naruto. Minato then opens the door to catch everyone's attention.

"Good Morning Mehnato/Minato!" They said

"Morning everyone... What is all this?" Minato said as he comes inside and closes the door behind him.

"We are just preparing breakfast for you Mehnato" Twilight said

"Y-you don't have to do that for me you know" Minato said

"You need to conserve energy for your performance later on at the Cloudsdale Stadium" Kushina said

"Yeah but- Wait... How did you know that the try-outs are going to be held at the cloudsdale stadium?" Minato asked

"We've been spying on you" Kushina said

"Me, Kuhinsa, Rarity, Spike, Pinkie,and AppleJack" Twilight said

"We've been using Pinkie Pie's hot air balloon" Spike said

"Which reminds me... The white pony with a horn said that your clothes for the performance is finish. You should pick it up while we make you breakfast" Kushina said

"O-ok then" Minato said

Minato then opens the door and exits the kitchen and closes the door behind him. He then approach the exit door and opens it and exits the library before closing the door behind and goes to the Carousel Boutique. After 8 minutes, he reach the Carousel Boutique. He approach the door and knocks

"Hello?" Minato said

"Do come in" a voice said inside

Minato smiles and goes inside the Carousel Boutique. Minato finds Rarity sewing a dress.

"Hi Rarity" Minato greeted

"Greetings Darling... I see that Kuwina told you that the suit is ready to pick up" Rarirty said

"Thank you Rarity... Hope you enjoy our performance" Minato said

"Oh I hope I will" Rarity said

Minato smiles and exits the Carousel Boutique with his suit. His clothes is a plain white t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt in the center and at the back written Yellow Flash and a light blue shirt with yellow lightning bolt on the sides. After 5 minutes, Minato reached the library. He approach and open the door and went inside before closing it. Minato can still smell eggs coming from the kitchen.

_'They are still not done? Maybe I should them...'_ Minato thought

Minato then hangs the clothes near the stairs before going to the kitchen door. He opens the door and goes in before closing it. He then sees Kushina and Twilight puts the eggs on the table while Spike is still playing with Baby Naruto.

"Minato, you're just in time for breakfast!" Kushina said

"Take a sit and lets eat" Twilight said

Minato nodded and went to the chair next to Kushina. Spike carries Baby Naruto and lend it to Kushina and she happily takes baby Naruto from Spike's arms. Spike then takes a sit between Minato and Twilight.

"Alright... Let us eat!" Twilight said

Then, they starts to eat breakfast. After that, Kushina and Minato washes the dishes while Twilight and Spike cleans the table. Once they are done, they exited the kitchen and went to the bedroom to grab a towel before going downstairs once more. Minato is the first one to take a bath. After Minato is Kushina with Baby Naruto. Next is Twilight before Spike.

Since Minato is the first one to finish taking a bath, he is the first one to get dress up. He wears a plain white t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt and at the back written "The Yellow Flash" and a light blue walking short with yellow lightning bolt on the sides. Kushina wears a white Kimono with flame designs and Baby Naruto wears a white t-shirt with an uzumaki clan symbol in the center and black shorts.

"Who made those clothes?" Minato asked

"Who else? It was that white pony?" Kushina said

_'I'm very impressed what Rarity made...'_ Minato thought

"Now that all of you are well dressed... Time to wait for everypony to arrive" Twilight said

Then, the door bell rings. Twilight approaches the door and opens it revealing a white, orange, yellow, and a pink pony.

"Howdy there sugarcubes" Applejack said

"W-we hope we are not late" Fluttershy said timidly

"Nope... You're all just in time! Come in so I can begin" Twilight said

And with that, they entered the library. Twilight closes the door before commanding them where are their positions. This made Minato and Kushina curious.

"Hey Twilight? What's with the formation?" Minato said

"I'm going to perform the cloud walking spell in order for us to walk on clouds" Twilight said

"Ohhhh" Minato and Kushina said

"Ok... Now everypony hold still" Twilight said

Twilight's horn then started to glow purple. She then shoots a purple beam towards Minato and the beam hit Minato. Minato is now glowing purple. The purple glow then spreads to everypony/everybody. Then Twilight suddenly glows purple. A sudden puff of smoke occurred resulting everypony/everybody coughing.

"Ok now the spell is done... It's time for us to go to Cloudsdale Stadium"

"But cloudsdale is far away... How in tarnation are we gonna make it there?" AppleJack asked

"Don't worry... I can take us there in a flash. Everyone hold hoofs together" Minato commanded

And with that, they did what Minato told them too. Once that is done, they suddenly disappeared. Meanwhile in Cloudsdale Stadium, Rainbow Dash is sweating. She looks around and tries to look for Minato but he wasn't there.

_'Oh Mehnatow... Where are you? The try-outs is about to begin!'_ Rainbow thought as she looks at the floor

"Are we late?" a voice asked

Rainbow Dash looks up to see Minto and the gang and this made Rainbow Dash smile. Rainbow Dash then puts Minato's number on the upper right part of the t-shirt. Then, they heard the announcer.

"Mares and Gentlecolts! Welcome to the Try-outs of being a WONDERBOLT! Now here we have the captain of the wonderbolts Spitfire!" the announcer said

A yellow mare with a blazing fire styled mane and wears a grey business suit and has a phoenix fire figure on her flank as her cutiemark.

"OMIGOSH! It's Spitfire!" Rainbow said

_'So she is the Captain of the Wonderbolts'_ Minato thought

"Greetings everypony!" Spitfire said making everypony scream

"Alright settle down... Now, you may be thinking that "why are you hvaing a try-out?". Well, me and the wonderbolt members came up a new trick but we need one or two more pegasuses to perform that trick" Spitfire said

_'And that would be me'_ Rainbow thought

"The goal is simple. You and your partner has to perform an unseen aerobatic trick. I wish everypony who participated good luck" Spitfire said before she flies towards the judges table between a another 2 judges.

"Good luck Rainbow Dash" Applejack said

"Don't worry, we will cheer for yo and Mehnato. Come on girls, time to get our sits" Twilight said before going outside the room leaving Rainbow Dash and Minato alone.

"This is it Mehnatow... The moment we've all been waiting for" Rainbow said

"Yeah, let's do this!" Minato said before going outside the room with Rainbow Dash

Meanwhile with Kushina and the others, they are finding a perfect place to sit. After 5 minutes of searching, they found one and takes a sit. They then started to cheer for Rainbow Dash and Minato.

"Now, let the try-outs begin!" the announcer begin

The first 2 ponies entered the stadium and begins their trick. After that, some ponies clap and some cheered but the judges were not so satisfied. The next 2 ponies enters the and performs their trick. Again some ponies clap and some cheered but the judges were not satisfied. After 5 hours, the judges are still not satisfied. Then, Rainbow Dash and Minato entered the stadium and this made everypony scream. The judges are now in pure shock.

"GO MINATO!" Kushina shouted

"YOU CAN DO THIS RD" AppleJack shouted

_'I-I can't believe that the yellow flash would be here and is partnered with Rainbow Dash... This is going to be interesting'_ Spitfire thought

"Ready?" Rainbow said

Minato nodded. Rainbow and Minato then run straight. Rainbow Dash then flies up while Minato keeps running. Minato then jumps while Rainbow fly towards to Minato. Minato then performs triple front flip while Rainbow spins around Minato.

"Ohhhhh" Some ponies said

_'I-incredible... I haven't seen that trick before!" _Spitfire said

Minato then lands on top of Rainbow while Rainbow stops spinning around and flies straight. Minato jumps and performs a somersault while Rainbow does it too Minato. Then, Rainbow grabs Minato's hands and Minato throws her. Rainbow Dash is now spinning like a shuriken. Minato lands on the cloud and raises his arms up. Rainbow Dash suddenly disappeared and reappeared on top of Minato. Rainbow grabs Minato and flies up. Everypony gasp.

"No way... She going" Spitfire thought

"Perform the" somepony said

"SONIC RAINBOOM!" everypony said

Rainbow Dash stops flying and looks down. She sees the Cloudsdale Stadium is just a mere dot.

"Ready for the Grand finale?" Rainbow asked

"Ready when you are" Minato said

Rainbow dash then flies straight down along with Minato. Both of them flies straight down at an extreme speed. Then suddenly, a loud boom can be heard. A Rainbow beam is charging towards the cloudsdale stadium and beside the rainbow beam is a yellow beam with lightning bolt effects. Everypony's cheered and the judges were very amused. The judges stands up and claps. Once the beams strike the cloud, a rainbow explosion with a yellow lightning bolt on top occurred.

"Ohhhhh" Some ponies said

"Ahhhhh" Some ponies said

'Amazing...' Spitfire said

After that, a large smoke occurred. After 4 minutes, the smoke dissipated revealing Rainbow Dash and Minato. Everpony in the stadium goes wild. Many ponies scream and cheered. The judges are in pure shock because of the performance.

"Way to go you 2! Yee haw!" AppleJack said as she spins her hat around

"Such divine performance" Rarity said

'That's my Minato' Kushina thought

Rainbow Dash looks around to see everypony is cheering at her, cheering at them. Minato patted Rainbow's back and Rainbow turns her attention to Minato.

"You did a great job Rainbow" Minato said

"You two" Rainbow said

"That was amazing" a voice said

Rainbow Dash and Minato turn their attention to the voice. It was Spitfire with the 2 judges approaching.

"I haven't seen such tricks" Spit fire said

"Me neither" the judge on the left said

"Me two" the judge on the right said

"I think we have a new wonderbolt members" Spitfire said

"The winners of the try-outs is non-other than Rainbow Dash and the yellow flash!" the 3 judges said

Everypony cheered and clap at the new 2 members of the wonderbolt. Rainbow Dash scream like a little girl. Her dream of becoming a wonderbolt is finally come true.

"OMIGOSH! I'm a wonderbolt! I can't believe it!"Rainbow said

"Now, let me introduce ourselves" Spitfire said "I'm the Captain of the wonderbolt. The name's Spitfire"

"I'm Soarin and a member of the wonderbolts" a light blue pegasus colt with a dark blue mane and has a yellow lightning bolt with wings on its flank as a cutiemark

"And I'm fleetfoot and also a member of the wonderbolts" a light blue pegasus mare said with a white mane and has blue horse shoe and a fire arc at the bottom on its flank as a cutiemark

"Nice to meet you Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot" Minato said "The name's Namikaze Minato. the 4th Hokage and the yellow flash"

"With you two in, the trick would be complete and will amaze everypony in equestria" Spitfire said

"I-I'm sorry... I'm not interested being a wonderbolt. I only came to help Rainbow Dash" Minato said

"B-but-" Spitfire was cut off by Minato

"Don't worry... If you need my help for your performances, I won't reject" Minato said

"O-ok then..." Spitfire said "Anyways Rainbow Dash. Meet us here tomorrow before noon for our practice and DON'T be late"

"Will do Spitfire" Rainbow sand and saluted

With that, the 3 wonderbolts walks away leaving Rainbow Dash, Minato and the crowd.

"Mehnato... Rainbow Dash" a voice said

Rainbow Dash and Minato turns around to see the gang is running towards them. The both of them wave.

"You two did a divine performance" Rarity said

"Yeah... You two were all like **SHING** and like **WOOSH** and **BOOM!**" Pinkie said

"And you got in the wonderbolts RD. We're proud of ya" AppleJack said

"Yeah! Your dreams of becoming one finally become a reality" Spike said

Minato smiles at the mane 6 who are have a conversation at each other. Then, Minato feel someone touch him on the shoulder. Minato turns to his left to see Kushina and Baby Naruto.

"I'm proud of you Minato" Kushina said

Minato can't say anything. He only smile at Kushina and Baby Naruto. Then, Minato turns around to see the sun is setting and the sky is getting dark and the stadium is getting empty.

_'It's getting dark already? Time sure is fast'_ Minato thought

"I think we should call it a day" Minato said

"Yeah... I need to sleep. Can't wait for the practice tomorrow. Catcha later everypony" Rainbow said before he flies away.

"the cloud walking spell should worn off many minute. We better get back" Twilight said

"Right. Everyone, hold hoofs together" Minato said

They did what Minato told them to do. Minato then teleports them back to the library. They all said their goodbyes before going back to their homes. Minato, Kushina, Twilight and Spike goes upstairs and goes inside the bedroom. Kushina with Baby Naruto, Spike and Twilight went to their respective bed while Minato collapse on the floow beside Kushina's bed.

_'Finally... I could use some rest right now...' _Minato thought before he closes his eyes and went to sleep with the rest

_-To Be Continued_

**_Again so sorry about the long wait. I'm sorry if I can't think of a very cool clothes for Minato and Kushina cause I stink on picking clothes. Anyways, nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you at the next chapter!_**


	14. Chapter 13 - Kushina and the Fashionista

_**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 13 of the story! I wanna give Kushina something to do rather taking care of baby Naruto. Anyways, on to the story!**_

_**Chapter 13 - Kushina and the Fashionista: The Dress -part 1-**_

It is a bright and sunny day in Ponyville and everypony is doing their usual chores like watering the flowers, cleaning, and a lot of stuff. Inside the Golden Oaks Library, we can find three humans, a pony and a dragon cleaning the library and organizing the books.

"That book should be there Spike" Twilight said as she point the bookshelf

"Oh" Spike said before going to the shelf that Twilight is pointing

"What about this Twilight?" Kushina asked

"That one? That should be under E" Twilight said as she point the bookshelf

Kushina nodded and went to the bookshelf that Twilight is pointing. She was about to put the book away but her movements was cut off by a loud banging noises on the door. They all raised an eyebrow wondering who would that be. Minato approach the door and opens it revealing Rarity who is panting and sweating.

"Rarity?" Everyone said

"C-could I *pant* speak t-to *pant* Kuwina?" Rarity said

"Why, what's the matter?" Kushina said as she approach Rarity

"I-I need *pant* a model" Rarity said

"A model?" Everyone said

"Y-yes. I need a model for the fashion show held in Canterlot" Rarity said

"I-I can't... I need to take care of Naruto" Kushina said

"Kushina, Rarity needs you just like Rainbow Dash needs me" Minato said

"B-but who would take care of Naruto?" Kushina asked

"I can take care of him. And besides, I have Twilight and Spike to assist me" My Minato said

"A-are you sure?" Kushina asked

"Kushina, who prepared food for you when you were pregnant? Who always assist you walking down the stairs? Who-" Minato was cut of by Kushina

"Alright, alright, fine" Kushina said

"So does that mean..." Rarity said

"Yes... I can be your model" Kushina said

"Splendid! Come on, let us go to my humble abode so I can make the dress" Rarity said

Kushina nodded and hands baby Naruto to Minato and saying goodbye to Minato, Twilight and Spike before going to the Carousel Boutique. After 6 minutes, they arrived the Carousel Boutique. Inside the Boutique are scattered fabrics and clothes, and Ponyquins are on the ground.

"Please excuse if my abode is filthy, I-I was... um..." Rarity said no further words to say

"Freaked out?" Kushina said

Rarity nodded and this Kushina chuckle.

"Shall we begin?" Rarity said

Kushina nodded. And with that, Rarity started to get Kushina's measurements. Once she gets them, she notes it down on a notebook before going to the next step which is picking the best fabric or cloth.

"Alright, time to pick the best fabric!" Rarity said

"How can you pick the best fabric when all fabrics are scattered?" Kushina asked

"O-oh right... I guess I have to clean the place up before picking the fabric" Rarity said

Rarity then starts to pick up the clothes with magic and magically roll them while Kushina puts the Ponyquins back to its rightful position. After 4 minutes of cleaning, the Boutique is now clean.

"Thank you darling for helping me" Rarity said

"You're welcome" Kushina said

"Now time to pick the fabric for the dress!" Rarity said as she approach a cabinet full of fabrics

"Now what color of the fabric should I use?" Rarity asked as she browse different colors of fabric

"What about red?" Kushina suggested

"Red?" Rarity said

"Yes... That's my favorite color and it fits me well" Kushina said

"Well, let's give it a try" Rarity said

Rarity then gets the red fabric before she and Kushina goes to the sewing room. She place the red fabric beside sewing machine before going to the table. She takes a sit and let her imagination flow. After 10 minutes, Rarity got an Idea then starts to draft it. After 30 minutes, Rarity is done drafting the dress. She then goes to the sewing machine to start making the dress.

"Darling, can you please get me white, yellow, brown, and pink fabric colors please?" Rarity said

Kushina nodded and goes outside the sewing room and goes to the cabinet full of fabrics and gets the fabric Rarity wanted. Once she got the things that wanted, she goes back to the sewing room and place them beside Rarity.

"My my... What a strong female aren't you?" Rarity said

"T-thanks" Kushina said "Can I see the draft of the dress?"

"Of course darling" Rarity said

She picks up the notebook beside the sewing machine. She then sees Rarity's draft of the dress. It is a white Kimono with Roses, Cosmos, and Sunflower patterns.

"What do you think darling?" Rarity asked

"It looks amazing but it needs a few more touches" Kushina said

"Touches? In the dress?" Rarity asked

"O-oh no the dress is fine. But I'm talking about is some accessories that fits the dress and I know just what" Kushina said

"And whatever is that darling?" Rarity said as she stops working and turning attention to Kushina

"Just leave it to me" Kushina said

"If you say so darling" Rarity said as she goes back to work

Kushina then smiles before putting the book back beside the Sewing machine. she then exits the sewing room and goes outside the Carousel Boutique and goes to the flower shop. After 3 minutes, Kushina reach the flower shop.

"Hello? Anypony here?" Kushina said

"Yes? How may I help you?" a voice said

"I would like to buy 3 peach flower please" Kushina said

The mare then picks 3 peach flowers and gives it to Kushina.

"Here you go... Say you look familiar" the mare said

"Do I?" Kushina said

"Yes... You're... The Yellow Flash's wife! *gasp* OMIGOSH!" the mare said

"Yep that's me" Kushina said

"If I may ask, what are you going to the peach flower?"the mare asked

"Oh just for decorations" Kushina said

"Oh... I thought something romantic. Well that would be 4 bits please" the mare said

Kushina's eyes widen. She forgot that she doesn't have any money in order to purchase the peach flower.

_'Damn it! I forgot that I don't have any money'_ Kushina thoughr

"O-on seconds thought, can I just give these back?" Kushina asked

"Don't have any bits I see? Well, you can just keep them. It's on the house" the mare said

"Really? Thank you miss! I promise to pay you someday" Kushina said

Kushina then says her goodbye before going back to the Carousel Boutique. She goes inside and goes in the sewing room to find Rarity still making the dress for the fashion show.

"I'm back" Kushina said

"Welcome back darling" Rarity said

"Say you got a vase?" Kushina said

"Why do you need a vase?" Rarity said as she stops for a moment and turns her attention to Kushina

"Well, I need to place these flowers somewhere" Kushina said

"Well, I have one right over there" Rarity said pointing at the vise on top of the table where Rarity usually drafts her dress

Kushina goes to the table where Rarity is pointing. Kushina first checks if there is water in the vase. Kushina smiles and puts the flower in the vase before going back to Rarity who is continuing her work. After 6 hours with Rarity, she said her goodbye to Rarity before going outside the Carousel Boutique. The sky is dark and the moon is up.

_'Night already? Looks like we had a lot of fun that we didn't even pay attention what time is it' _Kushina said

Kushina then runs fast to Golden Oaks Library. After 3 minutes, she reached the door of the library. She opens the door revealing Twilight and Spike doing their last to do list of the day and Minato playing with Baby Naruto.

"I'm home!" Kushina said as she closes the door behind her and locks it

"And just in time too! I was about to lock the door. Come on Spike let's get some rest" Twilight said as she and Spike goes up stairs and goes in the bedroom

"Did you have fun with Daddy Naruto?" Kushina said as she approaches Minato and Naruto

"We have a lot of fun and we also visited Fluttershy in order for Naruto to play with the Animals" Minato said

"Well, I think it's time for bed time. I still need to help Rarity with the dress" Kushina said

And with that, they goes upstairs and in the bedroom. Once, they are in, they saw Twilight and Spike sleeping. Minato handed baby Naruto to Kushina and she gets Naruto form Minato's hands. She then goes to the bed while Minato lays on the floor.

_'I wonder when will be the Fashion show?'_ Kushina said

She then closes her eyes and goes to sleep with baby Naruto on her side and Minato who is laying on the floor beside the bed.

_-To Be Continued_

**_Well that is the end of the part 1! I can only think about Kimono dress for Kushina for no reason. Anyways, ice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you at the next chapter! Cya_**


	15. Chapter 14 - Kushina and the Fashionista

_**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 14 of the story! The chapters will be posted early because of Wi-Fi problems. Anyways, on to the story and I'll see you at the bottom!**_

_**Chapter 14 - Kushina and the Fashionista: The Fashion Show -part 2-**_

On the next day is another sunny and peaceful day. Everypony is doing their usual morning routine like waking up, eat breakfast, take a bath then do the chores. Inside the Golden Oaks Library are two humans playing with a baby human, and a pony and a dragon cleaning the library

"Oh, I almost forgot that I need to go to Rarity's. Take good care of Naruto Minato ok?" Kushina said

Minato nodded and this made Kushina smile. She stands up and approach the door. Once she did, she opens the door, say her goodbye to everypony before going outside and closing the door behind her. She then run towards the Carousel Boutique. After 3 minutes, Kushina reached the Carousel Boutique. Kushina sees a close sign on the door,

'I think Rarity is still sleeping' Kushina said

Kushina then knocks on the door three times but there is no response. Kushina knocks again but still no response. Kushina decided to check if Rarity is still sleeping. She peeks at the nearest window. What she sees is a dark room. The fabrics are inside the cabinet and the ponyquins are in place.

'Yep. Rarity is still sleeping' Kushina thought

Kushina is about to leave the window but she suddenly saw a light coming from a door.

'Weird... Why is there light coming from the sewing room?' Kushina thought

Kushina then leaves the window and goes back to door. She decided to shout Rarity's name. She takes a deep breath before shouting Rarity's name loud.

"RARITY ARE YOU IN THERE?" Kushina shouted

Then, Kushina hears hoof steps. The door opens revealing Rarity with a messy mane and with no eyelashes. This made Kushina raise an eyebrow.

"U-um... Rarity? Did you sleep?" Kushina said

"Yes... It's just that... The Fashion show is tonight and I need to finish the dress. I forgot to tell you" Rarity said

"WHAT?!" Kushina said

"I'm so sorry darling. I forgot to tell you. I've been too focus on the dress and I-" Rarity was cut off by Kushina

"It's ok... Let's just finish the dress, and get ready for tonight... We still have a lot of time" Kushina said

"Well then, shall we start?" Rarity said

Kushina nodded before going inside the Carousel Boutique. After 4 hours of working on the dress, practicing of posses and having a good time. The Kimono is finally done. Kushina then tries them and it fits well.

"Beautiful! You look divine" Rarity said

"Thank you and it's all because of you Rarity" Kushina said

Rarity looks at the clock. It's 4:00 pm and this made Rarity's eyes widen.

"Oh no!" Rarity said before going upstairs

"Why, w-what's the matter Rarity?" Kushina said

"We only have 1 hour left before the show and we don't have time!" Rarity said

Rarity then goes outside the sewing room leaving Kushina alone. Rarity then goes upstairs and in her room. she then fixes her mane, doing her make, her lipstick and everything else. Then, the door opens revealing a curious Sweetie Belle with Kushina.

"Hey sis? What's the rush?" Sweetie Belle asked as she and Kushina enters the room

"No time! Quickly, Sweetie Belle go to the phone and tell Fluttershy, Twilight, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash to get here ASAP!" Rarity said

"5 in 1? That will take a lot of time" Sweetie said

"Don't worry I got Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy and AppleJack. Just call Rainbow Dash" Kushina said

"But we don't have extra phones" Sweetie said

Kushina smiles and start to weave signs. Suddenly, 4 Kushina appeared in the room. Sweetie Belle's eyes widen.

"Ok... You go to AppleJack" Kushina said commanding the clone on the very left

"You go to Pinkie Pie" Kushina said commanding the next clone

"You go to Twilight" Kushina said commaning the next clone

"You go to Fluttershy" Kushina said commanding the clone on the very right

"Go it?" Kushina asked and the clones nodded

"Alright, Scatter!" Kushina said

The clones then scatter going to their respective places. Kushina then looks at Sweetie Belle who is still pure shocked.

"Hey... We don't have time ya know?" Kushina said

Sweetie Belle shooks her head and this made Kushina chuckle. Sweetie Belle then goes downstairs to call Rainbow Dash. After a few minutes, the mane 6 and Minato and Baby Naruto is in the Carousel Boutique.

"Splendid! Everypony is here" Rarity said

"We came here as soon as possible" Twilight said

Rarity then looks at the clock. Its 4:50 pm and Rarity's mouth open. This made Kushina and Minato raise an eyebrow.

"Oh no! We missed the train! Now what?" Rarity said verge of tears

"Uh... Where are we going exactly? Minato asked

"To Count-er-alot..." Kushina said

"Canterlot... Is that the place where the changeling invasion happened?" Minato asked

"Yes! Can you take us there?" Rarity said with hope

"Yeah... My Special Kunai is still there somewhere" Minato said

"Then there is no time to loose. Everypony you know what to do" Twilight said

They all hold hoofs/hands before they suddenly disappeared. Meanwhile in the throne inside the Royal Garden in Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Luna are lurking around. Princess Celestia is sipping some banana juice while Luna looks around. Suddenly, the mane 6, Minato, Kushina, Baby Naruto and Sweetie Belle appeared in front of the princesses.

"The Royal Gardens?" Twilight said

"this is the marked location. No more no less" Minato said

"What is happening? I-is that you Yellow Flash?" Celestia said

"Greetings your highness. Forgive us if we teleported here without your permission" Minato said

"Apology accepted" Celestia said

Then, Luna sees a red girl golding a baby with a blonde hair. Luna decided to ask who she is.

"Who art thou?" Luna asked

They all looks at Kushina and this made Kushina raise an eyebrow.

"Who me? My name is Kushina Uzumaki. The wife of Namikaze Minato" Kushina said

"Wait... Did you say the wife of the yellow flash?" Celestia asked

"Yes you highness... This is my wife and the one she is carrying is my son, Naruto" Minato said

Celestia and Luna's mouth open and this made everyone chuckle. The princesses then shooks their heads.

"Well this is unexpected surprise" Celestia said

"Indeed. Well, where art thou going?" Luna asked

"We are going to the Fashion show princess" Twilight said

"The Fashion show? Well, we are just going to go there. Why don't you come with us?" Celestia said

"That would be splendid princess" Rarity said

The Princess then lead the way and the gang follow. They exited the royal gardens and went to the streets of Canterlot. Everypony bowing at the princesses and after they bow they wave at the yellow flash and the mane 6. After 8 minutes of walking, they reach Canterlot Stadium. They approach the entrance of the stadium but they were halt by the Royal Guards.

"Halt" the guard on the right said and this made everyone stop

"Good Evening Princess you may come in" the guard on the left said

"And who are you?" the guard on the right said

"Do not worry. We have a contestant who will join the show. The rest are here with us" Celestia said

"I see, enjoy the show princesses" the guard on the right said

And with that, they all enter the Stadium. The princesses the flies towards their personal seats while the rest finds a sit leaving Kushina and Rarity alone. Kushina and Rarity goes to the back stage and starts gets prepared. Rarity applies make-up and she does her hair. After that, She puts one peach flower on her left ear and another on her right ear and another at the back. Then, they heard the announcer talk.

"Ladies and Gentlecolts, I here by welcome you to Canterlot's Fashion Show!" the announcer said

Everypony then claps and cheers. Meanwhile with Rarity and Kushina, Rarity is done applying everything. Kushina then goes to the nearest mirror and takes a look on herself. She looks beautiful.

"I look amazing" Kushina said

"Indeed you are darling. Now listen, the announcer will announce your name. If he did, you do your pose we practiced about an hour ago ok?" Rarity said

Kushina nodded and this made Rarity smile. Then, they heard the announcer speak.

"Now, let us start the show! First off, Fluer de Lis!" the announcer said

Fluer de Lis the comes out of the stage curtains. She wears a white gown with snow flake pattern. Her gown twinkle each time she pose.

"Ohhh..." some pony said

"Ahhh..." some pony said

Fluer then goes in the stage curtains and the annoucer then calls another contestant.

"Next up... We have Kusina Usumakey" the announcer said

Kushina then goes out of the stage curtains. Everycolt in the stadium even the two royal guards are looking at Kushina in pure shock. Kushina started to pose and everycolt's eyes widen.

"Wow... Such beauty..." One colt said

"I know righ... Hey you!" another colt said

"Huh?" Kushina said turning her attention to the colt

"Wanna be mine?" one colt asked

"No she wants to be mine!" another colt said

"No mine!" another colt said

"Mine!" another colt said

"Mine" and another colt said

"Mine" and another colt said

"Mine" and another colt said

"Mine" and another colt said

"Mine" and another colt said

"MINE" and anothoer colt said

"Colts please.. She is already taken" Minato said

"Yeah? Beat it bub. That fair lady will be mine" one colt said before punching Minato

Then, everycolt started to fight. They punch each other or throw something at each other. Suddenly, Kushina then hears a familiar cry. Kushina knows that it's Naruto's crying sound. She follows the voice and turns left. She gasp at what she sees. Minato is struggling to protect Naruto from 13 colts. Something inside Kushina spark,

"ENOUGH! Kushina shouted

Everycolt is stop fighting and turning their attention to Kushina. Everypony gasped at Kushina's appearance. Her body is pure black. her eyes are yellow and her red hair are swaying like an octopus tentacle.

"Uh-ohhh... Not good! Not good!" Minato said

_-Tobi Continued_

**_Sorry if I didn't post this chapter yesterday. My Wi-Fi is going hay wire and I really need to fix it. Anyways, Hope you guys like it and nice reviews are appreciated and as always, I'll see you at the next chapter. Cya._**


	16. Chapter 15 - The Red Hot-Blooded Haba

_**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 15 of the story! Anyways, Let the battle royal begin! I-I mean... Let the story begin and I'll see you at bottom.**_

_**Chapter 15 - The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero Unleashed!**_

"EVERYPONY RUN!" Minato screamed

Kushina then jumps and lands between Minato and the 13 colts. Kushina then punches one colt and the colt flies outside the stadium. Now the 12 colts and Minato are starting to fear Kushina.

"NOPONY... HURTS... MY... FAMILY!" Kushina roared

Kushina then grabs the 12 colts with her hair and throws them out of the stadium. Everypony is now shaking with at Kushina even the two princesses. Everycolt then stops fighting.

"K-Kushina? Can you... C-calm down?" Minato said as she touch Kushina's shoulder

Kushina then turns around and tries to punch Minato but Minato dodge Kushina's attack on time.

_'Damn it... She is not herself anymore. I've got to calm her down'_ Minato thought

"M-mehnato... W-what ha-h-happened to Kushina?" Twilight asked shaking with fear

"You see... Kushina is very hot tempered. Back in our world, she was called The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. When she is out of limit, she goes crazy like that. The only to stop her is to calm her down" Minato said

"But how can we calm her down?" Rainbow asked

"I'm going to calm her down while the rest of you lead everypony out of the stadium Calming Kushina down is not going to be easy" Minato said

"But what about the baby?" Fluttershy asked

"Oh right... Hold him for me please?" Minato said as she hands the baby to Fluttershy

"M-me? B-but why?" Fluttershy asked

"Just please hold him for me? I can't do things all by myself" Minato said

"O-Ok... If you say so" Fluttershy said as she holds Naruto

"Good... Now you know what to do" Minato said

They nodded before going. Minato then stands up and went to Kushina. Minato lands a few inches at Kushina. He then tries to calm her down.

"Kushina... Please calm down. You're hurting innocent ponies" Minato said

Kushina then turns around and angrily looks at Minato. Minato then readies himself and angrily glares at Kushina back.

_'This is going to be hard...'_ Minato thought

Kushina then charges at Minato and throws several punches and kicks but Minato dodges every single one of them. Now is Minato's turn to throw several punches and kicks and Kushina dodges them. Minato then throws a single punch and Kushina does this two. Their fist clashing resulting every chair flies away from them. Minato and Kushina then jumps backward before they start staring angrily at each other.

_'She is strong...'_ Minato thought

Meanwhile with the Rarity and Sweetie Belle, Rarity and Sweetie Belle are watching Kushina and Minato clash. She hasn't seen Kushina in that form before. She then hears somepony calling her name behind her. She turns around to see her friends with the princesses.

"Rarity, Sweetie Belle! Thank Equestria you're safe" Pinkie said

"Yes we're fine but whatever is happening to Kushina?" Rarity asked

"We'll explain to you when we get out of the stadium. Everypony is outside the stadium and you're the only one left here" Twilight said

"Is that so?" Rarity said

Suddenly, an explosion happened. They all turn to the left while Rarity turns right to see Minato and Kushina fighting. Kushina throws three punches but Minato dodge them. Minato then throws a powerful kick and it hits Kushina resulting Kushina flies straight.

"You guys get out of here. It's getting too dangerous here!" Minato said before charging at Kushina

"He is right... We must get out of here" Celestia said

And with that, they exit the back stage and went straight to the entrance of the stadium where everypony is waiting.

"We made it" Twilight said

"Now... Can anypony explain to us what is happening?" Rarity asked

"Well... Kunina is very hot tempered. Back in their world, she was called The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" Twilight explained

"So that means he likes spicy stuff right?" Pinkie said

"No! She was called by that name because of her hot temper!" Twilight said

"Silly Twilight, maybe Kuwiwa loves spicy foods ro drinks to much hot sauce" Pinkie said

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion coming from the stadium. Meanwhile with Minato and Kushina. Minato performs a rasengan and charges at Kushina. Minato tries to slam the Rasengan at Kushina but she used her hair to grab the rasengan.

_'Damn it... I knew Kushina would do that'_ Minato thought

Kushina then throws Minato and he hits the Stadium wall hard. Minato then stands up and pants.

_'This is not going well... I need to think of something to calm her down rather than calming her down forcefully'_ Minato thought

"Kushina... This has to stop. You're not yourself anymore!" Minato said

Kushina charges at Minato and throws a powerful punch. Minato jumps out of the way before it contacts to him. Instead of hitting Minato, she hits the stadium wall leaving a very large crack.

"Kushina... Please listen! You have to control your anger!" Minato said

Kushina then looks at Minato and uses her hair to grab Minato's legs. She then pulls Minato down and Minato crash on the ground hard. Minato coughed blood. Kushina then jumps towards Minato and throws a powerful punch. Suddenly, she hit and crashes at the Stadium wall. Minato turns to the left to see the mane 6 and the princesses.

"Are you alright Minato?" Twilight said

"Yeah... I'm good" Minato said

Minato then stands up. The mane 6 and the princesses approaches Minato. Celestia, Luna and Twilight then heals Minato with a healing spell. After 5 minutes, Minato is now fully recovered.

"Thank you for healing me" Minato said

"You're welcome" Twilight said

Suddenly, Kushina then jumps at everyone and throws a powerful punch. Minato quickly reach at his back pocket and throws a special Kunai. He then teleported everypony to the Kunai before Kushina's attack contacted to them.

"It's no use *pant* I can't calm her down" Minato said

"Tire her out?" everypony said

"Yeah... I have a feeling Kushina is using to much chakra and is now getting tired" Minato said

"But how can we tire her out?" Rainbow asked

"Simple. We just need to dodge every attacks she throws at us" Minato said as he gets the Special Kunai

Kushina then stands up and charges at everypony and throws another powerful punch. Everypony then goes out of the way before it contacts the way before it contacts them. Kushina thenpants again. Her dark body suddenly becomes lighter.

"Keep it up! She is turning back to normal" Minato said as he lands on the ground.

Rainbow Dash then flies towards Kushina. Kushina then throws a punch but Rainbow Dash dodge it. Kushina then throws several punches at Rainbow Dash but Rainbow Dash dodge every single. Kushina then stops throwing punches and kneels and pants. Her body is now gettings its original color and her eyes is getting normal.

"Alright one more push" Minato said

Kushina then stands up but she suddenly collapsed. Her black body is now back to normal and her yellows is now back to normal and her hair is now flat once more.

"I-I'm s-so... S-s-sorry... Minato... Every... pony..." Kushina said before getting unconscious

Minato sighed and carries Kushina Bridal style.

"I'm going to take Kushina back at the Library" Minato said

""Art thou sure? Thou wife is hurt" Luna said

"She just needs rest" Minato said

"We're coming with you" Twilight said

"Then make a chain and let's go. Sorry Princess if Kushina destroys the stadium" Minato said

"Apology accepted" Celestia said

The mane 6, Sweetie Belle then makes a chain. Spike holds Minato's legs and they all disappeared. In the Golden Oaks Library, The mane 6, Minato, Kushina, Spike and Sweetie Belle reappeared.

"Fluttershy, please follow me" Minato said

FLuttershy nodded. Minato and FLuttershy goes upstairs and goes inside the bedroom. He and Fluttershy then approach the bed room drops Kushina gently on the bed while Fluttershy gently drops Naruto on the bed beside Kushina.

"Thank you Fluttershy for taking care of Naruto" Minato said

"You're welcome" Fluttershy said with a smile

The two then exits the room and heads downstairs. They all said goodbyes before going back to their houses. Twilight, Spike and Minato then goes upstairs and goes inside the bedroom. Twilight and Spike goes to their bed while Minato lays on the floor beside Kushina's bed before going to bed.

_-Tobi Continued_

**_That's one heck of a fight! Anyways hope you guys like the chapter. Nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you at the next chapter! Cya!_**


	17. Chapter 16 - The babysit

_**Hey giys and welcome to chapter 16! Sorry if the title is lame. Can't think of a title that is awesome title so sorry about that. Anyways, on to the story and see you guys at the bottom.**_

_**Chapter 16 - The babysit**_

The next morning is another peaceful and sunny day in Ponyville. Everypony is doing their morning routine before doing chores and stuff. Inside the Golden Oaks Library are three humans, a pony and a dragon. The pony and the dragon are cleaning and organizing books while the humans are playing at each other. Suddenly, the dragon burps up a letter.

"A letter?" Twilight said

"Who's letter is it?" Minato asked

"It's a letter from the princesses" Spike said

"T-the princesses?" Kushina said nervously

"Yeah it says: Dear Minato and Kushina, Please come at Canterlot Castle as soon as possible. Me and my sister have a mission for you. The Chariot is on it's way. Sincerely, Princess Celestia" Spike said reading the letter

"What? But who will watch Naruto?" Kushina said

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I can take care of him!" a voice said

Everyone turn their attention to the voice. It was Pinkie. Everyone raise an eyebrow.

"Pinkie... How did you get in here?" Twilight asked

"I used the open window" Pinkie said pointing the nearest window

"Anyways, I can take care the baby for you" Pinkie said

"I don't know..." Kushina said

"Oh come on... Please" Pinkie said doing puppy eyes at Kushina and Minato

"Well... Ok..." Kushina said

Pinkie then starts jumping around and screaming. After 5 minutes of screaming and bouncing, Pinkie is now calm. Kushina then hands baby Naruto to Pinkie.

"I'm putting a lot of trust in you Pinkie. Please make sure Naruto is safe" Kushina said

"Don't worry. You can count on me!" Pinkie said

Suddenly, they heard something crash in front of the library.

"I think that's the Chariot" Minato said

"Goodbye Naruto and be good to Pinkie Pie alright?" Kushina said

Kushina and Minato then says their goodbyes before going outside the Library. Pinkie then raises Naruto up and makes a funny face which made Naruto laugh.

"Oh just look at you! Your so cute! Would you like to go to the Sugarcube with me?" Pinkie asked and Naruto just laughs

"I'll take that as a yes" Pinkie said

Pinkie then dashes off to Sugarcube corner. After 2 minutes, Pinkie reaches the Sugarcube corner. She hen goes inside and goes upstairs and in her bedroom. Inside the room are two foals, a bed, a cabinet, an exercise machine and a lot of stuff.

"Naruto meet the baby cakes!" Pinkie said

The two foals are looking at Naruto with an eyebrow raised.

"This is Pound Cake" Pinkie said pointing Pound Cake

Pound Cake is a baby pegasus with a light goldish gray coat, brown mane, and has dark greyish tangelo eyes.

"And this is Pumpkin Cake" Pinkie said pointing at Pumpkin Cake

Pumpkin Cake is a baby unicorn with a light yellow coat, light brilliant orange mane, and had brilliant azure eyes.

"Baby cakes, meet your knew play mate!" Pinkie said

Pinkie then drops Naruto down on the floor gently. The twin cakes then approach Naruto with caution. The cakes then looks at Naruto. Pumpkin cake then touches Naruto's nose. The baby cakes starts to luagh. A few seconds, Naruto starts to laugh with them.

"Aw just look at them" Pinkie said

Then, they all starts to play with toys. They play with cars, rattles, teddy donkeys, and a lot of stuff. Pinkie is just watching them play.

They are so happy" Pinkie said

"Pinkie, who is that?" a voice said

Pinkie turns a round to see a colt with light brilliant amber coat, light brilliant orange mane and 3 slices of cake in his flank as cutiemark.

"Hi Mr. Cake! That's just Narowto. Mehnatow's son" Pinkie said with a smile

"Wait... The yellow Flash's son? That creature?" Mr. Cake asked

"Yep... He and his wife are at Canterlot and needs a babysitter so I volunteered" Pinkie said

"Well take good care of him Pinkie" Mr. Carrot said before exiting the room

Pinkie then continues watching at the cakes and Naruto. Pinkie then decided to join in the fun.

"Can I join?" Pinkie asked nicely

The cakes nodded and Pinkie smiles. the cakes and Naruto then plays with Pinkie Pie. After 6 hours of playing, the cakes and Naruto are sleeping peacefully in the bed of Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie hears a knock on the door. Pinkie then dashes on the doors and opens it revealing Minato and Kushina.

"Oh Mehnato and Kunina! Your back!" Pinkie said before yawning

"So, how's Naruto?" Minato asked

"He is sleeping peacefully with the baby cakes" Pinkie said before yawning again

Minato and Kushina then goes inside and looks at Naruto who is sleeping peacefully between the baby cakes. Minato smiles befor ehe gently carries Naruto.

"Thank you for babysitting Naruto for us while we were doing something at Canterlot" Minato said

"Oh it was nothing really" Pinkie said

"Well... I think it's time to go" Kushina said

"You're right... Goodbye Pinkie Pie" Minato said

Minato and Kushina then exits the room and exits the Sugarcube Corner. They then goes towards the library. After 4 minutes they reached the library. The library is dark from the inside meaning Twilight and Spike is sleeping already.

"I think they're sleeping already" Kushina said

"Don't worry, we can just jump at the balcony" Minato said

And with that, Minato and Kushina jumps at thebalcony and enters the bedroom. Inside the bedroom are sleeping Twilight in her bed and sleeping Spike in his basket. Minato then hands Kushina baby Naruto. Kushina then goes to her bed and gently drop Naruto on the bed before going on the bed and going to sleep. Minato in the other hand collapses on the floor.

_'Man... Rebuilding the Stadium hard. I thought the mission was something important'_ Minato said

Minato then sighes before going to sleep.

_-Tobi Continued_

**_Again sorry for the lame title. Man so tired right now, getting some sleep so I canright the next chapter as early as possible. Nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you guys at the next chapter! Cya_**


	18. Chapter 17 - Many years later

_**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 17! In this chapter, Naruto is now a kid and Minato and Kushina is still the same maybe 30 years old I guess. And from now on Twilight is now an Alicorn and the baby cakes are now kids. And now that you know everything, on with the story!**_

_**Chapter 17 - Many years later**_

Many years have passed and Ponyville many things happened in Ponyville. It is another bright and sunny day in Ponyville. Still many ponies are doing the same thing. Doing their morning routines before going doing their chores. Inside the library are three humans, an alicorn and a dragon who is as tall as Naruto.

"Dad, can we do something today? I'm bored!" Naruto said

"Later Naruto. I'm still cleaning the library" Minato said

"But dad... I'm BORED!" Naruto said

"Why don't you clean with us so the work will be faster?" Kushina said

"*sigh* Fine... Where's the broom?" Naruto asked

A broom suddenly appeared in fron of Naruto floating with a lavender aurora surrounding it. Naruto grabs the broom and starts sweeping the floor. After 15 minutes, the library is now clean. The floors are dust free, the books are organized, and everything else is cleaned.

"The library is clean... Now can we do something dad?" Naruto asked

"Like training?" Minato asked

"Yeah! Training sounds fun!" Naruto said

"Alright, let's go to Fluttershy's cottage to train" Minato said

"Sweet! Bye mom, bye Twilight Onee-Chan, Bye Spike Onii-kun" Naruto said before going to the door with his father

"Bye!" They said

Minato and Naruto then exits the library and goes left. After 10 minutes, Minato and Naruto are infront of Fluttershy's cottage. Minato approach the door and knocks it.

"Coming" a voice said coming from the inside

The door opens revealing a yellow shy pony.

"Oh.. Hello Mwehnato, Narowto" Fluttershy said

"Hello to you too Fluttershy. I see you haven't pronounce our names right" Minato said

"I'm sorry... I've been practicing a lot" Fluttershy said

"Anyways, can we train here? We won't be long" Minato said

"Of course you can. Take anytime you need" Fluttershy said

"Great, thank you Fluttershy" Minato said

"You're welcome and if you ever get hungry or thirsty, feel free to come inside for some sandwich and tea" Fluttershy said

"We'll keep that in mind" Minato said

Fluttershy then goes inside the cottage while Minato and Naruto goes to the wide place between the cottage and the Everfree Forest.

"Alright... The first thing that we would do is making a Shadow Clone" Minato said

Minato then performs a hand seal and a smoke appeared on the left of Minato. When the smoke disappeared, another Minato is revealed.

"Woah!" Naruto said

"This technique was developed by the Second Hokage. This technique creates a copy of a user. To do this, you need to concentrate and divide your chakra in order to perform this very technique" Minato said as the clone disappeared

"Cool!" Naruto said

"You must first do a tiger hand seal" Minato said

Naruto then does the Tiger hand seal and shows it to Minato.

"Like this?" Naruto asked

"Yes. Now concentrate and divide your chakra" Minato said

Naruto is now concentrating. Minato stays quite and watches Naruto concentrate. After a few moments, a blue aurora is surrounding him. Suddenly, a white copy of Naruto appeared on the left side. The copy of Naruto is waving like a paper then falls down the ground. Minato chuckled as the white clone disappeared

"It seems that you failed... But don't worry, try again until you succeed" Minato said

Naruto then tries again. After a few minutes, a blue aurora is now surrounding him. Suddenly, another white copy of Naruto appeared on the left side.

"This is hard" Naruto said

"Don't worry. Don't give up and try again. Stick on your ninja way" Minato said

"Right! I won't loose!" Naruto said

Naruto again tries again. After a few moments, another white copy of Naruto appeared. Naruto tries again but failed. He tried and tried and tried and tried but the result is still the same. Naruto is now tired.

"This is hard *pant* but I won't give up!" Naruto said

"That's the spirit!" Minato said

Naruto then tries again but the result is the same. After a few hours, Naruto is really tired. His stomach growled and Naruto touch his stomach with both hands.

"Hungry?" Minato asked

"Yeah... I'm starving" Naruto said

Naruto and Minato then goes to Fluttershy's cottage. Once they are infront, Minato knocks on the door. The door opens revealing a yellow pony.

"Oh... Hello Mwehnato and Nahrowto" Fluttershy said

"Hello to you too Fluttershy" Minato said

"Say Fluttershy Onee-chan... Do you have food?" Naruto asked

"Yes... I just made two sandwiches and I was gonna deliver them to you but since you're here, why don't you come in?" Fluttershy said

Minato and Naruto then goes inside the cottage while Fluttershy closes the door once they are in. They then makes their way to the kitchen and Minato and Naruto takes a sit. Fluttershy then serves the both of them two sandwiches with tea. Minato and Naruto then starts to eat the food. After 5 minutes, they are done eating. Fluttershy then takes the plates and the cups and goes to the sink while Naruto and Minato says their thanks to FLuttershy before going to the wide space.

"Alright... Back to training!" Naruto said

Naruto then starts making a clone. Again he does the tiger hand seal and a blue aurora will surround him and the result is a white copy of Naruto. Naruto then tries again and again and again and again and again but the result is still the same.

"Argh... This is hard!" Naruto said

"Well, there is an easiest way to do a shadow clone" Minato said

"Really? How? Tell me, oh please tell me!" Naruto begged

"Alright... Ok, what need to do is to close both of your hands but leave your index and middle finger open. Then make a cross and concentrate once more" Minato said

Naruto then does what his father told him to do. He closes his hands but leaving his index and middle finger open and makes a cross. After that he concentrates once more. Wind blows gently making the leaves, grass and Naruto and Minato's hair sway. Suddenly smoke appeared beside on the left side of Naruto. When the smoke dissipated, a clone is revealed.

"No way... I just made a clone!" Naruto said

"Yeah!" Naruto and the clone said

_'I'm proud of you Naruto'_ Minato thought

"Now... Let me teach you how to throw Kunais and Shurikens. We can use that tree over there" Minato said pointing the tree just a few meters away.

The clone suddenly dissappeared. After that, they approach the tree that Minato pointed. Once they reached it, Minato then reaches to his back pocket and takes out dozens of scrolls. Minato puts the scroll down the ground and opens it revealing many Kunais and Shurikens inside. Naruto's eyes widen.

"You sure have a lot of those dad" Naruto said

"A ninja must be prepared Naruto and don't forget that" Minato said

Minato then takes a Kunai and aims at the tree. He then throws it and the Kunai hits the tree.

"To throw Kunais and Shurikens, you must aim at the target and focus and concentrate. Transfer some of your charka to your hands so when you throw the Kunai, it is straight. Ok?" Minato said

"Ok dad" Naruto said

Naruto then takes a Kunai and focus at the tree. He then transfer some of his charka to his right hand. Naruto then throws the Kunai and the Kunai flies straight to the tree and hits the tree.

"Great job. Next is throwing a Shuriken. Throwing them is difficult" Minato said

Minato gets a Shuriken and throws it at the tree. The Shuriken flies straight and hits the tree.

"You need to concentrate and have to be very focus and transfer some of the chakra to you hand. You also need to control your hands when you throw it. If you don't control you hands, the shuriken's direction will be redirected to the side" Minato said

Naruto nodded before getting a shuriken. He then aims it on the tree and transfers some of his charka to his right hand. He then throws the Shuriken and the Shuriken the flies straight and hits the tree.

"Impressive Naruto... Now, I want you to practice throwing Kunais and Shuriken before we move on to the next training lesson" Minato said

Naruto then gets a Kunai and focus on the tree. He then transfers his chakra to his right hand and throws it. The Kunai flies straight and hits the tree. Naruto then gets a Shuriken and does all the steps. After 2 hours of training, Naruto is getting the hang of it and can throws Shurikens and Kunais accurately.

"Impressive Naruto... You can also throw many Shurikens and Kunais with one hand by placing the Kunai between your fingers and for Shurikens is to place them in a fan position" Minato said

"Thanks for the tips dad" Naruto said

"Now time for the next lesson. Time to climb a tree" Minato said

"Climbing a tree? That's easy" Naruto asked

"Climbing a tree is easy but climbing a tree using only your feet is what we're doing. We can do that on that tree over there" Minato said pointing the tallest tree a few meters away in front of the cottage

Minato and Naruto the goes to the tallest tree that Minato pointed. Once they reached it, Minato then approach the tree and takes a step on the tree. He then takes another step and starts walking. Naruto's eyes widen.

_'Man... How can dad do that without falling?'_ Naruto thought

Minato then stops walking and jumps of the tree and lands perfectly on the ground beside Naruto.

"This training not only gives you the skill to walk on trees. It will also have the skill to gain control of your chakra. By transferring your chakra to your feet, you need to adjust how much chakra you distribute. If the chakra you distributed is to weak, you will fall down. If the chakra you distributed is to strong, you will fly off the tree" Minato said

Minato then reaches his back pocket and gets a Kunai and gives it to Naruto. Naruto then grabs the kunai with an eyebrow raised.

"You will use that Kunai to mark where you failed. It will track down your efforts" Minato said

Naruto sighed, Naruto then starts transferring chakra to his feet. After that, he runs to the tree and starts climbing it. A few moments, he is starts to fall down. He slashes the tree bark with the Kunai before falling down.

"Looks like I need to transfer more chakra" Naruto said

Naruto then transfers more chakra to his feet. After that, he starts to climb the tree again. He passed the mark he did. After a few moments, he starts to fall down. He marks it before falling down. The mark is a few meters away from the mark he did on the first.

"I guess I need to transfer more chakra again" Naruto said

Naruto then transfers a lot of chakra to his feet. After that, he starts to climb the tree. A few moments he feels a force pushing him from the tree. He marks down before he flies of the tree.

"You put to much chakra. Do it slow and steady" Minato said

"Right. Thanks dad" Naruto said

Naruto then adjust his trasnferring of Chakra. After that, he starts to climb the tree. After a few moments, he starts to fall down. He marks it before falling down and lands the ground. He transfers more chakra to his feet before climbing. He repeats the routine over and over until he gets the correct chakra amount. After 6 hours, Naruto is still climbing the tree. The sky is now dark and the the moon is up along with the stars.

"Naruto. I think it's time we call it a day" Minato said

"But I have to keep trying" Naruto said

"You can do it by tomorrow" Minato said

"*sigh*Fine" Naruto said

Minato then approaches Naruto and hold Naruto's shoulder before disappearing. Meanwhile in the library. Kushina is reading a book while Twilight is doing some princess duties along with his number one assistant. Suddenly, Minato and Naruto appeared near the door.

"Welcome back Naruto and Minato" Kushina said

"Welcome back you guys" Spike said

"Yeah... Welcome... Back..." Twilight said

"What's wrong with Twilight Onee-chan?" Naruto asked

"She is just tired from all of these Princess duties" Spike said

"Must... Get... Job... Douh..." Twilight said before falling a sleep

"I think it's time for bed" Kushina said

Spike then carries Twilight bridal before they all goes upstairs and in the bedroom. Spike approach their bunk bed and puts Twilight on the bed gently and covers her with a blanket before going on top. Minato, Naruto and Kushina then goes to their master bed and lays on it. Minato and Kushina on the sides while Naruto in the middle. After a few moments they all went to sleep.

A few hours later, Naruto wakes up and sits up. He looks around to see his parents and his Onee-chan and Onii-kun sleeping. He then exits his bed without waking up his parents and goes to the balcony and jumps off. He then goes to at the side at the library and starts training to climb a tree without using hands. He brings the kuna and starts training.

Meanwhile at the balcony, Minato is secretly watching his son train. He looks at the moon to see that it was still not at the highest peek. He then looks back at his son who is training. After a few hours, Minato then looks at the moon again to see the moon is at the highest peek at the sky meaning its midnight. He suddenly hears someone celebrating. He looks at Naruto to see him on the top of the tree library tree and not falling down.

"I did it! I did it! I climbed the tree without falling down!" Naruto cheered

Naruto suddenly loose consciousness and starts falling down. Minato sees this and jumps of the blacony and catches Naruto and before he lands on the ground. He looks at Naruto to see his face with a smile.

_'I'm proud of you Naruto. You stick on your ninja way and never gives up'_ Minato thought

He then jumps towards the balcony and goes inside. He approach the master bed which is right beside the bunk bed and puts Naruto on the center before laying down the bed and goes to sleep.

_-Tobi Continued_

**_If you have any question like: How did Twilight became a princess?_**_**My answer will be: Many shit things happened many years ago. Anyways, that's it for today's chapter. Adding **_**"Onee-Chans"**_** right after the mane 6's name and adding **_**"Onii-kun"**_** after Spike's name is Gamelover41592's request. If I'm wrong about your reqeust then let me know so I can change it. Anymore information that you want to know is down below.**_

_1. Naruto's best friends are the twin cakes._

_2. CMC have their cutiemarks now (Still thinking about their cutiemarks) and grew a little taller._

_3. Minato and Kushina didn't change at all except their age._

_4. Naruto may go to school for some reasons_

_5. The two sisters ,Sunbutt and Moonbutt , didn't change at all except their age._

_**That's it that you need to know for now and more informations to come. Sorry if I didn't update the story yesterday cause I was busy. So yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow!**  
><em>


	19. Chapter 18 - Naruto goes to school

_**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 18 of the story! Sorry to keep you all waiting for the next chapter. The reason why I didn't update the story it's because I have so many things to do. Anyways, on to the story and I'll see you at the bottom**_

_**Chapter 18 - Naruto goes to school**_

The next day is another bright ans sunny day. Inside the library are three humans, an alicorn and a dragon eating inside the kitchen. They are all having scrambled eggs and milk for breakfast.

"Say dad, can we train again?" Naruto asked

"Sorry Naruto but me and your mother have other plans for you" Minato said

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"Naruto... You're going to school!" Kushina said

"I'm going to... WHAT?!" Naruto said

"You're going to school Naruto" Minato said

"But why? Can't I just go and read books here instead going to school? School is boring!" Naruto said

"You know Naruto, not only you could learn a thing or two in school. You can also make friends!" Kushina said

"But I have friends mom. The twin cakes, and the CMC" Naruto said

"That is it Naruto! You're going to school whether you like it or not got it!" Kushina said

Kushina's hair are now moving like the octopus' tentacles. Minato is now sweating while Twilight and Spike are hugging each other scared.

"N-naruto... You know you mother is hot tempered" Minato said

"Now Naruto... You're going to school after you take a bath. Got it?" Kushina said

"Y-yes mom!" Naruto said

"Good. Now your bath Naruto. Your father will take you to your school" Kushina said

Naruto sighed. He then stands up and exits the kitchen before going upstairs and in to the bedroom. Once he is in, he gets his towel and readies his clothes that he usually wear. He then exits the bedroom with his towel and goes downstairs and goes straight to the bathroom. After 10 minutes, he exits the bathroom with the towel wrap around his body. He then goes upstairs and goes inside the bedroom. Once he is inside, he locks the door and takes of the towel and starts to put on his clothes.

"Naruto. Are you ready yet?" Minato asked coming downstairs

"Yeah dad! I'm coming down now" Naruto said as he put his sandals on

Naruto then exits the bedroom and goes downstairs. He and Minato then says their goodbye to everone before going outside the library. Once they are outside, they turn right and goes straight. After 7 minutes of walking, they reach Ponyville school.

"Dad... Do I really have to go?" Naruto asked

"Yes Naruto and don't worry. After school, I will teach you how to perform a rasengan" Minato said

"Really?" Naruto said

"Yes. Now you better get going Naruto. School is about to start" Minato said

Minato gives the bag to Naruto and Naruto hugs his father before going towards the School doors. Once he is inside school, he looks around. The hallway is full of Mares and Colts and lockers.

"I wonder what class am I in?" Naruto asked himself

"Naruto!" a voice said

Naruto then turns around to see the twin cakes trotting towards him. The twin cakes grew up just like Naruto. Pound Cake's brown mane grew and his wings grew too. Pumpkin Cake's light brilliant orange grew and she doesn't wear her ribbon anymore. Her horn also grew.

"Pound Cake, Pumpkin cake! Hey!" Naruto said

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Pound cake said

"Mom and dad said I need to go to school" Naruto said

"Is that so? Well then, welcome to Ponyville school" Pumpkin Cake said

"Thanks Pumpkin Cake" Naruto said

"Say Naruto, suppose to be you should be in your class about now?" Pound Cake said

"That's the problem. I don't know where is my class" Naruto said

"Why don't you go over that bulletin board and check it out?" Pumpkin said

Naruto then approaches the Bulletin board and scans it.

"Any luck?" Pound said

"Yeah... Seems like I'm in class 2" Naruto said

"CLASS 2?!" the twin cakes said

"Yeah why?" Naruto said before turning around

"Dude! That's like our class too" Pound said

"Really?" Naruto asked

"Yeah! Why don't we go to class together?" Pumpkin suggested

"Yeah that's a great Idea!" Naruto said

Suddenly the bell starts to ring and every colt and mares gets their things from their locker and goes to their respective class.

"That's the bell. We better get going!" Pound said

Naruto and the twin cakes then goes to their class which is class 2. After 2 minutes, they are now in front of the door. Pound Cake then opens the door and goes inside. Inside the class are colts and mares, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara and the CMC.

"What the... What are you three doing here?" Naruto asked

The CMC had changed also. Scootaloo's pink mane grew and her hairstyle is similar to Rainbow Dash. She has a fire with wings in her flank as a Cutiemark. Sweetie Belle's mane also grew. She has a Bell with diamonds surrounding the bell in her flank as a Cutiemark. Apple Bloom's mane grew and her she have the same Bow. She has an apple and a flower in the left side of the apple as her Cutiemark.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" the cmc said

"I asked you all first so tell me" Naruto said

"Fine... We failed the test and we can't move on to the next level" Scootaloo said

"How many fails?" Naruto asked

"Like 5 fails?" Sweetie said

"Wow... I guess that happened to SilverSpoon and Diamon Tiara too?" Naruto said

"Yes" Apple Bloom said

Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara just looks away and ignores the CMC.

"Well now that we told our reason, now it's time for you to tell yours" Scootaloo said

"Mom and dad told that I need to go to school" Naruto said

"Oh" The cmc said

Suddenly, they hears the door openning. Everyone then starts to take their sit. Naruto is sitted between the twin cakes and at the back of Naruto are the CMC. Sweetie Belle on the Middle, Scootaloo is on the left while Apple Bloom on the right. The door opens revealing Mrs. Cheerlie

_'Mrs. Cheerlie!?'_ Naruto thought

Cheerlie walks towards her desk. She takes a sit before starts to speak in front of her class.

"Good Morning everypony. I see that our new student is here. Come here in front and please introduce yourself to everypony" Mrs Cheerlie said

Naruto stands up and goes in front. He sighs before speaking.

"Good Morning um... Everypony. Name's Naruto Uzumaki. The father of Minato Namikaze also known the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki aka The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" Naruto said

Everypony gasped even Mrs Cheerlie except the twin cakes, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara and the CMC.

"Wow... Your the son of the famous Yellow Flash?" one colt said

"Yep" Naruto said

"No wonder you and the yellow flash look a like" one mare said

"Say Nuh-row-too? Can you show us some tricks that you know?" one mare said

"Sure, why not?" Naruto said

Naruto then makes a shadow clone hand seal. After a few seconds, smoke appeared beside Naruto. Once the smoke dissipated, a copy of Naruto appeared. This makes everypony's eyes widen.

"Am I seeing things?" one colt said

"Why are there two of you Naruto?" Pound said

"I made a shadow clone. This technique makes a copy of yourself" Naruto said

"Wow" everrpony said

"That's amazing!" one mare said

"Alright... Alright... Everypony settle down and let us get on with class. Dearie you may take your sit" Cheerlie said

Naruto nods before going back to his sit. Cheerlie then starts the lesson which is about Star Swirl The Bearded. Some mares and colts are getting sleepy while some are taking notes. After 40 minutes, the bell rings making every colts and mares scream with joy.

"Lunch time everypony. Get your things and proceed to the Cafeteria" Cheerlie said

With that, everyone gets their things before going outside the classroom. Naruto, the twin cakes and the cmc are walking in the corridor.

"That was mighty amazin' what ya did there Nahwruto" Apple bloom said

"Oh it was nothing really. So where is the Cafeteria?" Naruto asked

"Just a few more meters or so" Sweetie said

"By the way, I don't know how school works. Can anypony tell how does this work?" Naruto asked

"Well usually we go to school, wait for the bell to ring, once the bell rings we go to our class, teachers teaches us and waits for the bell to ring again, once the bell rings, we go to the cafateria, then the bell rings again and we go to our class, then Cheerlie teaches again us again and we wait for the bell to ring again. when the bell rings we go to the play ground and wait for the bell to ring again, when the bell rings, we go home" Scootaloo said

"What? I didn't get that" Naruto said

"What Scootaloo is trying to say is that after we eat we go to our class again. After that we go to the play ground until the bell rings. When the bell rings we go home" Sweetie said

"Ohhh" Naruto said

"Well, here we are everypony" Pound said

Naruto and the gang then goes inside. Inside the Cafateria are colts and mares everywhere. Naruto and the gang then finds a table. After 3 minutes, They found an empty table which is near a window. They took a sit. Naruto between the twin cakes on the left side while the CMC on the right side.

"So what do you guys have for lunch?" Naruto said

"Daisy sandwich!" the twin cakes said

"A slice of my grandma's famous Applepie" Apple Bloom said

"Dasiy Sandwich again? Man, I'm getting bored of Daisy Sandwich" Scootaloo said

"Mine is hay fries" Sweetie said

"What's yours?" Pound said

"Some eggs and a carton of milk" Naruto said

"Anything else?" Scootaloo said

"Nope. That's all about it" Naruto said

They all put their food at the table before they start eating it. After they are done eating, they all starts to talk to each other, tell some stories and some stuff. After 10 minutes, the bell rings and everpony starts to exit the cafeteria and goes back to their respective classes. Naruto and the gang are in their class and waiting for the teacher.

'_Man where is Mrs. Cheerlie? She is 10 minutes late_' Naruto thought

"Say Naruto. Do you have plans later after school?" Pound asked

"Well... Yeah, why?" Naruto said

"Bummer... We were planning to go to the park with mom and dad and we were hoping that you could come" Pound said

"Oh... I got it!" Naruto said

"What?" Pumpkin asked

"Why don't me and my dad go to the park with you guys and me and my dad can train there and after I train, I can hang out with you guys" Naruto said

"Yeah sounds great" Pound said

"When are we going to the park so I can tell my dad as soon as possible" Naruto said

"Exactly 2:00 after noon" Pumpkin said

"Alright. Me and my dad will be there before 2:00" Naruto said

Suddenly, they hear the door opening. The opens revealing Mrs. Cheerlie with a messy mane. Everypony raised an eyebrow except Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara who are trying to stop their laughters.

"Sorry I'm laye everypony..." Cheerlie said

Cheerlie then goes to her desk and takes a sit. She then starts the lesson about Mathematics. Most students fall asleep while some are taking notes. After 40 minutes, the bell rings and everyone again scream with joy

"School time is over. You may all proceed to the play ground and wait for the bell to ring before you can all go home" Cheerlie said

Everypony gets their things before exiting the class and goes at the back of the school. At the back of the school is the shool playground. Slides, swings and other things that are playable are in here.

"So guys, what you wanna play?" Scootaloo said

"Really Scoots Onee Chan?" Naruto said

"What?" Scoots said

"Nothing. I would rather train than play" Naruto said as he approach the tree near the school walls. The twin cakes and the cmc then follows Naruto. Once Naruto and the gang reached the tree, Naruto closes his eyes while the twin cakes and the cmc raised an eyebrow. Naruto opens his eyes and walks towards the tree. He then place his left foot on the tree.

"Umm.. What are you trying to do exactly?" Sweetie asked

"Just wait" Naruto said

Naruto then puts his right foot. The twin cakes and the cmc's eyes widen. Naruto begins to walk on the tree. Everypony are now watching Naruto climbing a tree without using his hands.

"Buh... Wha... How?" Pumpkin asked

"Dad teached me how to climb trees without using my hands. I've been practicing and it took me almost a day to master it" Naruto said as he reached the top of the tree.

"That's so cool" Scootaloo said

Naruto jumps from the tree and lands perfectly on the ground. Everypony then claps. Naruto spend 45 minutes of showing what Naruto learned from his Father. After 15 minutes, the bell rings and everypony exits the Playground and goes inside the school and goes to the doors that leads outside. Everypony then burst through the doors and went to their respective doors.

"I'll see you CMC tomorrow" Naruto said

"Seriously Nahrutow. We have our Cutiemarks and ya still call us CMC?" Apple Bloom said

"Then what should I call you?" Naruto asked

"Ummm..." Apple Bloom said no further words

"See? so I'm calling you CMC and besides it fits you all" Naruto said

"And besides. Once a Crusader always a Crusader right?" Pumpkin said

"I guess your right" Sweetie Belle

"Naruto" A voice said

The CMC, the twin cakes and Naruto turns around to see Minato. Naruto and the gang approach Minato. Naruto hugs Minato and he hugs back.

"Hi dad" Naruto said

"Hello Naruto, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, Sweetie Belle, Scoots, and Apple Bloom" Minato said

"Hello" They said

"So how was school Naruto?" Minato asked

"It was great!" Naruto said

"See, I told you that school would be fun" Minato said

"Say dad. The twin cakes asked me to go to the park with them. Can we join them?" Naruto asked

"Sure, why not?" Minato said

"Awesome!" Naruto said

"Mehnawto!" a voice shouted

Minato turns around to see AppleJack running towards him. AppleJack stops in front of Minato panting. Minato, Naruto, The CMC and the twin cakes raised an eyebrow wondering why is AppleJack doing here.

"Y-you... Gotta... H-help me" AppleJack said

"What is it?" Minato said

"G-granny Smith... Is dead" AppleJack said verge of tears

"What?!" they said

"She was killed... By some creature like you" AppleJack said now crying

_'A creature like me?'_ Minato thought

"Tell us who killed Granny Smith AppleJack Onee Chan" Naruto said

"I don't know... But it wears a mask and a jacket" AppleJack said making Minato's eyes widen

"He also speaks with a deep voice..." AppleJack said

_'A creature with a mask and wears a jacket. Not only that, he also speaks with a deep voice. I know this guy.'_ Minato thought

Minato clenches his fist as he remembers the guy who controlled the nine tails and almost destroyed the leaf village. And the guy who almost killed Naruto and Kushina.

_'The masked man is here. Which means that he will destroy this place. Not only that, if he finds the nine tails, he will controll it and use it to destroy Ponyville and Ponies everywhere. I have to be prepared'_ Minato thought

"I'm afraid I can't go with you Naruto. Why don't you go with the cakes?" Minato said

"What about you dad?" Naruto asked

"I'm going to investigate what's happening" Minato said

"That varmit is still in the Sweet Apple Acres. Ah escaped while Big Mac is distracting that creature" AppleJack said

"Right" Minato said

_'Good thing I still have my Kunai somewhere in the Sweet Apple Acres'_ Minato thought

Minato suddenly disappeared leaving Naruto, AppleJack, the twin cakes and the CMC alone.

_-Tobi Continued_

**_Again sorry for the long wait. I'm also sorry for having so much grammatical errors. I was gonna ask my friend to pre-read this chapter but he is busy. nice reviews are appreciated. Now it's time for me to go to the cementery so see you guys at the next chapter!_**


	20. Chapter 19 - We meet again

_**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 19 of the story! I tried to ask my friend to pre-read it but he said he was busy again. So sorry for the grammatical errors. Anyways on to the story!**_

**_Chapter 19: We meet again: Minato vs The Masked man_**

On the Sweet Apple Acres are bunch of Apple trees cut off, an old green dead pony lying on the ground and a creature with a jacket holding a big red pony on the neck. The red pony is now couhging off blood.

"Argh" the red pony said

"It was very heroic of you to distract me and let your sister escape" the creature said with the jacket

Suddenly a kunai flies towards the man's jacket. The kunai is just a few inches away from the jacket. The kunai went through the jacket and hits the tree and the big red pony slips of the creatures grip. The creature turns to the left to see a creature just about his height, has a blonde hair and wears a robe.

"You..." the creature said

"We meet again masked man" Minato said

"I didn't expect you to be here Yellow Flash" the masked man said

Minato looks around the place. A bunch of trees were cut off. an old green dead pont lying behind the asked man and infront of the man is the red pony laying uncounscious and has blood in its mouth.

"Why are you killing innocent Ponies?" Minato asked

The man stays silent and stares at Minato.

"Tell me! Why are you killing innocent lives!?" Minato asked once more

"To achieve my goal" the masked man said

"Just what is your goal? Why does your goal have to do killing innocent lives?" Minato asked

"Have you forgotten? My goal is for peace. You wouldn't understand" the masked man said

Minato loss patients and readies an attack to kill the masked man. He runs towards the masked man while getting a special Kunai from his back pocket. The man stands still not moving an inch. Minato then gets out his special kunai and pierces it towards the man. The kunai and Minato slips through the man's body.

_'Damn it! I forgot that he materialize himself to slip objects'_ Minato thought

Minato turns around to see the masked man running towards him. He teleported away before the man grabs his neck. Minato reappeared beside the tree. The masked man turns around and stares at Minato again.

_'Looks like I have to performs the flying raijin - level 2 again to win this match'_ Minato thought

"Minato!" a voice said

Minato turns to the left while the masked man turns to right. Minato and the masked man sees Kushina, Naruto, Spike and the mane 6.

"Kushina!" the masked man said

"Kushina! Get away from here!" Minato shouted

Kushina then sees the masked man who released the nine tails inside her and the man who put her son in danger and the man who destroyed the leaf village using the nine tailed beast.

"Everyone get out of here now!" Minato shouted once more

"Ain't now way am ah runnin' way from that varmit who killed Granny Smith" AppleJack said

"You don't understand! This guy can materialize himself to slip through objects" Minato said

"What?" Twilight asked

The masked man suddenly appeared behind Kushina and grabs her with right arm and points a Kunai on her haid with his left arm. The mane 6 and Spike are shocked by this and backed away.

"Mom" Naruto shouted

"Nobody move or else I will kill Kushina in just seconds" the masked man said

_'Damn it! He used his teleportation technique when I wasn't looking'_ Minato thought

Suddenly, Kushina turned into a piece of log. This made the masked man shocked. Minato smiles and looks around. He finds Kushina standing on a tree branch hiding from the masked man.

"A Subtitusion jutsu. Not bad" the masked man said

"I forgot to asked masked man. How did you got here?" Minato asked

The masked man only stares at Minato. Minato asked the masked man once more.

"Tell me! How did you got here!?" Minato asked

"Fine... Remeber the time when I retreated?" the masked man asked

Minato only nods and the masked man continues the story.

"I didn't actually retreated. I was watching you battling the nine tails. When you suddenly teleported away with the nine tailed beast, the mark that you placed during our battle glowed bright yellow. I started lossing consciousness. I woke up in a forest. I wander arround and I saw strange creatures like half lion, hald scorpion and half bat. That's when I realize that I was on another dimension" the masked man said

"I think that what happened to me also happened to Kushina and your son" the masked man added

The masked man runs towards Minato. Minato readies himself. A kunai appeared on the masked man's hands. The masked man attacks Minato with his Kunai but Minato blocks it with his special Kunai. The mane 6 and Naruto watches the masked man and Minato fight.

"Are ya followin' this sugercubes?" AppleJack asked

"No... The battle is so intense and fast that I can't even predict their movements" Twilight said

"This is so awesome" Rainbow said as her eyes widen

"You can say that again" Spike said

"Go dad!" Naruto shouted

Minato jumps far away from the masked man and stares at him. The masked man stands still and watches Minato.

_'Time to finish this battle' _Minato thought

Minato runs towards the masked man and the masked man runs towards Minato. Minato throws his Kunai and the Kuna flies straight towards the masked man's mask. The kunai went through the masked man's mask. As they got near from each other, Minato performs a Rasengan while the masked man tries to grab Minato on the neck.

"I win" the masked man said

Minato releported to his kunai before the masked man grabs his neck. Minato gets his Special Kunai and slams the Rasengan to the masked man

"Argh!" the masked man shouted with pain

**"Flying Raijin- Level 2"**

The mane 6, Spike and Naruto's eyes widen. Minato made a crater.

"Did ya'll see that?" AppleJack asked

"Yeah. He teleported to his Kunai" Twilight said

"Not only that, he also performed his legendary rasengan!" Naruto said

"So awesome" Rainbow said

Minato jumps away from the masked man. The masked man lays on the center of the crater. His stands up and puts his right hand to his left shoulder and pants. His left hand is disintegrating from his left arm.

"You win yellow flash. Mark my words. I will come back and will destroy this place " the masked man said

"And I'll be ready" Minato said

The masked man is now warping away. Minato watches the masked man warps away.

_'But I can't to this all by myself. I need all the help from the Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadence, Prince Shining armor and The Elements of Harmony. Not only that, I need to train Naruto'_ Minato thought

"That was cool" a voice said

Minato turns to the left to see the mane 6, Spike and Naruto approaching him.

"I have never seen somepony fight like that before" Rarity said**  
><strong>

"Where is mom?" Naruto asked as he looks around

"Right here" a voice said

The mane 6, Spike and Naruto turns around to see Kushina approaching them.

"Mom! Where have you been?" Naruto asked

"Your mother is hiding somewhere" Minato said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"When I'm trouble, your mother can help me" Minato said

"Naruto. I changed my mind about you going to school. From this day on, you will train with me" Minato said

"Huh-but... Why?" Naruto asked

"Just listen to your father Naruto" Kushina said

"Ok" Naruto said

Minato looks at the sky. He sees the sun is setting and the sky is getting dark.

"You guys should go home" Minato said

"What about? Where are you going?" Kushina asked

"I'm going to visit the Princess. Don't worry I'll be back in a flash" Miinato said

Minato suddenly disappeared leaving Kushina, Naruto, Spike and the mane 6 alone in the Sweet Apple Acres.

_-Tobi Continued_

**_Again sorry for the grammatical errors. I may or may not be able to update the story because I need to to something like memorizing something for the incomming Speech Choir. By the way thank you everyone for those who followed, favorited, and reviewed. Really appriciate it. Anyways see you guys at the next chapter._**


	21. Chapter 20 - Minato's preparation

_**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 20 of the story! Sorry for the long wait. I'm very busy and I don't have time to update the story. Anyways, on to the story!**_

_**Chapter 20 - Minato's Preparation**_

The sun is now setting and the Moon starts to rise. The sky is now turning dark and stars are beggining to appear. In the Royal Guardens is a human with a blonde hair and a robe.

"Now where is the exit?" Minato asked

"Halt! Who goes there!?" a voice said

Minato turns arround to see two royal guards with spears above them.

"My name is Namikaze Minato the Yellow Flash. I want to speak to the princesses" Minato said

"Y-yellow Flash? Y-yes of course. We are sorry for-" one royal guard was cut off by Minato

"It's ok. Please lead the way" Minato said

The royal guards nods before leading the way and Minato follows. They exits the Royal gardens and goes inside Canterlot Castle. The guards escorts Minato to the throne where Princess Celestia and Luna are waiting. Once they reahed the doors of the throne room. They stop in front of it.

"Please wait here" one royal guard said

Minato nods before the two royal guards goes inside. After some time, Minato hears a loud voice coming inside the room.

**"Yellow Flash. Please come forth" **a voice said

_'Who's voice was that?'_ Minato thought

Minato enters the room. Inside the room are royal guards that are aligned vertically and in front are the princesses. Minato approach the princess. He bows down before speaking.

"Princess Celestia and Luna. It is a pleasure to see you two again" Minato said with a smile

"It is a pleasure to see you two again Yellow flash" Celestia said

"Why art thou here Yellow Flash? Is something the matter?" Luna asked

"Yes. There is a serious problem" Minato said with a serous face

"A problem?" Celestia asked

"Yes. And I ask your help" Minato said

"What is the problem if we may ask?" Luna asked

"3 hours ago. I have fought a tyrant creature that will destroy Equestria. This creature can materialize itself to slip through object. Not only that, it also have special abilities such as warping things away" Minato said

The princesses gasped. Minato continues

"I have defeated the creature but he will be back to cause havoc to Equestria and will be stronger than before" Minato said

"What does the creature look like?" Celestia said with a serious face

"He is just like me, as tall as me. He wears a robe with a hood and wears a mask on its face" Minato said

Luna and Celestia stays quiet. Minato continues to speak.

"I ask your help Princess. I can't do this all by myself. I need the help from my comrades" Minato said

"Very well. We shall you to repel the attack of the creature" Celestia said

"But what shall we do?" Luna asked

"I suggest that you train every royal guards you have. Please tell this to Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. They will be helpfull" Minato said

"I understand" Celestia said

"We need to tell this to the Elements of Harmony Tia" Luna said

"They already know Princess Luna. They were there while I was battling the masked man" Minato said

"I see" Celestia said

"That is all I needed to say Princess. Have a pleasant night" Minato said

"You too Yellow Flash" Celestia said

Minato disappeared leaving the royal guards and the princesses alone in the throne room. Celestia looks to the right before speaking.

"Flash Sentry" Celetia said

Flash Sentry turns to the princess.

"Yess Princess?" Flash asked

"Prepare to send a letter to Shining Armor at Crystal Empire" Celestia said

"Yes your highness" Flash said

Clestia poofs out a quill and a paper and begins to write a letter to Shining Armor. Meanwhile in the library. Everone is sleeping in their respective beds. Minato teleports in front of the master bed. He yawns before he lays on the bed and goes to sleep. The next is another bright and peaceful day in Ponyville. Again everypony are doing their morning routine before doing chores. Inside the library are thee humans, an alicorn and a dragon.

"Say dad, hows the visit in Canterlot?" Naruto asked

"It was great" Minato said

"Hey uh dad? Mind telling me why you changed your mind about me not going to school anymore?" Naruto asked

Minato looks at Kushina. Kushina nods and Minato looks back at Naruto.

"Remember the masked man I fought yesterday?" Minato asked

"Yeah. But what does it have to with the masked man? He warped away and never going back because you defeated him" Naruto said

"Correction Naruto. He is coming back and he will be stronger than before. The reason why I changed my mind you not going to school is because you need to be ready if the masked man ever comes back" Minato said

"So. Are we going to train all day long?" Naruto asked

"Yes and you're not the only one who's going to train" Minato said

"Who else are going to train?" Naruto asked

"The mane 6 and Spike are also gonna train" Minato said

"Yeah. We will do our best to protect everypony" Spike said

"Really? When are we going to start?" Naruto asked

"Right now" Minato said

"But where are the others?" Naruto asked

They all hears a somepony knocking on the door. Twilight magically opens the door. The door open revealing Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, AppleJack and Pinkie Pie. They all goes inside the library.

"Nice timing everypony" Twilight said

"I can't wait to train!" Pinkie said as she bounces

"Ah'm going to avange Granny Smith and Big Mac. Ah'm going to show that varmit who's boss!" AppleJack said

"By the way, how is Big Mac doing?" Twilight asked

"He's doin fine in da hospital" AppleJAck said

"When will be Granny Smith's Funeral?" Kushina asked

"Ah don't know... She is layin on her bed doin nothin" AppleJack said with a sad tone

Minato clenches his fist and stands up.

"Alright everypony. Let's go" Minato said

They nods before exiting the library and goes left going to Fluttershy's cottage. Once they reached Flutteshy's cottage, they goes to the wide open area where Minato and Naruto used to train.

"Alright. Are you ready!?" Minato asked

"Yeah!" They said

"Alright. Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity. You will train with Kushina. The rest are going to train with me" Minato said

Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity goes to Kushina side while Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, Spike and Naruto goes to Minato side. They all started to train. Meanwhile deep within the Everfree Forest. A creature walking with two legs and wears a robe with a hood and wears a mask on its face wanders. He looks around to fing a bunch of trees, strange flowers and bushes. The masked man stops for a moment.

_'That power... It feels familiar'_ the masked man thought

_'Could it be? The nine tails is near by... Perfect' _the masked man thought

The masked man looks at the sky before laughing.

_-Tobi Continued_

**_Again sorry for the long wait. The next chapter (Spoiler Alert!) will the training. I'm going to show you how they train and I may add Obito and the nine tails fight. Things will be added on the next chapter by the way. Nice reviews are appreciated and I'll see you guys at the next chapter! Cya_**


	22. Chapter 21 - Weird Destruction

_**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 21 of the story. It's been a long time guys and I'm sorry for not updating this story. I've been paying too much attention to my new story "MY LITTLE SENJU". There are somethings I've change like shortcutting The mane 6's names except for Rarity. Another thing I wanted to say is that change of plans. The reason why I didn't updated this story it's because I've been thinking twice about adding the training or not.**_

_**I've decided not to add the training. Don't worry, The mane 6 and Spike acquired special abilities. You will soon know it. Take note that L means Left and R means Right and added music to make the story better.**__** Anyways, on to the story!**_

_**Chapter 21 - Weird Destruction**_

It's been 10 weeks since The mane 6 and Spike's training with Minato and Kushina. During their training, they have acquired abilities such as walking on trees, walking on water, trott faster and other stuff. But for Spike, he can now enter Sage Mode and use Senjutsu. According to Minato, Spike's chakra reserves is so immense that is grest enough to train in the art of Senjutsu. Twilight believes that the reason why Spike's growth rampage begun in the first place is because of Spike's chakra reserves. Spike's Sage Mode pattern is similar to Kabuto Yakushi's sage mode pattering.

Today is a bright and shinny day in Canterlot. The mane 6, Spike, Minato and his family are here to demonstrate what the mane 6 and Spike learned to the princesses. They approach the gates of Canterlot castle. Once they are close enough, they are stopped by two royal guards.

"Halt! Who goes there?" L royal guard said

"Greetings. We are here to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna" Minato said

"Ahh. Sir Yellow Flash. The princesses are waiting for you" R royal guard said

The gates opens revealing the interior of the castle. They all goes inside and goes straight to the throne room. Since Twilight knows the way to the throne room, she leads the way. After a few minutes, they reached the gates of the throne room. They were again stopped by two royal guards.

"Ahh. Sir Yellow Flash. Let me inform the princesses that you and The Elements are here" L royal guard said

The left gate opens and the L guards goes in. The mane 6, Spike and Minato and his family wait. Suddenly, they hear a loud voice coming inside from the room.

"That is the signal. You may now enter" R guard said

The R gate is now open. They all goes inside. Once they are inside, they goes straight until they are finally close enough to the princesses. They all bowed down to show respect to the rulers of Equestria.

"Ahh. The Yellow Flash. We've been waiting for you and The Elements" Celestia said

"And we have been expecting to see thou abilities" Luna said

"You will be surprised what The Elements of Harmony can do escpecially for Spike" Minato said

"Spike have acquired abilities too?" Celestia said

"Special abilities to be exact" Kushina said

"Well then, I want to see this "Special" Ability that Spike acquired. Prepare to be teleported" Celestia said

Celestia's horn begins to shine in a yellow color. Suddenly, a flash occured. In another place, The princesses, Mane 6, Spike and Minato and his Family are in a wide open space.

"Spike will go first. I want to see this "Special" ability" Celestia said

"Do I have to go first?" Spike asked

"Come on Spike. Just show em' what ya'll can do!" AJ said

"Fine" Spike said

**Play Naruto Shippuden OST: Ikari (Anger)**

Spike sighed before concentrating. As Spike concentrates, everypony stayed quiet so Spike can focus. After a few minutes, Spike enters sage mode. Spike has now red markings around his eyes. Spike then breaths in.

**"Sage Art: Devouring Fire Stream"**

Spike releases a massive green fire stream. The fire charge straight at the boulder which about meters away. When the stream of fire reach the boulder, the boulder starts to melt. The princesses and the mane 6's eyes widen.

_'Such power' Luna thought_

_'With Spike's Sage Mode, We will surely win the battle' Minato thought_

After a few seconds, Spike stops releasing the fire stream. The boulder melted because of the intense fire heat. The mane 6 and the princesses cannot believe what just happened. Spike starts to pant. His eye markings are starts to disappear. After a few seconds, the markings are now gone.

"Cool..." RD said

"I... I have never seen such..." Rarity said

"...Power..." Twilight added

"You can say that again" AJ said

**Song Ends**

"Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!" PP said as she bounces up and down repeatedly

"How did thou do it Spike?" Luna asked

"Um... Senjusu?" Spike said

"Senjusu? What is that?" Celestia said

"Senjutsu can be performed when you are in Sage Mode. To activate it, you have to add nature energy inside your body. Jiraiya-sensei told me that Sage Mode can be mastered within 5 months or more but I'm suprised that Spike can master it within 2 weeks. In my opinion, it is probably because of Spike's great chakra reserves" Minato said

"Senjutsu can enhance your abilities such as your speed, your power, your technique and other things. For example, when Spike entered Sage Mode and he punch a tree, it will leave a mark but if Spike didn't enter Sage mode and Spike punch a tree, it won't leave a crack" Kushina added

"Sage Mode only last on a limited time but can be used Multiple times" Minato added

"I see. How many times can Spike Sage Mode" Celestia said

"4 times in one day due to Spike's great chakra reserves. Spike's sage justu is equivalent to 2 Sage arts. If two Sage arts are performed, Spike will go back to normal. If Spike entered Sage mode more than 4 times, he will die." Kushina said

"D-die?!" The mane 6 and the princesses asked with a shocked tone

"That is why we need to use Sage Mode wisely and we have to make sure that the Senjutsu counts or else the Sage Mode will be wasted" Minato said

Suddenly, they can hear a buzzing sound. When they turn around, they see a pony-like creature with a twisted unicorn horn, a pair of tattered insectoid wings, and stands as tall as Princess Celestia. In addition, she has a sharp pair of fangs and dark green eyes with elongated oval pupils. She has a teal mane and tail, blue-green chitinous plating over her midsection, and she wears a small, black crown tipped with blue orbs. Her voice has a distorted echoed quality, as if two voices are speaking slightly out of sync. Her legs, mane, and tail are full of holes, and her limbs and torso are very slender. Like other non-pony characters, she has no cutie mark. Her wings, full of holes like her other body parts, end in sharp points rather then curves.

"CHRYSALIS!" The mane 6, Spike and The princesses shouted

"Cry...Sal...Is?" Naruto said struggling Chrysalis's name

"What are you doing here Chrysalis?" Celestia asked

"Greeting Clestia. Now I know that this maybe a little bit shocking to you but I need your help" Chrysalis said

"My help? Now why do you need my help when you tried to destroy Crystal Empire Remember?" Celestia said

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just that, my hive is underattack by a strange cre-" Chrysalis was cut off when he sees Minato,

"THEM! JUST LIKE THEM!" Chrysalis said with fear

"Like us?" Minato said

Suddenly, Minato flinched. It's the Masked Man and he is causing casualities.

_'Damn it... The Masked Man is back'_ Minato thought

"Minato... Do you think?" Kushina said

"Yes. He's back" Minato said

"Who is back?" Fluttershy asked

"The Masked Man. He's back to bring destruction in Equestria" Minato said

"The Masked Man is back?" Luna asked

"If he is back, then we must command the royal guards to-" Celestia was cut off when a massive explosion occured from the Northern-East

"That direction. It seems that a massive explosion occured somewhere in the Dragonlands" Twilight said

"SPIKE!" a voice called out

The mane 6, Spike, Princesses, Chrysalis, Minato and his family turns around to red dragon.

"Garble?" Spike said

"Spike.. Everyone... WE'VE GOT TO RUN!" The red dragon now named garble shouted

"Why?" Twilight asked

"Because there some strange gigantic fox is attack the Dragon lands" Garble said

_'The Nine tailed Fox... Strange... The Masked Man is in this... THING's Kingdom... But the Nine tailed fox is in the dragon lands. What's going on?'_ Minato thought

"Dad... What do we do?" Naruto asked

"We have to be prepared. Princesses you know what to do" Minato said

"Right. I shall send Shining Armor a letter to be ready all the troops in Crystal Empire" Celestia said

"While I shall tell Flash Sentry to prepare all the troops here" Luna said

Luna teleports away from the them to tell FLash sentry to prepare the troops. In Minato's mind, he can't stop thinking about the Masked Man. One question suddenly popped in Minato's head.

_'Who is that Masked Man... What is under that masked...' _Minato thought

Minato cluches his fist.

_'Whoever you are... I'll find out by destroying that mask'_ Minato thought

_-Tobi Continued_

**_Done. Finally done. Again sorry for the LONG if the Story is kinda short. I'm starting to think that Spike's Sage Pattering is kinda lame. Any suggestions about the sage patterns? Just PM me. Hope the music helps too. Anyways, Nice Reviews are appreciated and Check out my other Story "MY LITTLE SENJU" if you have time (Not forcing you to check it out, if you don't want to its fine) and as always, I'll see you all in the next chapter!_**


End file.
